


You Stole My Heart

by ImperatriceOfEmina_01130312



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Love/Hate, M/M, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Male Slash, Police Officer Hibari Kyoya, Unrequited Crush, Yaoi, mafia, thief/police love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 54,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperatriceOfEmina_01130312/pseuds/ImperatriceOfEmina_01130312
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a thief falls in love with a policeman? Or more like, the thief's heart was stolen by the policeman?</p><p>That was Tsuna's case.</p><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't an ordinary person. By day he's the nice and friendly barista and cafe owner, but by night he is the phantom thief named Cielo whose archrival is Namimori's chief investigator; Hibari Kyoya. </p><p>Cielo/Tsuna wasn't just a worldwide infamous phantom thief. He was also the heir of the Most Powerful Mafia Famiglia in the World--the Vongola. Tsuna knows he can't give his heart to Kyoya knowing the dangers that would happen and their love would have been  forbidden. But what could he have done when it was already stolen-?</p><p>Read on to find out. Even with his friends' and his mentor's help, will Tsuna get back his stolen heart? Or does he even want it back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I: The Phantom Thief and the Policeman

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I have ever written and I'm a beginner so go easy on me. I hope you enjoy reading this. This story has been posted in Wattpad under a different name and this story is inspired by many different fics. 
> 
> Disclaimer: KHR does not belong to me and will never be.*quietly sobs by the dark corner*

A cloaked brunet wearing a white mask that hid the upper part of his face and rather dressed fancy in a black suit, was currently running and avoiding the numerous traps and obstacles that the police placed all over throughout the tall skyscraper he was currently in.

He just stole a valuable pair of amethyst sandals called the 'Crystal Stair' in the building where the pair of sandals was being showcased. Even though how much the police planned and try to be one step ahead of him, he was already ten steps ahead of them. He always finds a way to steal any artifact or piece of jewelry.

The masked thief smirked a little as he then finally arrives on the building's rooftop. He looks at the bright, shining full moon up in the sky and sighed in what seemed to be in satisfaction. The long, black cape that was clasped around his shoulders fluttered behind him as a soft breeze blew.

He then suddenly hears the rooftop's only door opening, footsteps of someone walking out of it and then the door being shut closed.

The thief's smirk widened as he turned around to face a rather handsome man with black hair and piercing gray eyes who was wielding a tonfa in each of his hands and was currently glaring at him.

"I'm going to bite you to death, thief herbivore." The man said as he raises his weapons.

The brunet thief just tutted, "You've been saying that for over a year now but you still haven't been able to do it yet, Kyoya."

The way the masked thief said his name in a sultry-like way made the tonfa-wielding man scowl. He goes on a fighting stance and prepares himself to charge at the brunet.

The thief licks his lips as he then grins, doing a defensive stance-wanting to fight (or play) with the policeman right before him who was looking at him with such fury.

Hibari Kyoya was Namimori's professional chief investigator. A year ago, at the first time the mask-wearing and formally-suited brunet of a thief first appeared in a jewelry showcase, he managed to fool the investigator's fellow policemen and easily disappeared into the night-though not before winking at him in a flirtatious way. At their first meeting, Hibari knew that he had to catch the master thief, either dead or alive.

When the two were just about to charge at each other, a gunshot echoed throughout the air, startling them.

Hibari narrowed his eyes as he then looks around the rooftop, then at the surrounding buildings when he found no one with them.

The masked thief turns around and looks at a particular building just about 30 meters away from them.

There, on the rooftop of a hotel building, was a figure. It was a man wielding a rifle that was pointed up towards the sky. Hibari was sure that was the one who did the gunshot, but for what reason?

Hibari glances at the thief on what was his reaction and he was a bit surprised (though he did not show it on his face)-of the expression the brunet had on his face-or eyes, his mask still hiding half of his face. He was frowning, his eyes showing irritation and seemed to be glaring at the man with the rifle.

"Reborn....you..." The thief muttered under his breath with annoyance obvious in his voice. He took a deep breath in and exhaled, then turned o face Hibari-now smiling like always before, laced with mischief.

"It seems I'll have to go now, Kyoya. But I assure you-we'll have our little dance the next time we meet. Ciao~" he winks at him as he then jumps off the building's ledge where he was standing on.

Hibari quickly leans forward and looks around for any sight of the thief. There was none. 

He growled as he then smashes a part of the rooftop's ledge with one of his tonfas.

"Damn herbivore-!!"


	2. Chapter II:The Barista, Policeman and Stranger

Tsunayoshi Sawada smiled at the pair of girls he was currently waiting on.

"Hello to you ladies. What will be your order?" he asks with a bright and cute smile which made the two girls faintly blush.

"A latte...and a slice of strawberry cake." the brunette with glasses shyly says, while the girl with long black hair answers, "Just a cappuccino."

Tsuna then nods as he finished writing their orders on his notepad and smiled.

"Your order will come shortly" he says as he walks towards behind the counter to prepare their order. While he does so, both of the girls talk on how cute he was.

Namimori's chief investigator; Hibari Kyoya then enters the café which somehow made the temperature inside seemingly dropping down by a few degrees. He silently strides towards his usual seat and table which was by the window.

Everyone else in the room weren't quite surprised, except for some newcomers on seeing the police officer in the café as he was a regular of the place. But everyone still can't help but to shudder as the man was leaking out an aura that just said, 'Stay away from me or I will bite you to death' and his eyes having a fearful gleam in them.

Tsuna then comes out with two trays that he was holding on each of his hands. He skillfully serves each customer with their orders while smiling with his usual cheerful demeanor. He then sees Hibari and smiled even more brightly.

"Hibari-san!" The brunet greets the former prefect of Nami-Middle and High School who was his senior by one year back then.

"Sawada." Hibari curtly greets back.

"The same as always?"

Hibari just grunts in response.

"Coming right up-!~" Tsuna cheerfully says as he then walks back to the counter, adding a little skip on each step as he then proceeded to take care of Hibari's order. It was quite obvious to everyone in town that the brown-haired café owner was in love with the scary former school prefect and now police investigator, but the policeman seemed to be blind to the attraction or just turning a blind eye and ignoring it.

While his order was being prepared, Hibari Kyoya was thinking of the phantom thief's last heist which was just two days ago. He was still quite upset, or more like pissed off. The damn 'omnivorous' thief managed to do it again and slipped out of his grasp.

He becomes more angry as he also remembers the damn carnivore of a hitman named Reborn has also, again, escaped his brother's clutches. Which the man was doing for a few years since Alaude was assigned to capture him. These two criminals and major figures of the Underworld were toying with them, playing them like dolls and messing up their plans...

Hibari clenched his fist and his already fearful aura grew further which suffocated everyone with his tension...except for one.

Tsunayoshi gently places Kyoya's usual cup of green tea and plate of raisin biscuits in front of him. "Here you go~" he chimes while giving the older man a smile.

Hibari's aura lightened up enough to not make anyone in the cafe feel suffocated anymore. They each thank the brunet very much in their head and think of him as an angel in their lives. Hibari takes a sip of his tea and a bite on one biscuit, he then nods in approval which made Tsuna sigh in relief. He bows and then walks away to continue serving other people.

After a while, the brunet then hears the familiar ringing of the door's bell, signaling the arrival of a new customer. He looks up from the counter where he was writing a list for something in order to greet the guest but his eyes then twitched slightly in annoyance. Hibari saw this and glanced to look at the person who got the brown-haired café owner's attention.

Tsuna had a frown on his face-a rare sight to see, and he was currently frowning at the man in front of him. When the man saw Tsuna's usual smile contort into a frown, he smirked-making the women and few of the men inside the café blush or even swoon.

The man must have been at least 25 years old, had spiky black hair with its fringe styled swept to one side. His obsidian-black eyes sparkling in mischief and he stood while radiating confidence that said; 'mess-with-me-and-you'll-die'. He was wearing a cream-colored long-sleeve button shirt underneath a brown vest and dark brown slacks with black leather shoes. He had a smirk on his face, his eyes were sparkling with mischief and amusement and he was quite handsome, gorgeous even. He had a regal-like aura around him and the look in his eyes said that you should never underestimate him.

Hibari felt something with the man...like he's met him somewhere and that he's someone that could put up a good and challenging fight. That thought slightly riled up his bloodlust.

Tsuna and the good-looking man's eyes were locked together in a gaze at each other, the two not blinking at all and just seemed to be communicating through the eye. The first one to cave in between the two was Tsuna, who huffed as he broke eye-contact and turned away. 

"Please get to your seat, Mister Sinclair" he finally says with a steel-calm voice while turning around to prepare the man's usual order. The suave-looking man slightly smirked as he then walks toward and sits on his usual seat, a few meters away from where Hibari's seat.

"What? I don't get a smile?" he asks Tsuna while sitting and still smirking. Tsuna sent the man a light glare who was unaffected.

As the brunet was preparing his order, the man hums with a Frank Sinatra song being played throughout the café. He smiled as he listened quietly, his eyes shut. The other occupants of the establishment admire his dashing looks and fit physique.

His eyes then open as Tsuna placed his coffee in front of him. "Double shot Espresso. As always." Tsuna huffs.

The handsome man chuckled, "Still sour because of what I did?"

Tsuna looked away, clicking his tongue. "Shut up."

The man chuckles then sipped his coffee as Tsuna then walks away.

Hibari curiously watched Tsuna and the man's interaction with each other. It was merely out of curiosity and he was a bit piqued on seeing the brunet café owner show a slight sour expression on his face-as Hibari has been a regular of Tsuna's café since it opened a year ago and he has never seen that kind of expression on the brunet.

The man finally stood up from his seat, having finished his drink. He then walked towards the door, waving goodbye without looking back.

"I'll see you later, Tsuna."

Before totally stepping out of the café, he turned his gaze to Hibari who was now continuing to read his book who then suddenly felt immense bloodlust directed towards him.

The raven-haired police officer whipped his head towards the entrance and saw no one there. He frowns and tried to think of what just happened. Hibari then hears a conversation about the man from earlier just a few meters away from him between a pair of pair of girls.

"That guy...isn't he Renato Sinclair?"

"THE Renato Sinclair-? Seriously?!"

"Yeah-! I was sure that was him. A famous bartender who's also a part-time model!"

"Oh.My.Gosh-! Why didn't we ask for a picture-!?"

"I know-!! Damn, he is so HOT. I can't believe I've laid my eyes on the real deal. He definitely looks sexier in real life than in his photos!"

Another pair of girls gushed loudly about the man that annoyed the other customers-including Hibari who glared at them making them shut up. Though the other customers can't help but agree at what they were saying.

Hibari ponders over the 'information' he managed to get. He then looks at Tsuna who was refilling his cup. The brunet smiled at him, personality seemed to be flipped back to his usual kind demeanor.

"Something in your mind, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asks.

"Nothing" Hibari curtly replies and sips his newly-refilled cup, visibly sighing in relaxation as the drink hits his taste buds. Tsuna giggles softly and went on his way.

Not far from the café, hidden by an alley was the man from earlier. He was watching the short exchange of the two with a smirk on his face and then walking away as he then places a fedora on his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter two-! Constructive criticism is appreciated!


	3. Chapter III: The Policeman 'studies' and the Barista's phone call

Hibari Kyoya is not pleased. Not at all.

It's been almost a week now since Cielo's latest heist and his team have been trying their best on tracking where that damn phantom thief is but just cannot find him. He just appears and disappears suddenly. A phantom thief indeed...

The latest heist was the third one this month. They should've been able to trace him and when they thought they did-it just disappears. Just 'poof'. Now, the private collector who owned the 'Crystal Stair' sandals was furious and were trying to sue the police for their 'incompetence'. And the latest heist was still being raged on in the internet. Many people in the web were still talking how Cielo was a pro and a master trickster and that the police will never be able to catch him.

Hibari scowled as his eyes narrowed. Just thinking of the heist and the once again failed capture of Cielo made Kyoya's blood boiling again and a black aura starting to appear around him again. He will catch that damn phantom thief. Definitely.

Someone then suddenly knocks on his office door. "Kyo-san? May I enter?" A familiar voice asks.

Hibari was definitely in no mood to see anyone but it was Kusakabe; his second-in-command, who must be bringing in the files he wanted to see.

"Come in." he says. The door opens and a man with a pompadour hair style enters while holding a couple of folders in his arms. "The files you have requested for have arrived, Kyo-san." Kusakabe says as he stands before Hibari.

Hibari grunts in response while nodding. Kusakabe places the pile of folders on his table, bows respectfully then leaves. Hibari stares at the pile which were compilation of files he 'requested' for from the National Police Agency, through his brother-begrudgingly. The files were all about Cielo, as much as they know about him anyways. He then finally gets the first folder and opens it. Inside was a list of countries that Cielo has stolen from and pictures of the respective items he has taken from one specific country . 

The first country where Cielo has ever stolen from and where he also first appeared was Italy. Within two weeks, he has stolen two of one of the most expensive paintings which each cost over $200 million, an emerald brooch which previously belonged to a member of the last Italian Royal Family and even a marble statue of the Roman God Jupiter that was over three meters tall. Next, he appeared in France and stole two paintings from a private auction and a diamond necklace from a businessman. 

The list goes on as he targeted the Britain, then Germany, Russia, the United States, Egypt and then finally to Japan. That wasn't the complete list at all, oh no, those were just the top countries he's stolen the most from.

His targets were either paintings, jewelries, precious artifacts and also statues. There was one time also that he has stolen a grand piano.

One thing that the police of each country has realized is that most of the items that Cielo has targeted are those sold in private auctions and/or owned by private collectors. He has only stolen only one or two items from a public museum. There were a few cases that almost half of the items stolen by him turns up in another completely different place and to another person. Many have said(which are most likely his fans), that he only 'returned' those items to their rightful owners and that the phantom thief was not a criminal but a hero of 'justice'. A vigilante of some sort.

But Hibari Kyoya does not believe that these phantom thief was a hero. He was a criminal for disrupting the peace and order. His peace and order ever since he appeared on that night one year ago... Hibari frowns at the memory and pushed it back somewhere deep in his mind. He is not going to go there again.

Hibari huffs as he takes another folder and opens it. He sees the picture of Cielo, or a close-up cut-out picture of him from a newspaper. He was in his usual black suit with black cape and while also wearing his usual white mask that was covering half of his face and not his playful smile. Accompanying the picture was a written profile report of Cielo, regarding on how much they know about him which was actually just scarce.

They wrote down that Cielo was least over 18 years old, about 5'8" tall (according to a TV reporter who was able to get close to him), has creamy-white skin, spiky brown hair, always wearing his usual outfit and sometimes even wearing a black tophat with it. It was written also that he was knowledgeable of parkour and hand-to-hand combat.

Hibari stops reading briefly and thinks. Kyoya can't help but to acknowledge and admit that it was true that damn phantom thief was good at 'running away' (as Kyoya says it) and that he was quite proficient in martial arts and seemed to be highly trained in them. There were times that Cielo had to fight and he was able to take down a police squad of 15 people under a few times-with no injuries to himself and the policemen sporting only a few bruises and soreness in their bodies. And the times he and Hibari 'played' together, the phantom thief can stand his own ground against the 'slightly' violent yet skillful fighter of an investigator-while smirking. Which makes Hibari be pissed off even more and fight harder.

A small tick-mark appears on Kyoya's head as he thinks more about Cielo. At how much he thinks about the masked phantom thief and wants to catch him...it was...almost like he was obsessed... Hibari shook his head of the thought. He was definitely not obsessed with Cielo. Definitely. He huffs as he crosses his legs and stared at Cielo's picture with narrowed eyes. 

He will have that thief behind bars...

***

"Ja ne Sawada-kun!"

"See ya-!" bade by the last two customers of the day to Tsuna.

"Come again soon and please be careful on you're way home-!" the brunet tells them while still wearing his kind and warm smile. "We will~!" they respond then finally left.

Tsuna sighs as he then starts rearranging the chairs and tables and cleaning up. Another day over and done. It was tiring to manage over the cafe by himself but it was also fun. To see his customers smile while drinking his the coffee he has prepared for them and make memories...it just makes him happy and smile. As he was about to lock up, he suddenly gets a phone call. 

He retrieves his phone from his pocket and answers it. "Hello-?" 

Tsuna perks up a little at hearing the voice of the person at the other end of the call and listens attentively as to what that person was telling him. His usual warmth-filled eyes narrow slightly and seem to darken at what he was hearing.

"Alright...make sure he's all tied up nice and tight. And don't let Misuto near him...I want to be the first one to talk with him..." he tells the person with a slightly cold tone. He ends the call then puts his phone back into his jeans pocket. He puts his jacket's hoodie up and then leaves, his brown eyes lightly tinted orange.


	4. Chapter IV: The Phantom Thief Mafia Boss and His Guardians

**Previously on YSMH...**

_"Alright...make sure he's all tied up nice and tight. And don't let Misuto near him...I want to be the first one to talk with him..." he tells the person with a slightly cold tone._ _He ends the call then puts his phone back into his jeans pocket. He puts his jacket's hoodie up and then leaves, his brown eyes lightly tinted orange._

.

.

.

"I'm sorry for making you come all the way here, Juudaime. You must be exhausted with work and all..." A male looking almost the same age as Tsuna who had silver hair and was wearing the same white mask as Cielo does also, bows apologetically to Tsuna who was currently changing out of his casual clothes and wearing a formal suit. Even with a mask on, one can still briefly glimpse the emerald-green color of the silver-haired man's eyes.

Tsuna smiles at the man, "It's fine. And don't call me 'Juudaime' here, it's just us and the others." he tells him then puts on his own white mask.

The silverette bowed slightly, "If that's what you want Cielo-sama."

Cielo chuckles "Let's go, Arashi (Storm)." he puts on his cape and walks out of his room with his right hand man who nods and says, "Hai."

They walk down the corridor and enter an elevator. 'Arashi' presses the button saying **'B-10F'** and they then go down. "Everyone else is waiting in the conference room." Arashi tells Cielo who nods. They strode out of the elevator into the brightly lit hallway with cream-colored walls and ceiling.

Their footsteps slightly echoing throughout the hall as they then enter the metal doors on the left side. As Arashi and Cielo stand in front of them, they automatically open and the two were greeted by the sight of the conference room with their friends' sitting on the chairs inside.

"Yo Cielo-!" A quite tall 24 year-old man with short, spiky hair, brown eyes and a small scar on his chin cheerfully greets the brunet phantom thief with a smile. He had a bamboo sword lying in front of him on the table.

"Hello Ame..." Cielo smiles back at him.

"You baseball-idiot! Greet Cielo-sama with more respect!" Arashi shouts at 'Ame' (Rain) who just laughs sheepishly. "But he doesn't mind, right Cielo?" Ame looks at Cielo who shook his head. "I don't." he answers. Ame looks at Arashi while grinning which made the silverette scowl and then huff while looking away.

"Don't be so uptight octopus-head! If Cielo says it's fine, then it's fine!" A man who was muscular, had white hair, grey eyes and tanned skin says-with a loud voice, at Arashi. The silver-haired 24-year old twitched at hearing that ludicrous 'nickname' of his and glared at the man.

"What did you say, you lawn-head!?" Arashi exclaims.

"Octopus-head!" the man shouts back and soon the two were in an argument again. Ame just laughs sheepishly and Cielo sighing softly.

"Yare yare...they're arguing again..." A young teen with curly hair and green eyes say as he observes the heated argument between Arashi and Hare (Sun) (AKA lawn-head). The teen looks at Cielo then, "Ne Cielo-nii, can you help me with homework?"

Cielo smiles and ruffles his hair fondly, "Sure. But didn't I tell you to head home first and just wait for me..." he tells the teen with a scolding tone, a slight frown on his face.

The teen huffs and frowns also, "But I-pin's back home at China and Fuuta's in Italy...it's lonely being by myself at home."

At seeing this, Cielo doesn't frown anymore and just sadly smiles. "I know...but I don't want you to be here. We're doing an interrogation today..." The teen, stares at him-still frowning, "That's also why I'm here. I'm still one of your guardians, and Take-nii said this guy's really bad...what did he do-?"

Cielo looks at Ame who smiles apologetically at him. "Sorry Cielo...but 'Kaminari' (Lightning) insisted on knowing..." The brunet sighed and just shook his head. He then looks at a certain tall, pineapple-styled blue-haired man who had his eyes closed and looking all relaxed while sitting on his chair. Cielo would have believed that he was resting if not for the amused smirk on the man's face.

"What are you thinking this time...Misuto (Mist)." Cielo looks at the man who then opened his eyes, revealing a heterochromatic pair; his left eye being blue and his right eye is red with the kanji of the number 'six' on it.

"Oh nothing...just thinking of the many ways I can get the information out of our little prisoner who is inside our torture room." Misuto says with a smile.

Cielo smiles back at him, which was far from being an innocent one as it was a sadistic one. "Of course...you'll handle him after me. Correct?" He and Misuto stare at each other behind their masks.

"Want to bet?" Misuto asks.

"You're on. If you get that man to spit out the information first, I'll bake you that Chocolate Truffle Pie you love." Cielo says to Misuto who smiles. "And if you will I'll give you the high-quality dark chocolate bars I just received from Germany." The two nod at each other while shaking each other's hand.

Arashi, Hare, Ame and Kaminari shuddered slightly in fear for whatever Misuto and Cielo has planned and pitied the man who will be getting quite a torture session. They also sweatdropped at the two men having another bet with chocolate as the prize again.

The metal doors automatically open once more and a woman with violet shoulder-length hair with a pineapple-style like Misuto, enters. Unlike the others, she wasn't wearing a white mask on her face and instead was wearing a black eye patch with stars on her right eye.

"Boss, Misuto-sama, please do take into account on how much chocolate you consume." she says with a soft, firm voice. The woman then sits beside Misuto who strokes her hair. "I will my dear Kiri (Mist)." he says.

"I will Kiri. Sorry." Cielo smiles at the woman and then clears his throat. Everyone looks at him then, even Arashi and Hare stop their argument and take a seat.

"Okay. Down to business now." he says as he then takes a seat at the head of the table. His guardians look at him, the atmosphere around them changing slightly.

"Arashi, tell us about the man inside our interrogation room." Cielo says as he looks at his right-hand man.

Arashi nods and stands up. He picks up a remote and clicks a button of it. The lights inside the room slightly dim and a hologram of a man's face appears in the middle of the table. The man had black unruly hair which was slightly shown under the baseball cap he was wearing, a creased forehead, slanted light brown eyes, a wide nose, and a stubbled chin.

"Miyagawa Kodama. 32 years old. Single and lives alone. Originally lived in Osaka but then decided to move here in Namimori." Arashi starts to say. "What's his reason for moving here?" Ame then asks.

"It seems he had a run-in with the local yakuza gang there. He owed them money and since he was just recently fired from his job-he had nothing." Arashi answers.

"So he then decides to run away and hide here in our peaceful little town..." Ame continued for Arashi who nods. "He currently works as a store clerk in Kokuyo." he then says.

"And? What did this guy do to catch our attention?" Kaminari asks as he stare in boredom at the projected images of the man that Arashi was showing them.

"Drug trafficking." Arashi says. At hearing that, everyone slightly tensed and narrowed their eyes-especially Cielo's.

"Continue." the masked brunet says as he crossed his legs while sitting up straight. Seeing their boss sitting like that, they know he is not at all pleased at what he was hearing. None of them were.

Arashi nods as he then continues reading about the man from a tablet. It seems the man has been delivering and selling drugs not only to the local yakuza gangs in Namimori and Kokuyo but even to the students of both towns and also the neighboring ones for a while now.

"This guy hasn't been caught yet-? He must be quite good." Kaminari comments. "Or just really good at slipping away." Hare says.

"The students that were victimized?" Cielo asks. Kiri answers him this time, "Me and Mukuro-sama have handled that Boss. We have questioned each one about the man and have called for the police to let them handle the rest."

Cielo nods, "Good work as always Kiri. Did you let Misuto-?" Kiri shook her head. "I did not let Misuto-sama get near the students" "Good. We don't want a repeat on last time." he says while lightly glaring at Misuto who just smirked.

The rest just sighed as they remember what happened three months ago. Kiri and Misuto were responsible on questioning a few people who might have been witnessed and one was being difficult...so...let's just say the teen is still seeing his therapists every weekend.

"Say, why haven't the police done a search yet about this guy?" Hare then asks. Arashi coughs, "Well..." he glanced at Cielo who lightly chuckled. "That's because Kyoya is too busy on looking for me. Arashi." He looks at his silver-haired best friend.

Arashi softly coughs, "Ah yes...and also about the drugs the man was delivering and selling, they were all smuggled into the country." Arashi says.

"From where?" Kaminari asks.

"Italy." Misuto answers him.

The rest tensed while Cielo's eyes narrowed further at hearing where the man got the drugs. "How-? He had help for sure, but who-?" Hare asks.

None of them in the room knew, and the only one who has the answer is currently tied up their interrogation room just a few meters away.

"Well then..." Cielo stands up, all of his guardians' eyes on him. He then smiled at them, "Let's just ask the good man now, shall we?" he then walks out of the conference room. His guardians were tensed at seeing their boss' smile. To those who did not know Cielo/Tsuna as well as they and a few people do...they would have seen a bright smile. But what they saw instead was a sadistic smile promising pain.

They pitied the man more and more.


	5. Chapter V: The Policeman and the News

Hibari straightens his tie, properly arranged his shirt collar and then looked at himself in the mirror. He nods to himself as he then sees that he looks all neat and proper and ready to go. He steps out of his room and heads to the dining room to eat breakfast.

As he arrives there, an elderly woman with dark gray hair and brown eyes while wearing a light purple kimono, bows respectfully to him.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Kyoya-sama." she greets him. He nods at her in acknowledgement and then sits by the dining table. A maid enters and places Hibari's breakfast in front of him, as she leaves the old woman pours Hibari a cup of green tea.

"Alaude-sama is sleeping in today. He fell asleep late again also." The old woman informs him. Hibari stayed quiet though inside, he sighed.

Of course his older brother was. He was still busy researching and finding where that damn carnivore, the 'Number One Hitman in the World', is. Even when in vacation, the hitman just won't leave his brother alone. Or more like, it's his brother who really can't leave the hitman alone at all. He then continues eating his breakfast while thinking about work.

Meanwhile, by the side, the old woman softly sighed as she looked at Kyoya. Having taken care of him and Alaude ever since they were children and living and working for the Hibari family for almost fifty years has made her quite perceptive of the two's thoughts. And right now she was thinking how Kyoya is not really any different from his big brother. He also has someone he just can't leave alone...

After breakfast, Hibari leaves to go to work. He gets on his motorcycle; a black and silver Yamaha Fazer, puts on his helmet and then drives toward Namimori police station. He parks his motorcycle, gets off and then strides inside the building. As he walks inside, all of the policemen who he had passed by either saluted or bowed in respect at him.

"Good Morning Kyo-san!" Kusakabe greets him while saluting. Hibari softly grunts while nodding at him and enters his office with Kusakabe following him inside. He sits on his chair and accepts a couple of folders Kusakabe gave to him.

"Today Kyo-san, we have been getting sightings of Yakuza members from various gangs which are not from Namimori or Kokuyo. And also yesterday, when you left early, there were people who came here reported to be using drugs or have been sold to. They have been taken care of." Kusakabe reports to Hibari who just nods.

Hibari then asks, "What does the Head have to say regarding these Yakuza sightings. " Kyoya asks his second-in-command, not taking his eyes away from the report that he was still reading.

"Well...he said to...leave it to you." Kusakabe nervously says. Hibari's eye twitched and another black aura starts to emit around his body again. "K-Kyo-san! Calm down yourself please-"

"Hibari-san! Kusakabe-san! You have to see this-!" A young police officer shouts as he bursts inside Hibari's office, which made the black-haired investigator's aura go bigger. Hibari then takes out one of his tonfas which seem to gleam and ready to take out someone.

"Kyo-san!"

"Herbivore...give me a good reason why I should not knock you out right here, right now..." Hibari says while glaring at the cowering junior police officer right before him.

"T-t-there i-is a-a s-some-one you..-h-have to s-see...Sir-!!" The young man tried to say as he shook at seeing Hibari's dark look. "A-And..a-also a le-letter-! m-meant f-for you-!! From them!" he shouts. The young man was so nervous that he was rooted to his spot and cannot move another step.

Hibari stared at the young dark-haired man then hid his tonfas. "From who."

Kusakabe and Hibari then proceeded to the small jail they had in the police station which was in the basement. There inside was a man with messy black hair, shivering and rocking back and forth as he sat on the floor. His eyes were wide and he was also muttering nonsense under his breath.

"Who is this?" Kusakabe asks the two police officers who were guarding the man, and were also the ones who 'found' him.

The two saluted at him and Hibari before answering. "His name is Miyagawa Kodama. Thirty-two years old, lives in Namimori but works in Kokuyo." the brown-haired one of the two says while giving Kusakabe the man's wallet.

"How and where did you find him?" Kusakabe asks while taking a look at Miyagawa's ID card.

This time, the black-haired one of the two answered, "Me and my partner were out patrolling nearby the river when we saw this man lying by the riverside, unconscious. When he finally awakened, he was already acting like this." the guy says while pointing to the man who looked like he had been tortured and then met the devil.

The reason why that man looked like 'that' is maybe because he really was tortured and then met the devil afterwards.

"Hah...well Kyo-san, what shall we do?" Kusakabe asks Hibari who was softly yawning. "Not interested. Tetsu, you handle this." Kyoya says. Kusakabe sweatdrops, "Hai..."

Hibari then turned to the two police officers who tensed as his sharp, gray eyes gazed at them. "I heard that there was a letter addressed to me." he says.

"H-Hai, there was-! Right beside the man when he was unconscious." The brown-haired man takes out a letter from his jacket and handed it to Hibari.

Kyoya accepts it and as he takes a look at the seal on the envelope, his eyes narrow. He was right...it is 'them'. He then wonders about something...

"Tell me. Who else have seen this letter, or knows about it." he asks the two policemen.   
They blink and shook their heads, "None Hibari-san, only the two of us. We are wondering also how did you know about the letter when we did not tell anyone else about it...though we did tell another officer to tell you about this man."

Kusakabe's eyes widened while Hibari's narrowed. "Kyo-san!", Kusakabe looks at Hibari then. "Tetsu. Find him. Now." Kyoya orders Kusakabe who saluted and nods. "Yes Sir-! You two, follow me!"

"H-Hai!" the two policemen go and follow Kusakabe back upstairs while Hibari remains in the basement, still holding the letter in his hand.

That dark-haired police officer...how did he know about the letter and knew it was from them... Hibari looks at the gold envelope seal with the roman numeral of ten on it and at the center was a clam. No one else but high-ranking police officers would know about their seal. They were a secretive bunch but yet they cause such ruckus...

The Vongola Famiglia's Vongola Decima Generazione.

The tenth generation boss and guardians of the most powerful mafia famiglia in the world; the Vongola Famiglia. Currently, they are still heirs to their respective positions and will soon succeed them. What was strange about this group was that even though they are part of the mafia and the Vongola (the famiglia with the most bloodied history), they don't delve into what the mafia 'would' do exactly. Since the ninth generation, the famiglia has been doing vigilante-like work and the tenth generation was being like that also.

Within and outside the mafia, the tenth generation have been doing vigilante work all around the world. They shut down drug rings and disband mafia famiglias who would harm many people. Even they do 'good' things for many people, the police and many law enforcement agencies still see them as a threat since a) they are mafia, b) the bloody history they have and c) when they do something, it causes so much destruction that numerous towns and even cities have been damaged because of them.

There have been theories that the tenth generation are from Namimori or at least few of its' members are. Or it's the place where they all gathered and met each other. Why there? Nobody knows but the group members themselves and maybe a few people know why. It has been said also that number one hitman named Reborn is the tenth boss' tutor. And one and the most famous theories there is, is that Cielo-the infamous phantom thief, is close with or even a member of the group. Some people (or fans of the thief) say that he is a guardian or even the boss.

Of course, most of the police do not believe this. A mere phantom thief, being the 'Boss of all Bosses'-? The one who is at the top and has worldwide influence? Impossible. The theory just makes them either laugh or scoff. Well for Hibari, it does not matter who exactly the phantom thief is. He will bite him to death. Eventually.

Now, to answer the question; why would the Vongola tenth generation boss and guardians send the Hibari Kyoya, a police investigator in Namimori, a letter. That's what Kyoya was going to find out now.

As Hibari sits on his chair, back inside his office, he finally opens the letter.

To Hibari Kyoya,

The man who is probably now inside your little jail cell sells drugs. We caught him for you since some people who is one of our members' friends got involved with that man. You owe us now, Chief Investigator Hibari Kyoya. By the way, you're welcome.

And if you are wondering why he is currently acting like he is now, do not be alarmed. We just interrogated him for a few hours and so since he had some precious information. What is that precious information? We won't tell you. And you can't ask that man also since he's sworn to silence.

If you are currently thinking this is what we only have to say, then you are wrong. We bring you a message also from a comrade of ours and someone who you quite know of; Cielo. He asks of you to tune in on the 10 o'clock national news later in the evening for an important announcement. That will be all, Ciao.

-VDG

After reading the letter, Kyoya stood up from his chair, turned on his paper shredder and puts the letter inside to be shredded to bits-or at this case, strips. He then destroys the paper shredder with his tonfas then. A black aura surrounds him as he glared at the paper shredder which still contained the ripped pieces of that damn letter.

"Those damn herbivores...I'll bite them to death-!"

It seems that Hibari Kyoya has new targets on his hit list next to Cielo.

***

"What the hell is this-!?" Gokudera (AKA Arashi) exclaims as he clenches a piece of paper in his hand. Mukuro (AKA Misuto), chuckles as he sat next to Chrome (AKA Kiri) as they sit by a table in Cafe Oozora which was Tsuna's cafe. Yamamoto (AKA Ame) just laughs, "It's quite funny~ Good work Mukuro~"he says then taking a sip of his milk tea. "Oh-! It's well-written!!" Ryohei (AKA Hare) loudly says while nodding.

They were all gathered today in Tsuna's (AKA Cielo) cafe to talk about the upcoming announcement later, though Lambo (AKA Fulmine) wasn't present today since he had school. They were quite loud but the other customers didn't mind since they got to see such handsome men and a pretty woman gathered together. Add in the cute and kind barista and cafe owner, and the cafe was like paradise to them.

"You guys, please quiet down yourselves. You're disturbing the other customers." Tsuna tells his friends. "But Tsuna-sama! Look at this copy of the letter Mukuro wrote!!" Gokudera says while holding out the piece of paper to Tsuna. "Why did we even let him write it!?" the silverette exclaims.

Yamamoto laughs, "Well...Mukuro had drawn the shortest stick...so he got to write the letter.""Yeah-!" Ryohei nods. "The way he wrote it is my problem dammit-!" Gokudera says.

Tsuna takes a look at the copy of the letter they sent to the police station and then just sighed. "Seriously though this letter....oh well, can't help it. Oh yes, how was 'he' Mukuro?" Tsuna asks the long-haired man who was happily eating some chocolate cake.

Unfortunately, Mukuro wasn't able to eat the chocolate truffle cake he wanted, yet Tsuna wasn't able to get the German chocolates he wanted also. All because of a certain black haired and obsidian-like eyed man who was dubbed as Torture Master, the Spartan Tutor and the King of the Underworld. He was also Tsuna's guardian.

"Your beloved is fine, as always." Mukuro says. "A bit high-blooded in the morning already but just fine still." Tsuna giggles and just go into a daze and started saying; 'Hibari-san should really take care of himself more..maybe I should bring over some tea for him...a few biscuits also-!' His friends-slash-guardians just stare at him, sweatdropping at his 'split personality'-like demeanor.

Tsuna then turns to them and spoke in a low voice, "Is everything ready." They all nod which made Tsuna smile, "Good~ Can't wait~~"

***

"Kyoya-? Why are you still up?" Alaude asks his little brother who he then encounters while getting some coffee. "That mafia-vigilante group sent me a letter that said the phantom thief wants me to watch the ten o'clock news for an announcement..." Kyoya answers, then walks towards the living room. "The VDG did-?" Alaude follows him then.

Kyoya turns on the tv and sits on the couch, Alaude sitting beside him. They then watch the news which was just about to start.

'News at Ten! Before we start the usual program, we have breaking news for everyone all over Japan-!!!' the female reporter says eagerly.

The male reporter nods, 'You're right Sayaka-san! Just an hour ago, we just received a letter from the one and only phantom thief; Cielo-!'

Kyoya's and Alaude's eyes narrowed as they heard at what the reported just announced. Kyoya's hunch was right...it must be another heist. But this soon-? What gives...

'Now-! We shall show everyone what contains inside the letter-!' the two reporters say. The screen changes as they then see a picture of the letter sent by Cielo.

At the "large hill" where the bamboo plant grows,

there hides the child who softly speaks to the fairies.

I shall carry her off at the stroke of eleven when the sky has turned dark,

on the fourteenth day of the eight month.

One skylark shall chase the sky while another shall meet a raven.

And that hill's seaport shall experience all kinds of weather.

~Cielo

While the two reporters talk about the letter being quite cryptic and what is it's meaning, Alaude and Kyoya were already thinking hard and their minds starting decipher the letter.

"He's inviting you." Alaude glances at his little brother as he said that. Kyoya just nods. "You also. It seems your target is there also." he says.

"Not just him...the VDG will turn up there also." Alaude stands up then. "What did your boss say." Kyoya asks his older brother who answers, "I'm cleared to go."

"I'm coming with."

"Hn. Go to sleep soon. Goodnight Kyoya." Alaude then walks back to his bedroom, not to sleep-but to plan and start packing. Kyoya turns off the television and slightly smirked.

Time to hunt.


	6. Chapter VI: Arrival and Unravel

"We're here Kyoya." Alaude says as he parks the car. 

Kyoya glances out of the window and looks at the hotel they were going to stay in. Mitsui Garden Hotel Osaka Premier; a 16-story high rise building in Nakanoshima, which is at the center of the city of Osaka. This is where he and his older brother will be staying in for some time till the time Cielo shows up.

He frowns at having to stay where a lot of people are. Why can't he and his brother stay somewhere more...'moderate'. The reason why was that this was the closest hotel to where Cielo's heist is going to take place. He gets out of the car after Alaude who opens the trunk and get their luggage. Alaude hands him his black weekend bag first then gets his own luggage which was a silver-colored suitcase. 

"What's inside?" Kyoya asks his older brother. They were only staying for a little while so he only settled with a weekend bag with his uniform inside, some casual clothes and other necessities. While his brother looked like he'll be staying here much longer.

"My laptop and just some other things. Come on, let's go inside." Alaude answers him. As they enter, a few of the people inside turn their heads to look at the two handsome men who just entered. Kyoya and Alaude go to the front desk then, ignoring the stares, though Kyoya still felt slightly pissed with other people around.

"Reserved under Hibari." Alaude says to the blushing female employee who then gives him their hotel keys. 

Kyoya looks at him, "Why are we sharing a room." he narrows his eyes at his brother.

"Is there a problem if we are?" Alaude asks while raising an eyebrow at him.

Kyoya frowns, "I don't like crowding."

"Two people sharing a room together is hardly crowding Kyoya." Alaude replies as he pockets the keys.

"I still don't want to." Kyoya narrows his eyes at him.

"It's already been done and at least we're not sharing a bed. Remember that I let you come with me since Cielo's clearly 'interested' in you. So let's go up to our rooms, let me unpack and do recon after." Alaude says as he then heads towards the elevator.

Kyoya's eye twitched in annoyance and then just follows after him. He was still not pleased, but he cannot do anything about it. It was thanks to Alaude that he could come and that Cielo's puzzling letter was solved. With his help, of course.

_._

_._

_._

_**-Flashback-** _

_**(Three days after Cielo's letter was sent)** _

_**August 12, 20XX - 9:48 AM**  
**Tokyo** _

_"Why am I here." Kyoya asks his older brother while looking around in disdain at the crowds of people around them as they stood before the Tokyo Police Headquarters._

_"My superior asked me to attend the Cielo Special Investigation Conference as a representative for Europol in order to help Cielo's capture." Alaude replies then walks inside and towards the elevator, with Kyoya following him. Inside, Kyoya glanced around and see the many_ _police officers of Tokyo walking around and doing their jobs. He then notices that there were also other policemen from the nearby cities._

_"So the National Police Agency can't help but ask for aid regarding this case..." Kyoya says as he and Alaude then enter the elevator._

_"I'm sure they prefer to call it as 'assistance', but yeah. They got wind of me being here also." Alaude says as the elevator doors close, he presses a button and they then go up._

_Kyoya hums, "Seems like all of Japan's 'men of justice' really wants that thief behind bars." he comments._

_"Of course they would. It's their 'supposed' duty to catch him and their pride is also on the line."_

_"Why am I here anyway. I have no business with these men." Kyoya asks his brother who was leaning back against the elevator's smooth walls with his arms crossed._

_"I just need your opinion."_

_"Opinion on what-?"_

_"Regarding Cielo's heist notice. You know him better than anyone else, Kyoya. You've been after him for one year and you are the one and only person who he always faces off. And you two even converse with each other, correct?"_ _Kyoya blinks and then nods._

_"With that, regarding your experience and knowledge with Cielo, you can help in solving his riddle of a notice." Alaude says._ _The elevator then stops, the doors open and they both walk out and head towards the conference room within the building._

_So that's what he meant by needing his opinion. This latest notice was certainly unlike the past ones which just states the place, time and what item he will steal._

_On how Cielo writes his notices that way made his blood boil  since it was like the thief was mocking them-or him, of the fact that even if they even if they knew when or where he will steal and what it would be, none of them would be able to catch him at all._

_Remembering that made Kyoya pissed off, his eyes narrowing then. Damn that herbivore thief._

_"So I just have to help you solve his notice..." Kyoya looks at his older brother who nods._

_"Yeah. You know I'm not interested in catching Cielo but I was ordered to. Besides, I might get something out of this..." Alaude says which made Kyoya raise an eyebrow. His brother might have been thinking (or hoping) that his 'target'; the Number One Hitman Reborn will appear on the date of the heist. There was that line..._

_Soon, they arrive to the where the conference is being held in._ _They then open the wooden double-doors and were greeted by the sight of numerous policemen, investigators and detectives from all around Japan and some support personnel who might be able to help._

_It was always like this every time Cielo announced his heist on television. Police officers or detectives from all around gather in order to catch him. Last week in Namimori was a slight exception since the thief just sent a note to the town's police station-specifically placed on Kyoya's desk. Of course the rest of the country found out of the last heist and he worked overtime in order to keep away pesky reporters from ruining the peace of Namimori._

_Kyoya's eye twitched at seeing the crowd and he was just itching to get his tonfas and bite every person here to death._

_"Behave yourself Kyoya. Don't give me a hard time explaining to a Superintendent here why more than fifty capable police officers are unconscious and injured." Alaude warns his younger brother who just looked away while sporting a frown on his face. The platinum-haired man sighs then gestured Kyoya to follow him._

_"Let's go. The sooner this meeting start, the sooner we can go back to Namimori. I still have some stuff to pack."_

_Kyoya soft grunts then follows Alaude. As soon as they entered, heads turned to look at them and everyone then started whispering to each other. It wasn't exactly a secret that Kyoya was the one who always-or more like, he was the only one who engaged with Cielo directly. They were like rivals, though for the younger Hibari it was more like a predator-and-prey 'relationship'._

_Alaude shook hands with a man who was the superintendent of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police 2nd division. Kyoya stays by his brother's side, quiet._

_"Mister Alaude. Thank you for coming, I'm grateful that we have Europol's help in this one." the man says after letting go of Alaude's hand. "We have been having ... some difficulty with the letter's decryption..."_

_"On behalf of Europol, I will do my best in helping you capture Cielo." Alaude tells him._

_The man nods gratefully, "Thank you." he then looks at Kyoya who stayed silent. "And you must be Hibari Kyoya. It's good to know that you are here to help us."_ _Kyoya just nods afters aluting at the man who was of a higher rank than him._

_"With the two of you here, I am sure we will be able to solve this riddle and find out where that damn Cielo is going to steal another precious object." the man, named Nakamura continued to say._

_As his brother and the man continued to talk with each other, Kyoya looks around the conference room they were in. It was quite wide, the many wooden chairs occupied already by all kinds of people who dealt with crime, who were also glancing at him and his older brother. He narrowed his eyes at them which made them turn their heads away._

_"Come on Kyoya. We're going to start." Alaude tells him then. Kyoya and Alaude sit by the front, just beside the superintendent. The man stands while wielding a microphone, "Let us start."_

_The room's lighting then goes dim. The projector in front of them all starts up and starts projecting the image of Cielo's heist notice on the projection screen before them. The atmosphere then turns serious as they gaze at the  piece of paper written with a riddle._

_Everyone's eyes narrowed as they look and read the letter all over and over again, trying to find out the meaning of the letter. "_ _As all of you can see here is Cielo's latest notice. Right after this was aired, we immediately copied it and started to interpret its supposed message..." the superintendent starts to say._

_"Unlike Cielo's previous messages, this is something we have to solve. In the first line, ' "large hill" where the bamboo plant grows', we figured that he will steal something from a particular large hill so we checked all hills and even mountains where bamboo grows. When we did find a place, there were no buildings or anywhere he can steal something."_

_One policeman raised his hand and stood up, "What if it was a building made out of bamboo-?" he asks. "We thought of that also and sought for any kind of building made of bamboo. Houses, museums, stores-any kind but there was none." the superintendent shook his head while sighing._

_Kyoya and Alaude just stayed silent, thinking also about the letter's hidden message. Another policeman then stands up, asking another question._

_"What about the second line, Sir-? 'Here hides the child who softly speaks to the fairies'." he says._

_"As much as we know about Cielo and the list of the items he has ever stolen-it could only be a jewel, painting or a sculpture. It could also be anything of historical value. We have contacted every museum and library regarding this phrase. We have a list of objects that might match with the phrase but none of them could not be found in a large hill or anywhere bamboo grows." Superintendent Nakamura answers._

_"The third line was undoubtedly the easiest one to solve. On August 14 at 11 P.M. Cielo will steal whatever he will be stealing." he continued._

_"And the last two phrases-? What do they mean?" a female police officer asks this time._

_"We...have not uncovered the meaning of those two phrases yet..." the superintendent admits. "But. We have people who are here to offer their assistance in order to solve the rest of the letter._ _"  he then says a_ _s he gestured for Alaude and Kyoya to stand up. Alaude and Kyoya does so, though the latter was frowning as he does so. All eyes were on them then as soon as they stood up._

_"This is Mister Hibari Alaude of Europol and his younger brother Hibari Kyoya who I'm sure you all know of." Nakamura then turns to Alaude, "Alaude-kun. Have you figured out anything-?"_

_Kyoya looked at his older brother who glanced at him. He slightly raised an eyebrow. Why was he looking at him..._

_Alaude stands up then while holding his own microphone. "I have. But before I say anything, I would like to hear what my brother has to say. As he is Cielo's 'rival' and has engaged with him more than anyone else has, he himself has seen how the thief acts and how he behaves." he says while glancing at Kyoya by the corner of his eye._

_Kyoya glares at his older brother as he said that. His older brother wanted him to say what his interpretation of what Cielo's message could be. Of course he was able to figure it out eventually, with Cielo purposely leaving hints just all over the letter. How it was written and worded...it was like that because it was meant to be solved by him and Alaude only and to piss of any other people who tried figuring out what it meant._

_Even without the phantom thief right here in the room, he was still continuing to trick them all._

_The younger Hibari just sighed and proceeded to stand up, then suddenly walked towards the man who had the laptop that was connected to the projector. "Let me sit here for awhile." he tells the guy who then stands up and left his seat immediately as he saw Kyoya's pissed off expression on his face._

_Kyoya then holds a microphone as he looked at everyone in the room. Seeing this many people just made him even more pissed off. He'll have to explain this quick yet well so this herbivores can understand. He turns to Nakamura, "Do you have a laser pointer?" he suddenly asks._

_"Hah-? Ah, yes...we do." he then hands it to Kyoya who turns it on and points it at the projector screen. The red dot appearing over the words, "large hill"._

_"In the first line where it says; ' On the "large hill" where the bamboo plant grows', before you start thinking he'll be stealing on a large hill and where bamboo grows, you have to understand the line then read the rest of the letter and connect everything." he then directs the laser's red dot to the word before large which was 'the'._

_" **'The'** is a specific determiner which is used usually before a noun or noun phrase. It is used to specify something or points at what is being actually referred which at this case is "large hill". There is also the quotation marks of that phrase. A quotation also functions as a subject or object in a sentence and it is sometimes used when a word or phrase means something."_

_While Kyoya then types something into the computer, the other policemen inside the conference room was quite dumbfounded at Kyoya's analyzation and explanation._

_The image of Cielo's letter then disappears and was soon replaced by a Wikipedia article of...Osaka-? Kyoya scrolls down the page and there they see by the Etymology was that Osaka literally meant "large hill" or "large slope". Everyone in the room then started to talk with one another._

_"So that's what he meant by "large hill"-!?"_

_"Cielo's going to steal something in Osaka then!"_

_"Where exactly..."_

_"Shut up." Kyoya says into the microphone, making everyone shut up. He was still pissed off and it was a bit obvious in his voice. The image of the heist notice returns, and Kyoya points at the rest of the first line._

_" 'Where the bamboo plant grows'. 'The', is still being used the same way with "large hill". We've already found out that Cielo will be going to Osaka. We just have to find out where exactly..." Kyoya types something else in the laptop and this time the screen shows the Arashiyama Bamboo Grove in Kyoto._

_"This is the nearest place to Osaka where bamboo grows but this is located in Kyoto which could not be the place at all. There are numerous places in Osaka where that thief could possibly steal something and the time when everyone here would have figured out where would that be is when he has already stolen what he wanted." Kyoya says as he stared at every police officer in the room. As he said those words, everyone was infuriated at what he said._

_"What did you say-!"_

_"You kid!"_

_"Alaude-kun, please reprimand your..." the Superintendent turned to the older Hibari who was just smirking in amusement._ _Kyoya's eyes narrowed, glaring at every one of them making them tense and shut up once more._

_"So what would be the place where Cielo will appear?" his older brother asks him. Kyoya glared at him a bit for making putting him in these situation but answers still._

_"The National Art Museum on the island of Nakanoshima."_

_Kyoya then shows them all the image of the subterranean Japanese art museum. The museum focuses on Japanese and foreign Contemporary art, with exhibitions from the museum collection and also special exhibitions._

_"The exterior design of the museum represents the life force of bamboo and the growth and development of contemporary art." Kyoya tells them all. "And in two days from now on the date of Cielo's heist,  a particular painting is to be displayed in the museum's B3 floor. The notice's second line; ' There hides the child who softly speaks to the fairies', meant that painting's later showcase on that day."_

_Alaude stands up then takes over for Kyoya now. He shows them an image of the artwork that was sold for Fifty-five million dollars (almost 6 billion yen), to a rich businessman and well-known art collector who wanted to showcase the painting for awhile in Japan till he goes back to his home country in Europe._

_Nakamura then orders every one to cooperate and help in catching Cielo while also ordering other officers  to contact the Osaka Prefectural Police for their assistance. He makes a speech about protecting the painting but never to forget that they will and need to catch Cielo also. Everyone, except for Alaude and Kyoya roar in determination then._

_After the conference, Superintendent Nakamura shook hands with Alaude and Kyoya while thanking them for their assistance in solving the letter. He then asks the two brothers regarding the meaning of the last two lines._ _Alaude tells him the answer while also giving him a sealed envelope from his superior. He and Kyoya then soon leave and go back to Namimori._

_._

_._

_._

"Nii-san." 

"Hm?"

He looks at his older brother who was typing something out in his laptop. They were inside their hotel room which was quite comfortable enough. When he first entered the room, he frowned at the two beds which reminded him that they were sharing a room. At least he and his brother won't be sharing a bed.

"What was in the sealed envelope that you gave to that Superintendent." he asks.

"That's classified." Alaude answers, not looking at him at all. 

Kyoya stared at him while frowning.

"It was a letter from my boss informing him about the VDG's expected appearance in the Port of Osaka and asking him to station people there." Alaude finally answers after a few minutes.

"You said it was classified." Kyoya looks at his brother who just shrugs.

 "What are you doing." he asks. 

"Just researching about the buyer of the painting." Alaude answers.

"Hn..."

After Alaude shuts down his laptop and Kyoya reading the message Kusakabe sent him (a report on how Namimori was), the two were about to leave to head towards the National Art Museum to check out the painting Cielo was after. Kyoya was talking to his brother who was tidying up when he opens the door and he suddenly tenses up when he heard that voice saying his name.

"Hibari...san-?"

Kyoya turns his head to see Tsuna who had a surprised expression on his face. And by the brunet barista's side was the mysterious raven-haired man from a week ago who had caused the cafe owner to act a bit not like himself.

"Sawada..."

"Who's there Kyoya-?" his brother asks while walking towards him. Aladee turned his head and his eyes widened at seeing the raven-haired man.

"Renato."

"Hi there Alaude. Nice to see you again." the man says while slightly grinning.

The atmosphere around the four was a mix of heavy tension and awkwardness. And now, they were all riding in an elevator together.

This will be fun.

Not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally for gosh's sake I have update. I went crazy on searching and trying to decrypt the letter that I made. Sheesh me.
> 
> I apologize for any grammatical mistakes and if there are facts that I have gotten wrong. I have never been to Japan and I only know about this places because of me internet surfing. And there are sentences you do not understand...I deeply apologize. Comment if you have any questions. Thank you. Got inspired by Detective Conan with the rest. And Kaito Kid.
> 
> Kyoya's a bit OOC here. He's like an English teacher herexD.
> 
> And if there are people still confused with the last two lines of the letter, this is the meaning:
> 
> One skylark shall chase the sky while another shall meet a raven.
> 
> ->one skylark = 'Hibari' means skylark
> 
> ->another skylark = Alaude means skylark in French
> 
> ->Sky = Cielo means sky in Italian
> 
> ->raven = Reborn the hitman always clad in black
> 
> And that hill's seaport shall experience all kinds of weather
> 
> ->hill = Osaka
> 
> ->seaport = any port in Osaka or the port of Osaka
> 
> ->all kinds of weather = VDG (guardians which positions are all kinds of weather phenomena)
> 
> ->experience = CHAOS


	7. Chapter VII: Time Before Showtime

Tsuna just sighed as he looked at how Renato _'flirted'_ with Alaude. Apparently, the raven-haired man's way of flirting with the platinum-blond investigator is by teasing which just irritated the latter to the former's amusement.

Coincidentally, or not, the two pairs were actually heading towards the same place; the National Museum of Art, which was just a five-minute walk from the hotel they were all staying in.

"Ummm...Hibari-san?" Tsuna shyly looks at Kyoya as they walk together towards the museum.

"What is it?" Kyoya glances at him.

The brunet faintly blushed as Kyoya looked at him. "Well...you're here in Osaka because of that phantom thief, Cielo, right-?"

Kyoya nods, "Of course. I'm going to make sure he won't escape this time and will be behind bars." he says with determination, his eyes narrowed.

"I see...please be careful." Tsuna tells him.

"Are you underestimating me, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Kyoya lightly raises an eyebrow at him.

Tsuna shook his head furiously, "No-! Of course not Hibari-san! I'm just...worried for you..." he looks down on the ground, his hands clenched tight. He then suddenly felt a hand on his head, gently ruffling his hair. Tsuna looks up to see Kyoya gazing at him with a soft smile on his face which then quickly disappeared.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Kyoya tells him before pulling his hand away.

He had grown fond for the younger-looking café owner. And also protective. Kyoya had often 'rescued' Tsuna from bullies when they had still attended the same high school. Though he insists on saying that he was only keeping the peace and biting pathetic herbivores to death.

He had become slightly interested also with Tsuna who had experienced heavy hardships that was sure to break him, yet the brunet was still able to stay strong and smile brightly like he is doing right now.

Tsuna smiled at him while nodding, "Hai. Hibari-san's strong and you will catch him." _Maybe_. He added silently in his mind.

Kyoya just nods and they continued on walking, having stopped for a while, soon catching up to Renato and Alaude who were still bickering with one another. Or more like Alaude was doing the bickering part and Renato just smirked and continued on teasing him.

They all soon see the museum with the large steel structure outside which was designed to look like a bamboo bending under a breeze. The museum primarily focuses on Japanese and foreign contemporary art, holding exhibitions from their museum collection and also special exhibitions.

They all notice that there were a lot of people here, including policemen here. It was probably because a few famed artworks of a famous art collector is to be showcased here today, and one of them is a painting that is targeted by the ever-infamous phantom thief; Cielo.

There were even more people inside, just flooding towards third basement floor in order to see that particular painting. Tsuna slightly tensed as he can feel the dark aura Kyoya was emitting from his body.

"Too many...herbivores..." Kyoya's hand was just itching to grab his tonfas to bite every single person around them.

"H-Hibari-san..! Just calm down-!" Tsuna tries to calm his _cru_ \- regular customer down.

Alaude manage to catch another security guard's attention, telling him who they are and he helped them go through the crowd and led them towards the gallery where the special exhibition is being held.

Kyoya looks around and then sees the painting Cielo was after. Two guards were flanking it, and a man in a business suit he recognized to be the owner of the paintings currently being displayed, was being interviewed by a news reporter.

While his brother went towards the man to talk about the painting and how there shouldn't be reporters at the moment. Kyoya looked at Renato and Tsuna who were looking around the other paintings then turned to gaze at the star of the gallery. He sees Tsuna talk excitedly about the painting with the raven-haired man who was slightly smiling as he chatted with the brunet.

Kyoya frowned as he looked at the two. Why did his heart slightly 'pang-ed' when he saw the two getting along so well. Is he sick? He couldn't be. He still has that damn phantom thief herbivore to catch. The policeman ponders on how Tsuna is quite close with the man named Renato. When he looks at the supposed-model, his instincts tell him to watch out for him.

"Hibari-san?"

Kyoya blinks then looks at Tsuna who had been calling his name for a while. "Hm?"

"Are you alright? You spaced out a little..." Tsuna looks at him worriedly. Kyoya just nods, "Yeah...I'm fine. Just thinking."

"I see..."

Kyoya then looks at the targeted painting. He silently ponders on why this kind of painting would be displayed here, a contemporary art museum, when it's not even of the contemporary art genre.

"I haven't seen a fairy painting for a while. And it's quite nice to see it's portraying _that_ fairy tale, right Renato?" Tsuna looks at his companion. Renato just nods.

Kyoya looks at them then, "'This painting is based on the Three Fairies', correct?" he asks.

Tsuna nods. "Hai. An Italian literary fairy tale written by Giambattista Basile. It was in his 1634 work, the Pentamerone." The three of them look at the painting of a lovely young girl who was combing a beautiful lady's hair-a fairy. There were two other beautiful women sitting nearby who were also fairies and they seem to at the bottom of a cliff. It was quite full of life and well-detailed.

As Kyoya looks at the painting he wonders also why Cielo would be after this. When he researched about the painting, the only information about it was that it was a fairy painting; a genre of painting featuring fairies and/or fairy tales. This kind of genre was mostly associated to the Victorian Era in Great Britain. And that the painting was based and portrayed a part in the fairy tale Tsuna said.

It didn't really answer his question why would Cielo would want this painting but he'll find out the answer to that later. For now, he will focus on catching that phantom thief Cielo.

Tsuna approaches Kyoya after talking with Renato a bit. "Hibari-san? We'll be going now. It was nice of you to accompany us towards here, even when there are a lot of people..."

Kyoya just nodded at him. "It's fine. Where will you be two go?" he asks. Just curious.

"Renato and I will be meeting up with everyone else. Lambo and Ryohei-nii went to the Osaka Aquarium Kaiyukan, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun are at the Umeda Sky Building and Mukuro and Chrome are just exploring wherever in Osaka."

Kyoya slightly twitched at hearing Mukuro's name mentioned. That guy was a nuisance and the two have been like mortal enemies since they've encountered each other and fought. He calms himself down before he destroys something valuable.

"Make sure your group stays out of trouble. Especially the pineapple head, Gokudera Hayato and Sasagawa. Understood?" Kyoya tells Tsuna who nods and even saluted. "Yes Sir!"

Kyoya slightly smiled and ruffled his hair which made Tsuna slightly blush and smile. The brunet then soon leaves with Renato who was staring a bit at Alaude. The raven-haired policeman reminds himself to better ask his older brother what was his relationship with the man named Renato Sinclair.

***

"Mentioning where your guardians are...quite sure that _your 'beloved'_ won't catch up?" Renato asks Tsuna as they walk back towards their hotel to get their parked car and head towards their meeting point with the rest.

Tsuna hums, "Very sure. He's too busy trying to catch Cielo anyways." he says before pouting. "I was hoping he'd get jealous with you beside me...."

Renato can't help but laugh at what he said. "Well...I can't say it didn't work..." How could he not feel how Hibari Kyoya heatedly stared at him and Tsuna. The man wasn't jealous... _yet_. He's feeling it but he doesn't know he is.

Tsuna looks at him, "What do you mean." he asks.

Renato/ Reborn jut smirked. Maybe he will find some entertainment with his student's cute, little and dangerous crush on the policeman...

"It means what it means, Dame-Tsuna."

"Mou~ Stop calling me with that nickname already." Tsuna pouts at Renato who just continued smirking and sang, "Nope~. Call your guardians in already dame-Tsuna. It's about time they report."

The brunet then sighs. "Hai hai..." He retrieves his phone from his pocket and starts dialing the first number.

* * *

A silver-haired 24-year old was looking around the city of Osaka while being 170 meters off the ground. One can't help but turn their heads to him as he was quite handsome even when currently frowning, wore punk-like clothing and an unlit cigarette was between his lips while strangely supporting a mini-laptop in his arm.

If one would look closely at the laptop's screen, they would see that a map was showing and that a few points were marked on it. It was the map of the whole Osaka prefecture.

"Gokudera."

The silveret turned to look at his 'comrade', slightly scowling as he looked at the tall, brown-eyed baseball lover who had a camera in his hand. "What is it yakyuu-baka." Yamamoto grins while holding up the camera, "I'm done taking pictures of the surrounding areas. Anything else??"

Gokudera looked at his laptop, pressing a few keys then closes it. "None. We're done here." Yamamoto nods then looks at the breathtaking sight in front and around them, his hair fluttering a little because of the wind.

"The wind's pretty strong here, and the sight is amazing. We should visit this place again with Tsuna and the rest. Though Lambo might get scared because of the height." he grins.

Gokudera rolled his eyes, "That damn cow should really get over his fear of heights. Though it's possible we could visit here once more, Juudaime would like the view." Yamamoto nods in agreement.

The two were currently on the Umeda Sky Building's rooftop corridor; the 'Lumi Sky Walk' which offered a 360-degree panoramic view of Osaka. It was quite a breathtaking sight, more so on a clear day even with the strong wind.

Gokudera's phone then starts to ring. He smiles as he reads the caller ID then answers it with a happy demeanor.

"Juudaime-!" he happily greets Tsuna. "How are you? Is everything alright over there? Do you need back-up? That bastard Hibari didn't do anything do you, did he-?!"

He could hear Tsuna softly sighing before answering him, _"Everything is fine Hayato. Though do remember not to call Hibari-san like that. And boy would I like him to do me..."_

Gokudera felt relieved at hearing Tsuna was alright. With Reborn beside him, of course he would be. He was then taken aback at hearing what Tsuna said next, being able to hear those words even when the brunet was muttering them. "E-excuse me Juudaime-?"

_"Ah-! Nothing, nothing..."_

At the other side of the call, Tsuna softly coughs, embarrassed at having his right-hand man and best friend hear that even though he already knows how much he liked the handsome yet ruthless policeman of Namimori.

The brunet glares at Renato who was purposely not hiding his wide smirk that was clearly directed at him and what he said.

_"Hayato, it's time to call everyone in. Reborn and I are already on our way to the meeting point. You and Takeshi should head over there now."_

"Understood Juudaime-!" Gokudera then turns to Yamamoto while still being on the phone, "Oy yakyuu-baka, time for us to go." he starts walking towards the glass elevator.

"Eh-? Why?" Yamamoto follows after him.

"Time to report in. So hurry up now!"

_"We'll see you guys there."_

"Hai-!" Hayato and Takeshi then enters the elevator, exits the building then called for a taxi to head towards their group's meeting point.

The call then ends and Tsuna started dialing another number as he goes into the passenger seat and Renato in the driver's seat. He then starts the car, and as they go on the road, the call connects.

_"Lambo here." a lazy-filled voice answers the phone._

"Lambo. You and Ryohei-nii start heading towards the meeting point now."

_"Eh...I wanted to see more of the fish..."_

Lambo was looking at the different kinds of fishes before him while Ryohei greeted the penguins before him. They were currently in the aquarium's interactive exhibit, having gone here after looking at the whale sharks in the Pacific Ocean section at the permanent exhibit. They quickly finished what they were supposed to do and had gone here after asking Tsuna beforehand.

_"Gomen ne Lambo...I promise after this job you can go there again. And this time with everyone else."_

"..promise?"

_"Promise."_

"Alright, fine..." he agreed. His Tsuna-nii has never broke any of his promises to him and/or his other siblings. And won't.

"Oh-! Is that Sawada-? SAWADA-!!" Ryohei finally realizes that Lambo was on the phone talking to Tsuna so went to his side to talk to the brunet. Lambo flinched at the loud voice. It was a miracle he wasn't deaf yet at having endured Ryohei's voice or ten years. Well, he himself was pretty loud back when he was a child.

Tsuna had to back away a bit from his phone, as to not have his eardrums bleed because of the loudness and intensity of Ryohei's voice.

_"Hello Ryohei-nii. I already told Lambo that it's time to go to where we're all going to meet."_

"Ah, already-? Alright then-! We'll be there as soon as ten minutes!!" Ryohei loudly says, everyone staring at them now. Lambo shouts back at Ryohei as he said that, "Are you kidding me-!? It takes twenty minutes to get there!!!"

"Then we'll run!!! It'll be good for your body-!" the loud boxer grins while punching his fist into the air.

"No-!!!!"

Tsuna can't help but sweatdrop at their 'conversation'. With their shouting, they were disturbing everyone there in the vicinity and for sure the guards will appear to escort them out...

At that moment, two guards appeared and walked towards Lambo and Ryohei to tell them not to shout and disturb the other people.

"Ah! Gotta go Sawada! Incoming guards-! Let's go Lambo!!" Ryohei grabs Lambo's hand then runs towards the exit.

Tsuna stared at his phone, the call ending rather abruptly then sighs. "You have got to be kidding me..." He hopes the two will be alright and won't get banned from ever visiting the aquarium...

Renato chuckles, "Expected from your guardians." he smirks while driving. Tsuna shot him an annoyed glance then held back the sudden urge of punching his tutor, he doesn't want to die yet thank you, and just leant back against his seat, trying to relax while dialing the last number.

_"Boss-?"_

"Hi Chrome. Where are you and Mukuro right now?" Tsuna asks his only female guardian.

_"We're in the 'Jean-Paul Hevin' café, boss. Mukuro-sama is currently enjoying himself a plate of Chocolate Framboise."_

Tsuna then pouts hard at hearing that. He was planning to go there tomorrow to enjoy some delicious chocolate treats... His eye slightly twitches at hearing Mukuro just eating desserts. That pineapple-haired guardian of his better did something regarding this job or he'll lock him up in their interrogation room again.

At the café, Mukuro was happily enjoying the taste of bittersweet chocolate and raspberries, liking how the two flavors suited together and complemented with each other. The two of them first went for the chocolate ice cream set and Chrome herself loved the macarons. It was chocolate heaven that this palce was definitely Mukuro's favorite place.

"Chrome, can you..."

_"Order a box? Of course, boss."_

Chrome anticipated Tsuna would sulk a little as soon as finding out she and Mukuro were here so she ordered in advance two boxes of chocolate pastries for him.

"Really-? Thanks Chrome~" Tsuna replies happily. He can't wait to taste those chocolate sweets...

"Oy Dame-Tsuna. Remember why you're calling." Renato tells him while parking the car. "Ah, oh yeah-! Chrome, tell Mukuro to stop eating. I've called everyone else and they're heading towards the meeting point."

_"It's time to report already Boss?"_

"Yeah. Please tell me Mukuro didn't just drag you to go sightseeing and search for chocolate shops."

_"Don't worry boss. We did our work first before going here."_

"Good. I'll see you guys there soon."

_"Hai."_

Chrome tells Mukuro that it was time to go, Mukuro slightly frowned but nods. He pays for their food and Chrome accepts the two boxes she ordered. The two of them leave the café, called for a taxi then went on their way.

Tsuna ends the call then places his phone back in his pocket. Soon, they arrive at their destination and the meeting point-the Osaka Castle Park.

Renato parks the car, the two of them get out and enter the public urban park and historical site. There were quite a lot of people around. There are a few food vendors, nearby is a souvenir shop and musicians were just scattered all over the castle park.

The brunet hopes in his mind that there won't be people who'd be able to recognize Renato who was currently wearing a disguise, a scarf and sunglasses, and then would start chasing them around. Yes, he could always ditch Renato but the people who were just chasing Renato would find him quite cute (and handsome) and the two of them will be in the same page.

Whenever the two of them were in public, people often stared at them. Either because Tsuna had that certain charisma in his that people can't help but look at him and his cuteness or Renato was just in the vicinity and that he was hot as hell in real life.

Tsuna slightly frowns as he glanced at his companion who just smirked.

"For a month I will not make your favorite espresso if we get chased by a crowd of people again who wanted your signatures and take pictures with you, again."

"Don't involve my espresso in this. It's not my fault a lot of people are attracted to me right away."

Tsuna rolled his eyes, "Right..."

"And are you sure it's not you who they're staring at?" Renato asks him, still smirking. The two of them bought some food first from then head towards directly behind Osaka castle, walk up the stairs of the wall there and then go to the benches and tables there with shade because of the trees. It was the perfect place to take a nap and have a picnic. The latter which they were actually going to do.

Tsuna and Renato wait for the rest, sitting down by a picnic table. After a while, everyone else finally arrive.

"Juudaime-!" Gokudera rushes to Tsuna who smiles and greets his friend, "Hayato."

Gokudera then salutes at him, "We have returned from our sightseeing. Everything regarding the routes and directions are perfect and in here." He shows him the mini-laptop then. Tsuna smile and nods, "Good work Hayato. You too Takeshi." He looks at his left-hand man who grins. "I also have the pictures needed right here." He gestured at his camera.

"Thank you, both of you." Tsuna then lets the two sit down, Renato teasing Gokudera and Yamamoto then. Something about just not sightseeing and being on a date. Yamamoto just laughs while Gokudera flusters and starts rambling that he would never go on a date with a baseball-idiot and more.

Tsuna just sighed then looked at Mukuro and Chrome. "How did it go?" he asks them.

"Quite well actually. That art collector's assistant was very cooperative..." Mukuro slightly smirks. Tsuna raised an eyebrow, "Please don't tell me you mentally tortured her or something."

Chrome shook her head, "Don't worry boss. I made sure Mukuro-sama didn't do anything like that. We just 'convinced' her to show us the documents that Mister Reborn asked for then made copies of them. We also have the police's security plans right here." she then hands Renato and Tsuna a folder each.

Renato hums, nodding at Chrome and Mukuro. "Well done you two." He then starts reading the documents. Tsuna nods at his two Mist guardians also, "Thank you for the good work."

"Here's the pastries you wanted also, boss." Chrome hands him the two boxes with cake and various chocolate pastries inside them.

Tsuna happily cheers then hugs Chrome, "Thank you Thank you Thank you~!!"

Chrome faintly blushes then smiled, happy to see her boss happy. Tsuna hugs the boxes close then sets them down.

"Ne Tsuna-nii, can I have some?" Lambo asks while resting his chin on his hand. Tsuna smiles then nods, "Of course Lambo. How was it by the port?"

Lambo slightly frowns, "Troublesome. Mukuro and Chrome-nee would've been much better in infiltrating the Port and Harbor Bureau." Ryohei pats his back, "It was thanks to Lambo doing a distraction that I was able to sneak inside the office and see the records of incoming ships. And also get a copy of a map of the whole port."

Tsuna looks at him, "What did you discover." Ryohei hands Hayato a flash drive who quickly inserted it in his laptop, pressing a few keys then showed them all a normal-looking container ship.

"Container ships go through container terminals. There are about seven container terminals, C1 –C4 used by four shipping and transport companies while C9-C11 are used by two. I have a copy of the guards' schedule when they'll patrol."

"Gokudera, send a copy of that schedule and the port's map around to all of your fellow guardians' phones." Renato tells the silveret who immediately nods.

"Right away." He then starts working.

"What else Ryohei." Renato asks the boxer. "Do you have an idea which ship it is?"

Ryohei nods. "It's scheduled to take port tonight. At 11 P.M."

"Same time as the heist..." Tsuna mutters. He then looks at his guardians, "It won't hurt to arrive early and play a little before snatching it. I'll give you guys enough time so let me distract the police's attention while you guys go and check with that smuggling problem."

All of his guardians nod. Tsuna then looks at Renato still reading the documents. "And you Reborn..."

"I'll be fine. As always. I have a simple job to do, though a platinum-haired skylark might try and interrupt but I'll be done with everything long before then. You however, have to be extra vigilant. Am I understood, Dame-Tsuna."

Renato had already removed his sunglasses, his obsidian-black eyes staring into Tsuna's brown eyes. The brunet nods, "I will."

"Good. Let's continue everything else over lunch." Renato stands up and everyone follows. They discuss their plans while having lunch at a nearby restaurant, hiding their true intentions behind coded words and just looked and sounded like normal tourists.

No one would ever suspect that a group of rowdy and slightly eccentric people would be the infamous mafia-vigilante group; the Vongola Decima Generazione. Who were going to cause quite a ruckus tonight, especially their boss; the future Tenth Vongola Boss and the Phantom Thief Cielo.

***

**_10:39 P.M – 08/14/20XX_ **

Kyoya stood by the entrance of the National Museum of Art, just waiting for Cielo to arrive. It was only at these times that he can be truly patient, just waiting till he finally catches the phantom thief who always manages to escape his grasp.

There were quite an amount of police cars parked around and policemen patrolling the perimeter. There were also at least four news vans from major news studios, there were many reporters just a few meters away being kept at bay by some policemen and even civilians who just wanted to manage a glimpse of the famed phantom thief.

His older brother was nearby, talking to the targeted painting's owner and assuring the man that the painting will be safe. Kyoya didn't give a damn actually with the painting, though curious still with Cielo's intentions, what mattered to him really was the thief's imprisonment.

He waits some more, checking his watch and sees it was already 10:45 P.M. Fifteen minutes left till it was time. He should get inside now and guard over the painting, knowing that was the thief's and first and foremost priority.

Before he entered, he was suddenly stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see a man with ruffled black-haired, wore glasses with a suit and was holding a notepad and a pencil in his hand. A news reporter then. He glared at the man, backing away from him then.

"You're not supposed to be over the line." He frowns then wields his tonfas. "I'll have to bite you to death."

The man started waving his arms wildly, panicked. "W-Wait Sir! Just wanted an exclusive interview from you! You're Hibari Kyoya correct-?"

Kyoya's eyes narrowed, "How do you know me." He inched closer to the report who was starting to sweat nervously and shake.

"You're famous-!" the man answers, exclaiming.

"That does not answer my question herbivore. How do you know me..." Kyoya asks again, growling. Only those within the police would know and recognize Kyoya. His name was never mentioned in newspapers and TV reports involving Cielo since he had _silen_ \- ' **asked'** the reporters there to keep quiet.

The reporter backs away slowly with Kyoya walking towards him with tonfas ready. "Kyoya. No hurting of civilians" Alaude reminds him while walking towards him.

"This herbivore managed to get through our security. I was just going to bite him." Kyoya frowns as he looks at his older brother.

"Then send him back. You don't need to-"

Someone then chuckles.

Alaude and Kyoya blink. The two of them look at the reporter who was trying his hardest not to smile but was and his eyes were shadowed by his black hair.

"Ah~ The two of you are really are brothers. You are quite a looker Mister Alaude, now wonder _that_ _guy_ likes playing with you very much. But I do prefer a man like Kyoya here more..." The reporter chuckles.

"What do you mean..."Alaude narrows his eyes, his hand just resting above his pocket where his handcuffs are. The reporter just smiles then turned to Kyoya.

"You were saying you were just going to bite me-? Now that'd be nice..." The reporter's tone borders on being low and seductive. "And really, herbivore? I'm more fitting to be as an omnivore thank you."

The man's voice then suddenly changes. Earlier it was a slightly hyper and panicked tone but now it was just full of mischief. It took a very familiar tone that he knows quite well.

"You-!"

The 'reporter' narrowly avoids Kyoya's strike, jumping up the museum's tubed structured and stood before them all, balancing himself well on the tube just above the main entrance.

He clutches his clothes tight then rips them all off, revealing his sleek black suit and shoes, his long black cape clasped on his shoulder and his masked face with a tophat on his head. Cielo spreads his arms wide, smiling widely.

"Ladies and gentlemen~!!" his voice wasn't just heard all over the island, but also all over the city. An earpiece was attached behind his ear which was connected to a few hidden speakers around the perimeter. Everyone in Osaka and in Japan could see what was currently happening right now.

There were numerous shouts and cheers from fans of Cielo's. The thief smiled at them all and even waved. Kyoya was frowning up at him while clutching his tonfas hard. Cielo looked at him, still smiling. The two stared at each other, just focused on one another. The infamous thief then shouts a line that just echoed all throughout the city and was repeated all over the country because of televisions and radios. The signal that the race was on.

"IT'S SHOWTIME-!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally-!!! I have updated. I did a bit of researching regarding the places here. The places mentioned are real, and I badly want to go to each one (especially the cafe where Chrome and Mukuro are). I'll be updating the next chapter in a few days 'cause school's gonna start here next week and I might not have any time to update so I'll do my best-!
> 
> I apologize If I get anything wrong and I hoped you enjoy this chapter, await for the next one-!Ciao~!


	8. Chapter VIII: On the Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally-! The latest chapter of You Stole My Heart-!! Hope you all enjoy~!!

_**Osaka Port - 10:47 P.M.** _

"How is he-?"

"He just fucking started you idiot-! Can't you wait!?"

"Please mind your language Arashi-san. The volume of your voice also..."

"Kufufufufu...we'll be caught at this rate so will you kindly shut up."

"What did you say pineapple-head!?"

"Oy octopus head-!! There are guards coming!!"

"Maybe that's because you're shouting-!"

"Hah....Cielo-nii's going to scold us again..."Lambo whispers to himself while shaking his head. He was currently hiding behind some shipping containers by the dock, the others hidden in other similar places. They were all talking to one another through their earpieces and were watching the live feed of the heist through the special and high-tech smartwatches they had on their wrists.

Lambo hopes the heist will go well. He then continued watching while also paying attention to his surroundings, ready to escape if their positions were compromised. Which was not the first time that actually happened.

***

****_National Art of Museum, Nakanoshima Island - (10:48 P.M)_ ** **

Everyone outside who was a fan of the phantom thief cheered as he said those words. Cielo chuckled softly,waving at everyone before jumping off the tube he was standing on. Kyoya was readying his tonfas then.

As Kyoya lifted his tonfa to hit him, Cielo planted his feet on his weapon for a brief second before doing a mid-air flip and then landing on the ground safely. He smirked at the policeman, tipped his tophat upward at him and immediately turned to run inside the museum.

"Chase after him-!" The Chief of Police in Osaka shouted while pointing at the museum's entrance. The rest of the policemen then ran inside after Kyoya who went on ahead to chase the phantom thief.

Cielo was met with five policemen after going down the first stairwell. He had easily avoided the traps laid out behind him, throwing a few smokebombs to slow Kyoya down then as he ran.

Those teargas bombs Shouichi made for him are quite handy.

"Stop right there Cielo-! You are under arrest!!" One policeman shouted while pointing his gun at him, the others doing the same.

"Oh please. Pointing your guns at me like I'm going to afraid of them and then turn myself in." Cielo slightly smirks as he looks at them. "There's only one person's gun I'm afraid of." he mutters to himself before running past them, dodging a few bullets while knocking them out by hand-chopping each one of them on their necks. Cielo smiles as he hears Kyoya getting close, and even more policemen.

He quickly heads down, knocking out even more of the police. He punched some on the face, kneed a few on the gut and for those who were slightly bigger than him-they received a strong punch on the face.

Everyone outside the museum and throughout the whole city were able to see what was happening in the museum as the security cameras inside were connected to a large big screen that was outside and connected to various tv stations who were broadcasting the whole event.

They all saw how Cielo fought and how the police fell and embarrass themselves. Fans of the phantom thief cheered and clapped at the spectacle and seeing theif in action while those friends and family of the police boo-ed and cursed Cielo.

Cielo can't help but laugh softly. Since it was in a subterranean museum, he thought it would be quite difficult for him but it's been going well so far. The police blocked out the other quicker way to the next stairwell, so he had to go through a gallery.He goes down the second stairwell and whistled lowly at seeing the laser field before him.

With added numerous gas mines. If he steps on one, it'll release strong tear gas that'll knock him out within seconds.

"All of this. For me. I'm quite flattered." He says, winking at a nearby camera while saluting. His fangirls outside squeal, the police and other bystanders covering their ears and wincing at how shrill their voices can be.

He then senses an incoming presence behind him, hearing also a pair of footsteps. Under the greatest hitman of the world's training and education, Cielo's senses and especially his intuition heightened.

He could sense anyone within the radius of five meters, ten if he's really concentrated. And who wouldn't be familiar with the ever-growing dark presence of a former school prefect turned policeman who has chased for one year when he is in his phantom thief self. He also got used to getting shudders at first whenever Kyoya was near in the vicinity when he was a student.

"Why hello there officer. Lovely night isn't it? Too bad we can't see the night sky, the stars sparkling and the moon shining above us. Now isn't that romantic?" Cielo says while facing his adversary.

Kyoya frowns, stepping a few steps forward, gripping a tonfa firmly on each hand. "Surrender already. You're trapped."

Cielo hums, glancing around and sees that the artworks and paintings were removed and are definitely stored. Just like what it said in the security plans. The laser net wasn't just part of a sensor alarm system. It was capable of cutting him down.

Now that was peculiar...no matter how much he was a threat, this kind of laser system shouldn't be here. Even the police wouldn't allow this and especially the museum staff. This kind of technology was just in Ryohei's words-extreme, and dangerous. This kind of security was also more of Reborn's style. And probably his tutor was facing the same predicament as he is now wherever he is currently. Definitely...the police and the museum doesn't know about this and just thinks this was an ordinary laser net for sensors and alarms only. 

He knew that because the file regarding this laser net system wasn't from the police, but from the private secretary the art collector had. 'Sneaky...' Cielo thought. He then looks at Kyoya, a sly smile on his face. Oh well. The next thing he'll be doing is going to be fun.

"I know." Cielo says. Kyoya's eyes narrowed, questioning why the thief still looked happy. He didn't bother thinking how and why Cielo knew that the artworks were gone. Somehow, one way or another he always finds out. Definitely he was backed up by the VDG.

The phantom thief then did something surprising. He started to... _strip-?_

Cielo takes off his cape and tophat, revealing his black suit and spiky, brown hair. _Seemingly familiar_ spiky and gravity-defying brown hair. Cielo takes off his suit jacket and even his tie. He folds his shirt's sleeves up to his elbow, revealing slim yet also lean arms with a high-tech looking smartwatch strapped around his wrist. Kyoya can faintly notice under the thief's shirt, is a lean and fit physique. The thief was maybe slightly shorter than average and even looked harmless, he definitely isn't.

"What are you doing..." Kyoya's eyes narrow even further as he stared at the brunet phantom thief who then smirked. "Like what you see~?" he purred. Kyoya frowns, not saying anything. Cielo softly laughs, "Lighten up. I'm just preparing."

Preparing? For what-? Kyoya wondered.

Cielo adjusts his mask, making sure it won't fall at any time once he starts doing his plan. As Kyoya steps forward towards him, the brunet thief turns, seemingly takes a step and does a front aerial move, narrowly avoiding a couple of lasers. The action shocked the viewers and even Kyoya.

He didn't stop there- he did a series of flips and rolls. His body was quite flexible, being able to easily bend at his will. His movements were smooth, clearly trained...

The fans outside couldn't hold back their cheers and screams. They couldn't help but be amazed at seeing the smooth movements and actions of their favorite phantom thief as he avoids the lasers and mines. Kyoya's eye twitched at seeing the thief, his 'enemy', moving like that.

He did not just suddenly think that the damn phantom movements were...' _erotic_ '. In a way.

Finally, Cielo arrives at his destination. He waves at the camera first, the people outside cheering and clapping. The police outside trying to regain control and the Chief of Police was close to popping a vein. He looks around and notices the platinum-haired investigator named Alaude was not around.

"Where is he?" he asks a nearby police officer. "He just suddenly left Sir-! He looked like he realized something and immediately went off." he answers.

"Dammit. Get more officers down there now!" he orders. "Yes Sir!!"

Cielo chuckles, waving at Kyoya a little. "Ciao~" he then dashes down the stairwell. Kyoya gripped his tonfas hard and then immediately gets the walkie-talkie that Alaude gave him earlier.

"Turn off the lasers. Now." he darkly growls into the device. The police officer at the other shuddered in fear at hearing the tone of his voice and immediately told the other officers to turn off the laser net. Kyoya immediately rushes towards the stairwell and runs down the steps.

Cielo hums as he stands before the painting. He had easily avoided another set of traps laid out behind and already knocked out the two guards. He stares at the painting, noticing something which made him narrow his eyes.

"The bastard..." he muttered, his eyes darkening. That sneaky fox of an art collector-! He retrieves his earpiece from his pocket and wears it.

"Reborn-? Yeah. I know..that guy...you're what-!?" Cielo exclaims before softly sighing at what he just heard. "Fine. I trust you to...see you later." he pockets his earpiece and then suddenly said, "Curious on what I was talking about?" He turns around to look at Kyoya, who was standing just a few meters away from him.

"A little. But I can ask you about it later. In prison." Kyoya readies himself then. Cielo readies a stance also. "You never change..." He takes out a remote control, pressing the obutton on it and presses it.

Up in the surface, the giant TV screen suddenly went black and turned itself off. The connection to the museum's security camera system was suddenly cut off also. Everyone wonders what just happened when they suddenly hear the sound of glass breaking. It was the museum's glass roof. Everyone was able to shield themselves in time as the glass roof of the museum breaks. Shards of glass fly everywhere, but fortunately no one was hurt. They then see a figure coming out of the small man-made entrance. 

It was...Cielo-? 

The 'thief' immediately jumped off the roof and dashed off to a run. The Chief of Police orders the other to chase the presume phantom thief down. This was their chance-!

"GO AFTER HIM-! NOW!"

"Yes Sir-! All squadrons, intercept Cielo!!"

"What did you just do..." Kyoya narrows his eyes at Cielo who shrugs. "Let's just say that the police are currently distracted with something." He then points at a nearby security camera. "Those things have been deactivated also. Meaning, no one is watching us."

"What do you want. Why do you want this painting." Kyoya frowns at him. He had never initiated the conversation first between them. It was always Cielo who started talking.

Cielo caressed the painting's frame. "That's...private. And currently, I do not need _this_ painting any longer _._ Say, do you know where your brother is right now?"

"What-?" Kyoya asks. He slightly raises an eyebrow and questions why Cielo would not want the painting anymore and his sudden question.

"Do you know where Alaude is? He's currently...busy at the moment. Care to check?"

Kyoya narrowed at his eyes at him. He then retrieves his phone from his pocket and dialled his brother's number.

No answer.

Kyoya puts back his phone in his pocket and raises his tonfas, glaring at the phantom thief.

"What did you do to him."

Cielo pointed to himself, talking in an innocent tone. "Me-? I've done nothing. My 'partner' though...is currently engaged in a dance with him. So the two of them are quite busy, concentrated with nothing else but each other." he slightly smirks.

Kyoya then leaps and attacks him. Cielo quickly sidesteps out of the way and faces Kyoya.

"Always running away...you herbivore." Kyoya scowls at him.

Cielo lightly pouts. "It's omnivore." he then quickly jumps back as Kyoya strikes at the spot where he was with a tonfa, the floor cracking. He lowly whistles.

The black-haired policeman growls. He knows his older brother can take care of himself, and yes they have have a slight strained relationship due to Alaude mostly working overseas- he's still his brother, the only blood relative he has left next to a distant uncle of theirs.

Soon Cielo starts retaliating. He and Kyoya exchange blows, while also swiftly avoiding stepping on any mines. When Kyoya sent a powerful strike, Cielo blocks it with both of his arms but was then thrown back because of the force. He would have crashed at the wall behind him and broke a few ribs if he wasn't able to catch himself by planting his feet on the wall, sent himself jumping and then doing a round-off on the ground.

It was quite an amazing feat, Kyoya will have to admit.

Cielo frowns. "Sheesh Kyoya. Be more gentle." he then smirks. Kyoya feels a tic mark appearing on his forehead. He's definitely going to bite this herbivore thief to death.

The brunet phantom thief takes a glance at his smartwatch, seeing that it was already 11:27 PM. He wonders if his guardians are done with their mission. And if Reborn's alright since he was quite engaged in a 'battle' with Alaude.

_"Cielo-sama? We've apprehended them. And we've gotten one of them to finally talk."_ Arashi says through his earpiece. A foot of his was pressing down the chest of a man who was currently struggling, blindfolded and gagged. The other guardians had a few more men within their grasp, all gagged and blindfolded just like the man Arashi was stepping on. 

The men were also sporting some bruises and slightly a few burns but Arashi, Ame and the rest of the VDG guardians were unharmed and relaxed. Mukuro, particularly, was smirking happily. A man was slumping on the ground, slightly drooling and his eyes looking blank, showing the signs that he just went recent mental torture by the male Mist guardian.

Cielo slightly smiles, keeping eye contact with Kyoya as he talks with his right-hand man. "Very good Arashi. Make sure those culprits are immediately found by the police, leave our signature letter also. Time to fall back."

_"Understood Cielo-sama. Please fall back also. I've received confirmation from Mister Reborn that his fight with Alaude is over and is currently on the move back to the meeting site. With the item and done with his job."_ Cielo slightly smiles at hearing that.

"That's good to hear. And very well. I guess it's time for me to leave..."

"You're not going anywhere-!" Kyoya charges at him, Cielo sidesteps once more and then leaps backward just right next to the stairwell.

_"Cielo-sama!?"_ Hayato exclaims, starting to get concerned. The others feel worried also, having heard the sound of ground breaking at their boss and friend's side.

"I'm fine Arashi. Every one of you head back now, I'll catch up soon." Cielo then ends the call.

"So you are  truly associated with the VDG...what is your connection with them." Kyoya narrows his eyes at Cielo. The brunet just slightly smiles, "That's for me to know, and you to find out. Say, do you know that there's a disadvantages to all of the mines around us here?" he suddenly asks.

Kyoya frowns, questioning Cielo's question. The phantom thief continued to smile then briefly knelt on the ground on one knee. He gently slides his hand under one mine, careful not to touch it's top.

"It's that their sensors only apply to the surface and that you only have to be careful not to touch it. So that means, you can throw it at someone." Cielo grips one in his hand and then throws it at Kyoya who dodges it. "What are you.." his eyes widen as he understands what Cielo has done. He turns and sees the mine, having landed on the ground overturned. It quickly releases the amount of tear gas stored in it.

Cielo had already turned back quickly and ran upstairs, seconds before the tear gas came out of its container. Kyoya stumbles  a bit, covering his mouth and nose in order to stop himself from inhaling any more of the tear gas. He slightly coughs, his eyes starting to water. He even drops his tonfas to the ground.

_"Kyoya-? Kyoya!"_ he hears his brother's voice coming out of the walkie talkie. _"Can you hear me-? Kyoya-!"_

His brother was safe...that's one less thing to worry about. He manages to stand up, using the nearby wall as a guide. He manages to not activate any more tear gas mines by instinct, finally arriving at the stairwell. His eyesight was blurry and his chest was hurting quite badly. He takes a step, donning a few more before leaning against the stairwell's railing for support.

Dammit...to be weak at this time... thankfully no one was around to see him.

"Hibari-san!" he hears a slightly familiar voice shouting out for him. Instead of the person he was thinking of, it was a dark-brown haired man wearing an Osaka Police uniform, a pair of goggles and a gas mask on his face.

"Please come!" the police officer says, having Kyoya wear another gas mask and helps him out of there. Usually Kyoya would refuse another person's help, but with his eyes watering and having difficulty to breathe- he swallows his pride for once and lets this police officer help him.

Soon, he was brought out of the museum with the policeman's help. The medics rushing towards him and quickly flushes his eyes out with water. They then bring him to the hospital just in case. Kyoya faintly saw his older brother's silhouette and heard him calling out for him.

***

The next day at the hospital, when he asks what happened yesterday as he sits up on his hospital bed, Alaude tells him that thankfully he was rescued in time by a police officer who acted quick to get him out of there. His condition would have been worse if he didn't get out quick. 

The painting depicting the 'Three Fairies' was safe...except it was then eventually revealed that the one in the museum was fake and that real one was somehow switched out of the museum. No one knows who it is but everyone presumed it was Cielo. It was because of the letter the Osaka Chief of Police found on his table;

_**'The Three Fairies is now mine. I win another round ladies and gentlemen of the police.** _

_**You shall see me once more in another heist. Till we meet again.'** _

_**~Cielo** _

Two of the port's services find themselves in quite a predicament as the 'secret and supposed hidden incident' last night surfaced and that reporters and journalists from various news stations were able to know what happened. It seems that a freight container had almost  ten crates full of bags filled with ecstasy, marijuana, cocaine and more drugs. There on the scene, were unconscious, gagged and bounded men lying down on the ground. The coast guard stationed by the port checked the letter and then opens it.

**_'It seems that the time for us and you working together will be soon._ **

_**The men before you all are the smugglers responsible for the goods over there. One of them looked quite deranged and maybe because he does is because he is.** _

**_We do apologize for the destruction we have made. it's really become a...'habit'. We shall be, by ourselves, investigate regarding this incident. Ciao.'_ **

_**~VDG** _

It was contained in a white envelope, sealed by a golden sticker with the Roman numeral 'ten' on it and it's center was a lone clam. The Tenth Vongola Generation's seal...

Kyoya scowled and then turned off the television. It's been two days after the incident and all of the news channel still continued to feature the heist and regarding the VDG's brief and 'secret' appearance. He wasn't in the hospital (thankfully) but he was still in Osaka, specifically in his and his brother's hotel room. Alaude reasoned out that after finally being released out of the hospital, he needed a vacation after getting some rest.

They also find out shocking news the day after the heist, Kyoya still in the hospital that day. The owner of the showcase in the museum and of the painting- was found dead in his office. The estimated time of death being last night by 11: 14 PM. 

Kyoya sees his brother maybe donning a passive expression, but he can notice the slight crease between his eyebrows and his hands clenching and slightly shaking. Alaude's ice-blue eyes showing traces of fierce determination and even anger... He wonders what happened last night. He'll ask his brother next time.

Someone knocks on their door.

"Who is it." Kyoya asks, crossing his arms. "It's me, Hibari-san." he hears Tsuna answering. "Come in."

The door opens, revealing Tsuna holding a tray with a plate full of food on it wit one hand, balancing it easily with one hand. The brunet enters, closing the door behind him before walking towards the small table at the center of the room.

"How are you Hibari-san?" he asks. "Fine." he curtly answers. And also quite bored, he adds to himself in his mind. 

Why did his brother have to make him stay here and not leave. Of course he could leave by himself but seeing the look on his brother's face when he woke up from his sleep when he got to the hospital, he decided to follow his brother's 'order's. For once.

"I'm glad...I almost got a heart attack once I found out Hibari-san got sent to the hospital...and I told you to take care of yourself.." Tsuna pouts, bringing over the tray to Kyoya's side and lets him eat with a up of his favorite green tea.

Kyoya takes a sip, blinking softly. He looks at Tsuna, "This tea...you prepared it yourself?" The brunet faintly blushes then nods. "Hai..I asked the kitchen staff if I could prepare it. Your food also..."

Tsuna had prepared his favorite food; a hamburger steak. Kyoya takes a bite and nods. It was delicious. The tea also, calming his nerves and making him relax. "Is it...alright-?" Tsuna shyly asks. Kyoya nods, softly grunting. The brunet smiles happily, softly giggling.

After eating, Tsuna takes Kyoya's tray and prepares to head out to give it back to the staff. "Sawada." Kyoya says his name, stopping him briefly.

"Yes?" Tsuna turns, blinking.

"Where were you yesterday...at the time of the heist." Kyoya asks. Tsuna tilts his head, confused at the question but answers nevertheless. "I was at Namba, trying out some of the nightclubs there. Before that, we were in Umeda doing a food-trip since Lambo wanted to try out all kinds of food."

"I see..." Kyoya was thinking hard then looked at Tsuna, staring at him quite intensely. The brunet shivering uncomfortably. "Hibari..san-? Is there...something on my face-?"

"Nothing..." Kyoya looks away then, sighing. "You may go." Tsuna nods, bowing before leaving Kyoya alone.

It couldn't be...the one who saved him, he sounded almost like Tsuna. And also like Cielo... It couldn't be, maybe just sheer confidence. The hair color of the one who saved him had a darker shade of brown. Yet he could also be wearing a wig at that time or had it colored real quick but it was only after a few seconds that the man appeared. It was almost improbable that Cielo would dress as a police cop and then went back down to save him. For what? Why?

And why is is that phantom thief reminds him of the brunet barista-slash-cafe owner...

***

Tsuna returns the tray to the kitchen staff, thanking the cook and then went back to the room he and Renato shared. His tutor was sitting on his bed while reading a copy of Dante Alighieri's _Inferno._

"How is he." Renato asks, turning a page of his book. Tsuna stretched a little then flopped down on his bed. "He's fine...""Care to tell me now why you saved him?"

The brunet looks up and lightly glares at the bar owner, "I couldn't have just left him alone there to die-!""You could actually, but you didn't." Tsuna looks away, biting his lower lip.

"Your feelings for him are dangerous Tsuna. Remember that. You know what and who you are." Reborn glances at his young student who frowns. Tsuna looks down, "I very well know that.." he clutches the sheets hard.

His feelings for Kyoya...a policeman...a man of justice and law enforcement. It wasn't to be, according to  _his_ world's commandments.

...Dammit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, Subscribe of give me Kudos-! Hope you all enjoyed! Next, prepare for some in-depth into Tsuna's life.


	9. Chapter IX: To Reminisce and a Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: TRIGGER WARNING: Light mentions of self-harm and death. Tread lightly.

_Kaa_ _-chan! Too-chan!'_

_'_ _Tsu_ _...kun...'_

_'_ _Tsuna_ _...are you al-right?'_

_Tears started to drip down the fifteen year-old brunet's face as he looks at the sight of his parents lying on the floor with their blood pooling around them._

_'Tsuna-!!' he hears his older brother calling for him._

_'_ _Tsu_ _-kun...run...please..'_

_'Go Tsuna..'_

_'No-!'_

_'We love you...'_

Tsuna bolted up in bed, panting harshly as he abruptly wakes up from his sleep. He was sweating heavily, still remembering the scenes within the nightmare.

No...not a nightmare. But a memory...It's been awhile since he had last dreamed of that memory. The last time was one year ago...

Tsuna glances at the alarm clock beside him. It showed that it was still 6 AM and that the date was-

**August 8, 20XX**

Tsuna lets out a heavy sigh, his hands tightly gripping his blanket. He rakes his fingers through his hair and then stands up from his bed. He goes to the bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror.

His face was paler than usual and eye-bags were starting to form under his eyes. He was also sweating heavily, his breathe still coming out as soft pants. He counts from one to ten, breathing in and out deeply. He continues counting till he finally calms down and his breathing eased. 

Tsuna then decides to take a shower. He tries not to close his eyes even when the cold water rains down upon him. He was sure that those scenes will appear once more in his mind's eye.

They always did.

He finishes his shower, dressed up in casual clothes and then finally leaves his room to go downstairs and into the kitchen. As he was about to enter the room, he stares at a nearby picture that was hanging on the wall. It was photo of a family of four. A couple with their two sons.

The father, head of the family had a fit, muscular physique. He had short, cropped blond hair, striking blue eyes and a happy grin on his face. His one arm was wrapped around his wife who had short brown hair, brown eyes filled with warmth and a soft loving smile formed upon her lips. The father's other arm was wrapped around his eldest son who had spiky hair like Tsuna's but except it was blond like the father and his eyes a deeper blue. The eldest looked like he was still in his early 20s and that he had his one arm wrapped around Tsuna who was still a teenager. They all looked so happy that you would think that they were a perfect family, that their happiness will surely last forever.

But it didn't.

Tsuna wears a white and orange apron before retrieving the cooking utensils and ingredients he needed from the cabinets and the refrigerator.

He first cooked some rice using the rice cooker then filled a kettle with water and placed it on the stove which he then turns on. While he waits for it to boil, he starts grilling some fish, one each for himself and for Lambo. As he places the newly grilled fish, he hears footsteps behind and the sound of a chair being dragged backwards.

"Morning Lambo." Tsuna turns off the stove with the kettle as soon as it starts whistling. He lets the boiling water cool down a little bit as he turns around to place the plate with the fish on the table.

"Morning...Tsuna-nii." Lambo says after yawning while stretching his arms wide. Tsuna smiles, getting some milk from the refrigerator and then poured a glass of it for him. "Arigato..." Lambo takes a gulp. 

Tsuna then starts preparing the mix for the tamagoyaki. He first beat four eggs in a bowl using chopsticks, adding some sugar, soy sauce and mirin into the mix. He then heats a saucepan on medium-high and poured some oil onto it. After the pan is finally heated up, he then adds a small amount of egg mix into it. He waits for a bit to have the egg get slightly cooked before pushing it beside the pan. He keep adding the egg in new layers until having used up all of the mix. He removes the finished tamagoyaki from the pan, puts it on a plate and waits for it to cool before slicing it up into thin pieces.

The delicious smell of the food blended together and wafted into the air, Lambo sniffing it and then slightly drooled. Tsuna's cooking smelled and also tasted heavenly. His stomach then growls. Tsuna softly chuckles, placing the plate beside the grilled fish.

"Don't worry Lambo. Few more minutes and the rice will be cooked soon." he ruffles the teen's hair before turning to fetch a saucepan from the cupboard. As he takes out the saucepan, he sees his mother's old kyusu. It's been awhile since he last used it but he always remembers to clean and preserve it. He gently and carefully holds it in his hands, caressing it fondly.

_'Remember_ _Tsu_ _-kun, always let the hot war cool down a bit before pouring it directly on the tea leaves. If you do this, your tea will have a bitter taste. Understand?'_

_'Hai_ _kaa_ _-chan.'_

Tsuna stared at the teapot for awhile, reminiscing. He was finally brought out of his trance because of Lambo almost shouting his name.

"Tsuna-nii?" the teen asks his older brother, concerned.

"Ah..gomen ne Lambo...just remembered something..." Tsuna puts back the kyusu inside the cupboard before closing it.

"...was it about Maman-?"

Tsuna turns and sees his foster younger brother looking at him, grief and sadness in those usual bright grass-green eyes. He sadly smiles and gently pats his head. "Yeah..." He looks down a bit before looking at Lambo, now wearing a slightly forced, bright smile.

"I should quickly finish cooking. I'm sure you're really hungry-!" Tsuna quickly turns back to the oven and starts preparing some miso soup. He lets some water simmer in a sauce pan for a few minutes before adding nori. While he lets that simmer for a few minutes, he whisks about 3 tablespoons of miso and hot water together till smooth. He adds that and stirred. He adds some green onion he chopped beforehand and also some tofu. He lets that cook for five more minutes before putting out the fire and serving it up in two bowls. 

Tsuna places one bowl before Lambo and the other one beside his own plate and sits on his seat, just in front of Lambo. The two of them place their hands together and say, 'Itadakimasu'. They then start eating.

After eating, Lambo goes to the bathroom and takes a bath. He insisted on helping Tsuna wash the dishes but the brunette managed to convince him to go ahead and take a bath. After washing the dishes, Tsuna goes back to his room and takes a bath. 

He goes out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist wears a pair of blue jeans, a light blue open button-up shirt over a black and white shirt underneath. He wears his Vongola ring as a necklace with a silver chain through it, making sure it was hidden under his t-shirt. He goes out and sees Lambo wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves folded up to his elbows with a cowhide-patterned tie around the collar and black pants.

Tsuna gently pats down his hair before smiling. "Let's go?" "Yeah..." Lambo nods.

"We'll be going, nii-san." Tsuna says to a picture frame, lifting it off from the cabinet and softly kissing it. He puts it back and leaves with Lambo who had gazed at the picture with sorrow in his eyes.

It wasn't too sunny yet, and there was a faint chill in the air due to the current season. They stop by a convenience store and a flower shop before finally arriving at their destination.

A cemetery.

Tsuna heads into a wooden shed nearby where he gets a wooden scoop and bucket. He fills the bucket with water and carries it with one hand while on the other was the bouquet. They walk past numerous gravestones till finally stopping in front of one.

Tsuna smiles though it had a hint of sadness. "Hi kaa-chan, too-chan..."

 ** _Sawada Iemitsu_**  
**June 15, 19XX** **_-_** **August 08, 20XX**  
**_Sawada Nana_**  
**March 31, 19XX** ** _-_** **August 08, 20XX**

Tsuna kneels down and puts the bouquet and the bucket on the ground. Lambo does the same and hands Tsuna a scrub which he uses to clean the gravestone while Lambo starts pulling out the weeds growing around the gravestone. Tsuna uses the wooden scoop to get water from the bucket and then slowly poured the water on top of the grave.

Lambo lights some candles and incense then places them before the grave. Tsuna also places the bouquet into the empty flower vase by the grave after throwing out the wilted flowers and cleaning it. The two of them kneel and put their hands together, praying then.

It's been ten long years since that time...when their parents died. Tsuna stared at the names of his parents engraved upon the stone. Even when ten years have passed...he could never forget seeing the sight of his parents dying right before his eyes. For a whole year after their parents' death, he always got nightmares. It was the same scene repeating all over and over again. He almost started cutting himself if it weren't for his older brother who always managed to stop him every time he tried to.

_"Don't leave me alone Tsu...please...I only have you left...I may still have G. and Reborn, but you're my only real family left. We only have each other..please...I don't want to be alone.."_

_"I won't Ie-nii. I'm sorry....I'm sorry for being selfish... I promise, I'll never leave you side."_

_Tsuna hugs his older brother back tight who was weeping as he held him close. Tsuna slowly lets go of the knife in his hand, letting it fall down on the ground and clatter._

"Tsuna-nii..! Tsuna-nii!"

"What-?" Tsuna looks at Lambo, having snapped out of his daze as he remembered a distant memory.

"Take-nii and the octopus head is here." The two of them stand up and look at the two men heading towards them with flowers. "Takeshi, Hayato." Tsuna smiles at seeing them.

"Hey Tsuna, Lambo." Takeshi smiles at them while ruffling Lambo's hair. "Good Morning Tenth, you too brat." Lambo huffed at the nickname. Tsuna just chuckles. Takeshi and Hayato lit new incense after placing their flowers before the grave and prayed. They stand up and looked at Tsuna and Lambo.

"Are you heading off to work?" Takeshi asks. Tsuna nods, "Yeah. And Lambo's helping me out today." he smiles. 

Lambo shrugs, "Nothing to do at home.""Oy, are you finished with your homework." Hayato lightly glares at Lambo. "All done~" he sticks his tongue at the silverette who scowls. "You had help from Tsuna-sama didn't you.""And if I did-?!"

The two started to bicker again. Takeshi softly laughs. "It's been ten years, but some things never change..." Tsuna softly smiles. "Yeah..." He looks and stares at his parents' grave, various thoughts running in his head.

"Hey Tsuna.." The brunet turns to look at one of his best friends and left-hand man. "Yeah?" Takeshi's gaze was serious. "About your brother..""What about nii-san."

Tsuna's gaze turns serious also, and his form tense. Takeshi looks at him directly in the eyes, the two staring at one another. Finally, Takeshi lays a hand on Tsuna's shoulder. "Remember that we're all here for you. Okay?"

Tsuna puts one hand over Takeshi's own on his shoulder. "I know."

"What are you guys talking about-?" Lambo looks at them curiously with Hayato, the two having stopped arguing already having noticed the two of them talking quietly and seriously. Takeshi grins, "Nothing serious. Just telling Tsuna all of us are right here for him. Right?"

"Of course-!" Lambo smiles. "We will always be right by your side and ready for you, Tsuna-sama." Hayato smiles at Tsuna who smiles back. "Thank you. How about you guys come to the cafe and have something to eat. My treat.""Lucky~" Takeshi laughs. "Thank you Tsuna-sama-!"

The four of them leave the cemetery after returning the bucket and scoop to the wooden shed from earlier. Tsuna smiled at the grave, kissing the palm on his hand then laid it on top of the grave. "I'll see you guys next time."

Tsuna with Lambo, Hayato and Takeshi head to the cafe then. Tsuna heads to the back room and change his uniform with Lambo while Hayato and Takeshi help out in arranging the tables and chairs and cleaning the floor. The three of them usually help Tsuna out in work when they weren't too busy with their own jobs. Takeshi worked as an assistant baseball coach in their old middle school and also helps out his dad in their sushi shop while Hayato does part-time teaching in a cram school for high school students. 

Tsuna serves Hayato and Takeshi a platter of assorted sandwiches; ham, egg, tomato-cheddar, turkey, grilled cheese and tuna. The two happily eat the sandwiches with juice. "You prepare the best sandwiches Tsuna-!" Takeshi grins while Hayato nods in agreement. Tsuna chuckles, "They're just sandwiches you two." At the side, Lambo was happily drinking some grape juice.

Hayato and Takeshi clean up where they ate, and washed the dish and glasses they used as Tsuna flips the signboard outside from 'Closed' to 'Open'. Lambo greets the first customers of the day and waits on them. It was the weekend so there was no school for today which meant a lot of customers, usually there are friends who meet up or couples out on dates. There are also solitary ones who just seek peace or those who want to get work done.

Yet since Lambo was helping out on waiting and Hayato by the counter, most of the customers who came were ladies of all ages. Takeshi was in the kitchen helping Tsuna out who went back and forth from the kitchen and the counter. Tsuna softly smiled at seeing how lively and yet somewhat peaceful it is in the cafe.

_'Ne Tsu-kun, how about building a cafe?'_

_'Cafe?'_

_'Yeah. You're getting better in cooking and you're also good in making all kinds of coffee drinks. I'm sure you can do it! We have money from Papa's job to support you and once your nii-chan gets a job he can definitely help in supporting you also-!'_

_'That's right-! Do it, Tsuna-!'_

_'Maybe I will..'_

"You always go on a daze at random times when it's today."

Tsuna snaps out of another memory as he looks at Renato who was standing in front of the counter, one hand on his hip and looking suave as always. The girls and women around were already staring at the Italian man dreamily.

"Renato...what are you doing here?" Tsuna asks. Renato hums, "Just checking on you. I stopped by the cemetery before coming here. Went there to pay my respects and those two asked me to." he turns to the entrance of the cafe. "Those two-?" Tsuna looks at the entrance.

The door slowly opens, making the bell above chime as two people enter. One was a young and tall man with short light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He had a soft smile on his face and was wearing black slacks, a green vest over a long-sleeved white shirt with a black tie. The other person was a teenage girl with her black hair styled in two braids and wearing long, white pants and a red Chinese blouse. Tsuna and Lambo's eyes widen at they see them.

"Fuuta! I-pin!" Lambo runs towards them and hugs the two tight. The girl, I-pin, smiles and hugs Lambo back tight. Fuuta, the young man smiles and hugs him back close. "We're back Lambo." The two look at Tsuna and smiled at him. "Tadaima, Tsuna-nii."

"Okaeri, Fuuta, I-pin." Tsuna walks towards them and hugs his younger siblings tightly and closely. Hayato, Takeshi and Renato smile at the scene.

Tsuna was very happy to have his other two siblings back that after work where they helped him out- even though he insisted they should just sit down and rest due to their flight, he prepared a large feast for dinner at home with Takeshi's help. Ryohei came by to visit also with his sister Kyoya and his girlfriend, Hana. Mukuro and Chrome visited also afterwards. The house was quite lively...in many ways.

Tsuna excuses himself from their little party and goes upstairs to his room. He slides open his door to the balcony and steps out. He sighs as he closes his eyes and lets the cool evening breeze lightly blow at his face. He takes out the picture frame inside his hoodie which he took from the living room. He stares at the picture, caressing it. He then turns around having sensed someone's presence.

"Reborn..." The older man had his fedora on and stood behind Tsuna. He steps forward and joins the brunet on the balcony, resting his arms on the railing and looks up at the moon. "Now...it's been ten years since your parent's death." Reborn looks at Tsuna and pats his head.

"You used to cry...so much, but now, you rarely do. Tsuna." he stares into the brunet's eyes who stared back into his. Those chocolate brown eyes were filled with understanding, melancholy and...something more. Something slightly dark.

 "I know what you want to say Reborn. I've built up my resolve already. As Cielo, and Vongola Decimo...I will make those who dare hurt others for their own selfish needs..all those corrupt and disgusting people...I'll make those people pay for their sins. I will protect the famiglia and my family, in my brother's stead."

Reborn just stares as Tsuna says his declaration. He can see it, those brown eyes slightly glinting in orange like embers of flames starting to spark. "And I'll be right here, ready to stop you if you ever cross the line." Tsuna turns to him and smiles, "Thanks Reborn." The ring around his neck shines under the moonlight. The two of them enjoy the silence when Tsuna's phone suddenly rings.

Tsuna takes it out from his pocket and checks the caller ID.

  ♥ _Hibari Kyoya_ ♥ 

Tsuna blinks in confusion and wonder. Why would Hibari be calling him at this time of night-? "Uh...hello?"

"Sawada?"

"Hai, it's me. Konbanwa, Hibari-san." Reborn gives Tsuna a look, raising his eyebrow while slightly smirking. Tsuna gives him a light glare, telling him non-verbally to shut his mouth.

"Were you sleeping?"

"N-no! I wasn't..not yet..." Tsuna flusters. He always gets easily flustered or jittery when it comes to Kyoya. It was quite a miracle for him to smile calmly and act normally in front of Kyoya whenever he was in the cafe. Though often at times he does stumble whenever he accidentally bumps against a table or person while he admires Kyoya when he was waiting on someone.

"You should really get your grip together." Reborn tells Tsuna in a soft tone as to not let himself be heard by the policeman who Tsuna was talking to. He read Tsuna's mind. Again. Which made the brunet send him narrowed stare which the older man just smirks at.

Tsuna takes a deep breath and sighed. "If I may ask, why are you calling me Hibari-san? I'm not saying it's a bad thing though-! I thought you were just busy and I wonder why would you call me late, I really don't mind, really-! I just.." he started to ramble on. Reborn chuckles in amusement at seeing his student like this. Tsuna finally stops when he heard Kyoya say, "Tsunayoshi. You're rambling."

"Uh...forgive me..for doing so..." Tsuna blushes hard. He just rambled suddenly rambled on with his crush hearing it all and he was very sure Kyoya was...amused based on the tone of his voice.

"It's fine. For the reason I'm calling, I wanted to know if you were free tomorrow morning at ten am."

"Tomorrow-?""Yes."

Tomorrow was a Sunday. And Tsuna was supposedly going to work at the cafe tomorrow but he decided to close instead in order to spend time with his siblings. Why was Kyoya asking? If this were a romance show or novel, this would be the scene where the main character will be asked on a date by his/her love interest.

Tsuna shook his head at thinking hopefully of such. Hibari Kyoya wouldn't. Maybe. Probably. He inwardly sighs. His unrequited crush will always remain unrequited.

"May I ask why you are asking-?" Tsuna lightly taps his fingers against his railing, waiting for Kyoya's answer.

"I would like to ask you out tomorrow. Just us."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.....what-?

"E-excuse me?" Tsuna looks at his phone, in shock. He was absolutely shocked at what he just heard. Reborn blinks, looking at him curiously.

"I want to ask you out tomorrow. To take you out for lunch and dinner, just us.."

I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E.

Was this really true-?! THE Hibari Kyoya, still feared former prefect of Namimori Middle and High School and current Chief Police Investigator of the Namimori Police Force...is asking him out-!"Um..uh..." That was the only words, or syllables, Tsuna was able to say. No way was his longtime crush...

"If you're not free tomorrow, there's always next Saturday. Or maybe Friday night.."

What was he going to do-? Shall he reply...of course he should-! Finally the chance has come-! This was a dream come true!!

Tsuna then looks at Reborn who was staring at him, still wondering what's Hibari's busines with him. Tsuna can still remember the words Reborn told him when they were in their hotel room at Osaka, just after the incident.

_'It is in our commandments Tsuna. You cannot be with him. I cannot stop you from falling in love with him...since you already have.'_

Reborn was right, he can't...but..he was also the same situation as him. The hitman himself knew how it is to have feelings for someone he shouldn't have. He...he wants to accept Kyoya's offer... This might be...his only first and last chance.

"Tsunayoshi-?"

"I...yes. I'll go out with you tomorrow." Reborn's eyes widen at hearing this. "Hn. Tomorrow then, at Namimori park, 10 AM.""Hai, I'll see you then. Oyasumi, Hibari-san."

"Goodnight to you also, Tsunayoshi." Hibari then ends the call. Tsuna slowly puts his phone back in his pocket, remaining still and trying to sort his thoughts. "Tsuna, don't tell me you just.." Reborn looks at him. The brunet just slowly nods, "I just did..." He accepted Hibari Kyoya's offer on going on a date with him-! A date!

"Holy..shit."

~*~

"Kyoya....is this even wise-?" Alaude looks at his younger brother, eyes narrowed and filled with doubt.

"I have to make sure, nii-san. It may seem impossible to think off but...he just resembles that thief. Tomorrow, I will find out if Sawada Tsunayoshi is Cielo or not." Kyoya pockets his phone, his eyes filled with determination.

~*~

And-

I-

Have-

UPDATED~!!!

*confetti appears all around* yay~~

Tsuna: *appears, clapping* Good work Author-san!~ You worked hard!

I did, didn't I! I'm so proud of myself! Now-! Time for romance and oh no for Tsuna here, his date is a double-edged!? What shall he do!

Reborn: Nothing, obviously. Since he doesn't know.

Shush-! Don't ruin what I said! Hope you loved this chap! Comment or Add a Kudos if you like it! Ciao~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And-
> 
> I-
> 
> Have-
> 
> UPDATED~!!!
> 
> *confetti appears all around* yay~~
> 
> Tsuna: *appears, clapping* Good work Author-san!~ You worked hard!
> 
> I did, didn't I! I'm so proud of myself! Now-! Time for romance and oh no for Tsuna here, his date is a double-edged!? What shall he do!
> 
> Reborn: Nothing, obviously. Since he doesn't know.
> 
> Shush-! Don't ruin what I said! Hope you loved this chap! Comment or Kudos me if you likey~ Ciao~!


	10. Chapter X: Shall We Date?

As Cielo, the master Phantom Thief and secretly Vongola Decimo, Tsuna was playful, cocky, loves teasing his 'adversaries' (particularly the police and one police investigator named Hibari Kyoya), can be sarcastic and even has a _slight_ sadistic streak. That particular trait, he got from his ever-sadistic tutor. 

And as Sawada Tsunayoshi, the owner and barista of his very own cafe, he was often called cute though he keeps on denying it which his friends also deny. His friends and his customers always said that he was nice, friendly, sweet and caring. He was quite flattered by those statements. 

One would question about his 'split-personality'. How could he be so good at one life, while the other he was...'bad'? It wasn't really about having split personalities at all. He was...just like that. Well okay, maybe he was slightly off in the head because of the past traumatic event and the suicidal tendencies he had in his youth, though he didn't compare as much as off in the head like Mukuro though.

Fast-forward to what the point was going to be instead of full dissecting Tsuna's psyche (that shall be unveiled later on). Tsuna questions why can't he be Cielo or just have his counterpart's characteristics as himself. Sure he can act confident but being Cielo-level confidence was not his cup of tea, or latte. Cielo was a separate him whose purpose was to be the vigilante part-time phantom thief who steals artworks and items of value from corrupted bastards and return them to the rightful owners.  

Cielo was confident and is not afraid to show himself off to Hibari Kyoya.

Cielo was someone who was not afraid to seduce Hibari Kyoya in front of many people.

Cielo was someone who wasn't afraid to ask Hibari Kyoya out on a date. Though surely he was going to be rejected with a swift attack from a tonfa.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was definitely not Cielo though they are the same person.

Can't he just be confident for one day so he can meet Kyoya on their date-!?

~*~

"Tsuna-nii? Aren't you going to open the cafe-?" Fuuta knocks on Tsuna's door, wondering why Tsuna hasn't left yet to open the cafe for the day and that he hasn't left his room for awhile after preparing breakfast and washing the dishes. he doesn't hear anything. Fuuta becomes worried and opens the door, finding it unlocked. "Pardon me for the intrusion, Tsuna-nii...?"

His eyes widen at seeing how disarranged the room was. Clothes were scattered all over the room, and some were spilled out from the closet. And in the middle of the chaos was his adoptive brother, holding a shirt with one hand and a pair of pants in another while muttering to himself.

"Maybe this one..? No, too casual maybe... and these pants don't match with the color..." Tsuna throws the two pieces of clothing and rummages through a pile of clothes beside him. Fuuta blinks, confused. He then clears his throat, loudly. "Tsuna-nii."

Tsuna's focus was finally broken as he blinks a few times and looks at Fuuta. "Ah- Fuuta. Is anything wrong?"

The nineteen year-old chuckles softly. "Well, I was going to ask why weren't you leaving yet to open the cafe but now I just want to ask why your room is so untidy..." Tsuna's room was always clean and organized but currently it was the exact opposite as it should be.

Tsuna blinks and looks around, letting out a small gasp of surprise as he sees his clothes all over the place. "Oh...my..." He stands up and starts on picking up his clothes off the floor and place them on his bed. Fortunately he had cleaned the floor earlier so his worries of getting his clothes dirty and having to wash them again were eased. Fuuta smiles and starts helping him by folding the clothes.

"Were you about to go somewhere? Judging on how you were so concentrated on picking your outfit...are you perhaps going on a date?" Fuuta looks at Tsuna who tenses and his cheeks starting to redden.

"N-not at all! Just...sorting through my closet..." Tsuna laughs shakily and nervously. Fuuta raises an eyebrow, smiling still. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?" Fuuta stares at him. Tsuna sweats nervously.

"Yes."

Fuuta stares at him again but this time wearing the puppy-eyed look on his face. "Really?" Tsuna sweats even more and drops down on his knees, head bowed down in defeat. "..no."

Even till now, Fuuta's puppy eyes still works and Tsuna was still weak against them. Fuuta chuckles as he watches his brother. "So, who asked you out Tsuna-nii?"

Tsuna stands up and sits beside him on the bed, folding his clothes. "Do you have to know?""Of course. Tsuna-nii rarely goes on a date since the only person you want to go on a date on is Hibari-san." Fuuta hums. He notices Tsuna tensing again and he looks to see Tsuna blushing hard. He blinks. It couldn't be...

"Don't tell me...the one you're going on a date with is..." Tsuna just slowly nods, looking down. Fuuta sighs, "Oh boy...does Reborn-san know?" Tsuna nods again. "What did he say?"

Tsuna remembers back to the night when Kyoya asked him out over the phone. The call just ended, he was still surprised and Reborn was staring at him.

_**Shit. Reborn was staring at him.** _

_"Tsuna..." His tutor's eyes were narrowed, staring at him. "You. Accepted." Tsuna looks away, his jaw clenched. "So what if I did."_

_Reborn frowns and sighs. "And we just had a conversation about your will. I've told you before that you need to dedicate yourself when it comes to your will, but now..."_

_"It's just a date-!"_

_"It's against our commandments."_

_"Like you don't do the same!"_

_"I'm careful. And I am in disguise."_

_"Just this once-! This..will be my first and last date. So Reborn..please." Tsuna locks his gaze with Reborn, pleading silently. He seldomly plead Reborn for anything..._

_"...fine. I'm keeping an eye on you though."_

Tsuna sighs as he remembers the memory briefly. "...he allowed me but he's going to stalk me for sure." Fuuta inwardly sweatdrops. For sure Reborn wouldn't like it when he was called a stalker.

"He just wants to make sure you're safe Tsuna-nii...and I can understand why Reborn-san disapproves of your date." Tsuna looks at his younger brother. "Do you...agree with him?"

Fuuta hums in thought. "Partially yes. And he's especially looking out for you because of the Mafia commandments." Tsuna sighs at that.

The Mafia Commandments are a set of 'rules' or are a guide which every Mafia member must follow and act on.

 _1\. No one can present himself directly to another of our friends. There must be a third person to do it._  
2\. Never look at the wives of friends.  
3\. Never be seen with cops.  
4\. Don't go to pubs and clubs.  
5\. Always being available for Cosa Nostra is a duty - even if your wife's about to give birth.  
6\. Appointments must absolutely be respected.  
7\. Wives must be treated with respect.  
8\. When asked for any information, the answer must be the truth.  
9\. Money cannot be appropriated if it belongs to others or to other families.  
10\. People who can't be part of Cosa Nostra: anyone who has a close relative in the police, anyone with a two-timing relative in the family, anyone who behaves badly and doesn't hold to moral values.  

Tsuna had already broken the third commandment, but no one else in the mafia knew about it except for his guardians and Reborn so he was safe. For now. And Reborn owned a bar but he had the excuse of using it in order to gather information and as his past time whenever he wasn't doing any mafia business. And no one else knew that the bar owner and bartender was the greatest hitman in the world.

"I know...and I did more than breaking the third commandment..." He actually fell in love with a policeman. And he was the heir of the Vongola family, the most powerful mafia family there is. If it was revealed that the heir was attracted to a police officer...

Fuuta smiles softly at Tsuna, "You may have done that...but do you know what I personally think Tsuna-nii?" Tsuna looks at him.

"I just want you to be happy. And since you can't completely experience it because of you being tied down by the mafia...by us...by your will and ambition. For once, for this one time, I want you to be happy as yourself. Experience love and fulfill one of your dreams. I know getting a date with Hibari-san is one of your dreams ever since you were a teenager." Fuuta chuckles. Tsuna looks at Fuuta, eyes filled with warmth and joy. He then hugs his younger brother close.

"Fuuta...thank you." Fuuta hugs Tsuna back close. "Of course. Now, when's your date?""At 10 AM.""Uh...Tsuna-nii? It's 9:15 already..."'What-!?"

Tsuna rushes towards the bathroom but stops immediately. "I haven't picked my outfit yet-!""I'll handle that Tsuna-nii, just go and prepare. I'll make sure when Hibari-san sees you, he'll only be thinking of how good you look in your outfit." Fuuta winks. Tsuna blushes and smiles gratefully. He then enters his bathroom and starts showering.

Fuuta looks around and nods. "Yosh. Now, the perfect outfit would be..."

~*~

Hibari Kyoya looks at his watch as he stands under a tree, waiting for Tsuna to arrive. He was wearing a nice gray business jacket, a white button-up with the first two buttons unbuttoned, a pair of darkwash jeans that fit his legs well and black leather shoes. Girls, women and even a few men stared or glanced at him, quite attracted at how he looked good in his outfit.

Kyoya reads the text Alaude sent him as his phone vibrated inside his pocket.

_'Just enjoy your date. Don't act out just because of your suspicions.'_

Kyoya frowns and replied.

_'This is not a date. What you're going to do later evening with that bartender, is a date.'_

He then silenced his phone and placed it back into his pocket. This wasn't date. It was just him asking tsuna out to hang out. That's all. This was actually the first time he's ever asked Tsuna out actually... He was just going to confirm his suspicions of Tsuna being Cielo. He wasn't entirely sure of it actually, it seemed impossible, but his instincts told him to so he did. He always trusted his instincts on this one. And he's dping a great deal of sacrifice just for confirmation...

"Hibari-san!!"

Kyoya turns to look at Tsuna, hearing him call out for him. His eyes slightly widened at seeing the brunet and what he was wearing. A denim jacket with its sleeves folded up to his elbows over a white well-fitting t-shirt, and a pair of gray pants that fit his slim legs well and white and blue sneakers. He may be dressed casual but it just fit him well...especially that his shirt and pants hugged him in the right places. Other people were glancing at Tsuna also, admiring him.

Tsuna was slim yet had a fit physique, the outline of his muscles slightly noticeable with his white shirt on.

"I..hope I'm not late..." Tsuna looked down, his gaze worried. Kyoya pats his head, "Don't worry. You aren't. You look good." Tsuna blushes at that. "T-thank you. You look..very handsome Hibari-san. I feel a bit underdressed..."

"Don't be. Your clothes fit you well. Let's go?""Hai!"

Kyoya hands Tsuna an extra helmet which the brunet then puts on. Kyoya rides the motorcycle, Tsuna following. "Hold on tight. I drive fast.""Hai." Tsuna then, nervously, wraps his arms around Kyoya's waist. He relished in his mind that he was actually touching and holding onto the Hibari Kyoya and goodness gracious he could feel his muscles...

"You alright to go?""Y-yes Sir!"

Kyoya nods and starts the motorcycle and they start moving. Tsuna held on tight, Kyoya was a fast driver indeed. "Hibari-san! Where are we going?" he shouts since it was difficult to speak while riding ona motorcycle because eof the air.

"How about we go to the new amusement park? If it's alright."

Tsuna blinks. "I didn't know you like amusement parks Hibari-san..."

"I don't. You can say I'm inspecting a little since it's new and making sure problems are not happening. I hate crowding so I decided on inviting someone to make my trip enjoyable."

Tsuna blushes, thankful Kyoya wouldn't be able to see it. Kyoya found his presence...enjoyable?

They drive through the streets and on the main road before finally arriving to the amusement park. They could see the people smiling and laughing happily, enjoying the rides. They could even hear the screams and shouts from the people riding the rollercoaster and the nearby horror house. Tsuna looks around, eyes filled with expectation and excitement.

"Let's go inside?" Kyoya says after parking. Tsuna nods, excited and heads to the ticket booth first. Kyoya stares at him intently. Today...here...he will make sure if Tsuna was Cielo or not. He hopes in the back of his mind...that his instincts were wrong on this one for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so~! I have returned!!
> 
> Tsuna: *claps* Finally~ Welcome back Author-san!
> 
> Thank you Tsuna~ And hello everybody! How was your christmas and new year? Mine was the same as always- surfing through the internet and roleplaying with my dearest friend. I'm quite proud of this chapter since it only took me a few hours to write. *wipes away imaginary sweat off my forehead* 
> 
> Reborn: *appears suddenly* Oh~? So if you can write a chapter in a few hours why haven't you updated sooner? Or updated mine and Alaude's story?
> 
> *bows deeply* Sumimasen deshita!
> 
> Tsuna: Oh let her off again this time. Beside, tomorrow's a special day, ne?
> 
> Reborn: Fine. Wish this lazy and uninspired author tomorrow for her day.
> 
> Tsuna: Remember to send in any questions you have for the author or for us characters of You Stole My Heart and Capture My Heart if you have any. Comments are appreciated also!
> 
> See you guys soon!!! By the way, do you think this story is getting rushed? Tell me if it is because I apologize for that. Still a rookie in writing.


	11. Chapter XI: We Date! (Pt. 1)

After buying their tickets which Kyoya paid for all by himself, Tsuna walked after him while insisting on paying his half but Kyoya told him since he invited Tsuna and troubled him, he wanted to be the one to pay.

"Hibari-san! Let me pay back half!" Tsuna chased after Kyoya who strides away after paying, leaving the female employee smitten by his maturity and Tsuna's cute looks.

"You had to close your cafe for the day right?" Kyoya asks as Tsuna arrives by his side. "Ah..yes.."

"I troubled you on coming here so I want to pay you back and treat you." he tells him.

Tsuna shook his head, "It's fine Hibari-san! You rarely ask me out, which you have never done before, so I accepted. I couldn't miss the chance." he smiles. Kyoya glances at him and pats his head. "Sorry for still making you close the cafe for the day." 

Tsuna blinks. Kyoya rarely apologizes...

He then smiles, "It's fine. I needed a break anyway. Lambo tells me that I should relax once in awhile also anyways." Kyoya nods, "He's right. You overwork too much." he pokes his forehead. "I know you love working in the cafe but think about your own health, alright?"

Tsuna pouts but then nods. "Hai Hibari-san." he then smiles.

"Hibari-san's quite kind today." Kyoya raises an eyebrow at him. "Aren't I always kind?" Tsuna blinks before finally responding. "I'm not gonna answer that."

Kyoya just raises an eyebrow and smiles slightly once Tsuna laughs. They then walk towards the amusement park's map signboard just nearby the entrance. As Kyoya surveys the map, thinking, Tsuna glances at him. He smiles as he watches Kyoya then looks at the map.

He acted like he was intently considering which ride to go to but inside he was feeling excitement and anxiety. This wasn't supposed to be a date right... and Kyoya didn't mention anything about this being a date. Just... helping him out. Right.

... that doesn't mean he can't though. Treat this one as a date even if his companion doesn't see this one as such...

Tsuna smiles turns a bit sad at that, looking downwards.

"Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna immediately looks at Kyoya. "Yes? What is it?"

"You look upset. Or sad. is something wrong?" Tsuna shakes his head.

"No not at all. Just... remembering the time I visited an amusement park with my family..."

Kyoya's look becomes understanding then. "I see... then maybe we shouldn't be here.."

"It's okay Hibari-san." Tsuna stops him "I'm fine now. And these tickets will be a waste. So, let's go to the first ride?" he smiles.

Kyoya blinks then nods, ruffling his hair. "Alright. Let's go." They then head towards the nearest ride which was called, 'The Octopus'. It reminds him the 'the Hurricane' ride yet this one had four long arms, each arm having four cars. It looked like it was one of the most popular rides as couples, groups of friends and families line up.

"That looks kind of scary..." Tsuna watches as the next batch start on getting on the ride. Kyoya hums then goes to talk with the staff in charge which delayed the ride for a few minutes but the customers didn't complain as they were all jumping in their seats, excited and scared.

"Do you want to go on?" Kyoya asks as he walks back towards Tsuna who was settling behind the metal fences. "Nope", the brunet answers. "I want to see how it works. Last time, I wasn't able to."

Kyoya nods. The two of them then watch as the ride starts. Tsuna watches as the long arms spin around in a steady speed before starting to speed up, as it spins the four carriages also. The arms then move like top wobbling. His eyes widen at the speed and movement, the people on the ride screaming or laughing.

"...wow." He can only say.

"So, do you want to ride it?" Kyoya asks him. Tsuna shakes his head. "Definitely a no."

The ride spinning around reminded him of a time he had to race down a hill, Reborn was training him on escaping if he was ever ambushed while driving _._

They then move on to the next ride. The two have visited over five rides but Tsuna still hasn't decided on a ride as they were too extreme or too calm (kidde rides mostly).

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna tugs Kyoya's sleeve as he looks at something. "What is it Tsunayoshi?"

"Can we go on that one?" Kyoya then looks at the ride he was looking at.

The Teacups.

"There? You didn't go on the other kiddie rides we went on." Kyoya looks at Tsuna whose eyes were full of determination. "Never underestimate the teacups." he says before dragging Kyoya towards the ride, holding his wrist.

"Tsunayoshi- I don't need to go on.." Kyoya walks behind him. Tsuna shakes his head, "Have you gone on this ride before?" "No-" "Then you're coming. Definitely. Don't be a wet blanket now." Tsuna looks at him, smiling at him teasingly.

Kyoya blinks, the expression reminding him of a certain memory with a certain someone.

...

_"You are such a party pooper. Spoilsport. Killjoy. Wet blanket."_

_Cielo playfully pouts as he looks at Hibari Kyoya while sitting down on the edge of  the rooftop of the building they were on. Kyoya's eyes narrow, glaring at him. He can't help but then grin at the policeman who was late in noticing that he had already replaced the diamond necklace in the glass case earlier with a fake and that he was just waiting all this time for Kyoya and the rest of the police to arrive._

_"Silence omnivore. Stay there so I can catch you."_

_"Hmm..." the phantom thief puts on a thoughtful expression before smiling at him, "Nope." he then leans back and somersaults backwards and falls down the building, disappearing then._

...

"Hibari-san? Hibari-san. It's our turn."

Kyoya blinks then looks at Tsuna who was gazing at him also. "Ah... okay." he just nods. Tsuna looks at him, concerned. "Is something in your mind?"

"Just remembering something." Soon they got to ride the teacups. They ride a teacup painted purple and orange. A few other customers look at them, not wondering why two adult males were riding the teacups as there were also other adults on the ride, but because one strict and cool-looking male was on the teacups with a soft-looking and kind one.

 **"Okay everyone-! Please, make your arms and legs remain inside the cups. If you are to raise your arms upward, make sure that no one is near you and please be careful not to slap another person. Thank you."** The manager of the ride announces. **"Have fun!"** The ride then starts.

Tsuna smiles happily while Kyoya blinks. The two of them then grip onto the wheel and as soon as the floor beneath then starts to spin, they start turning the wheel. Kyoya's eyes slightly widen as Tsuna spins the wheel quite fast, laughing joyfully.

The brunet may didn't like the octopus ride, but he enjoyed the teacups since it looked like a complete innocent ride yet could be quite wild when used in a certain way. Tsuna looks at Kyoya who slightly smirks, taking up the challenge of spinning the wheel faster along with their cup that glide smoothly aside the other cups.

Other people were either shouting at them to slow down their speed or laugh and join in on speeding up with them. At the end, everyone was woozy sand shakily walks out of their cups. Tsuna was still giggling as he leans against Kyoya who supports him by wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Are you alright? Don't feel the need to throw up?" Kyoya asks. Tsuna shakes his head, smiling at him reassuringly. "No. You?"

"Not at all." Kyoya replies. Tsuna chuckles.

"Even Hibari-san has a stomach out of steel."

They sit down on a nearby bench, relaxing their feet as they had to make them tense on the ride in order to stay in the cup. "So... for you, how was the ride?" Tsuna asks Kyoya as he looks up at the sky

"...it was interesting I will admit. Though I was quite surprised of you speeding it up." Kyoya tells him, gazing at the cloud over their heads.

Tsuna smiles, "It would've been boring if it was slow. And you wouldn't have fun also." He looks at him. Kyoya turns his gaze towards him and pats his head. "Come on. To the next ride."

"Yes Sir."

As Kyoya then finishes inspecting the merry-go-round ride, Tsuna's stomach growls. He blushes as Kyoya looks at him. The dark-haired man then chuckles, "Let's go have lunch."

The two of them then head towards the area where the food stalls are. Tsuna's eyes seem to sparkle at seeing the many desserts. When he was about to head towards a cake stall, Kyoya stops him by grabbing the back of his shirt.

"We're eating proper food, and by that I mean not desserts." he tells Tsuna who slightly pouts but nods. "Hai.."

The two of them then walk into a restaurant and sit by a table near the window. People glance at them before looking away to talk and gossip. Tsuna ignores them and reads through the menu, Kyoya doing the same. Soon, a waiter arrives to take their order. He bows as he sees the Hibari Kyoya as their customer.

"Hibari Kyoya-sama. It is a pleasure to have you eat here. And is this person your companion for the day?" he asks while looking at Tsuna. "He is." Kyoya just replies. "I'll have the Hamburger Steak. As always. And just water for my drink. Tsunayoshi?" he looks at Tsuna who looks up.

"Ah, I'll have the Salisbury steak. Iced tea please and an ice cream sundae for dessert. Can you bring it over once we finish eating?" he smiles at the waiter who nods, "of course." he says as he takes notes of their order.  He takes their menus and excuses himself, leaving to tell the kitchen their orders.

Tsuna then looks at Kyoya, resting his face on his hand. "Hibari-san's favorite food has always been the Hamburger steak." He giggles. "And yours is the Salisbury." Kyoya replies.

"It's funny that they're different yet also quite similar." Tsuna mused, humming.

"Indeed. And I see you ordered an ice cream sundae as always."

Tsuna lightly licks his lower lip, "My sweet tooth is not as great as Mukuro's but I still do love how they taste." he smiles. The action reminds Kyoya of how Cielo was always so playful and telling him how sweets are delicious. He inwardly shakes his head. Something as little as that.. couldn't possibly be enough evidence for Tsuna to be Cielo.

Meanwhile as Kyoya leans back, crossing his arms and closes his eyes to think, Tsuna observes him then stares out the window to think also. So far this day's gone alright... yet his intuition was telling him to be extremely cautious of Kyoya. That the man was planning something.

Perhaps... he's figured out who he is-? No... he lacks evidence. And if there's one thing Tsuna is fully confident in, is that he knows what kind of person Kyoya is.

He knows Kyoya is more than determined. He is stubborn and very tenacious. He won't stop till he gets what he wants, that's why he hasn't given up on catching his other persona; Cielo. Another thing Tsuna is definitely sure regarding Kyoya, is that he is reluctant when someone close to him is in love with work. Like civilians. He may act ruthless and cruel at times but he does show care for his own subordinates and co-workers in his own way.

That's why living as himself, as Tsuna and being close with Kyoya is a huge advantage. He can figure out what Kyoya's plans are or what his schedule is. And he won't suspect him, and even if he does, he'll be reluctant.

Tsuna sighs inwardly. The silence between him and Kyoya wasn't awkward and instead peaceful. They've shared their moments of peace together back when they still went to school.

Soon their orders arrive. The waiter from before delivering it to them. Tsuna thanks the man while Kyoya just grunts. The water bows and leaves them to eat. Tsuna mostly does the talking, telling him about how the café was doing and asking him how work was.

 

Kyoya answers him, disgruntled at the fact of his failure of not getting closer to catching Cielo. Tsuna just reassures him and continues eating his steak, not noticing Kyoya staring at him.

Once they finish their meals, Tsuna's ice cream sundae arrives which the brunet happily digs into.

"I still can't help but be fascinated of you still being able to stay slim even though you keep eating quite the amount of sweets. Just like that little cow back then when he was still a child."

Tsuna tries to frown but instead it looked more like a pout. "Well sorry for having a sweet tooth."

"It can be alarming."

"Mukuro's the same you know."

Kyoya's right eye twitched a little. "Don't mention that pineapple-head, but I will admit you and him are alike. When it comes to desserts."

Tsuna slightly smiles, "Sweets just hold a special place in my heart for a reason." And that is acting like a drug for him to forget the painful memories.

When they finish eating, Tsuna managed to convince Kyoya to let him pay his other half for lunch. They then continue on inspecting the rest of the rides for an hour without riding anything as they did just eat lunch.

"Where are we off to next?" Tsuna asks Kyoya. They only had less than ten rides left to inspect. Currently they were sitting on a bench, checking on a printed map of the amusement park they got from the entrance. They've already crossed out the rides they've already inspected on.

"The horror house. It's actually one of the star attractions of the park." Kyoya answers. Tsuna looked irked. He wasn't as easily scared now unlike his teenage self but he still didn't like horror houses. That test of courage Reborn held when he was thirteen was still deeply ingrained into him.

Curse his Spartan tutor.

**

Somewhere back in Namimori, in a high-class penthouse at the top floor of a building, was Reborn who softly sneezed as he looks through his closet. "Someone must be cursing me... probably Tsuna." He muttered to himself.

**

Tsuna was at awe as he stands before the horror house. It actually looked like a rich Victorian-style house, all dark and looking dilapidated. It was definitely popular as there were twice or almost thrice as many people lined up than the Octopus ride. From outside, he could hear the screams of the people inside and even the sound effects of the house which was a witch's cackling, an evil laugh, thunder rumbling and other scary noises.

"Tsunayoshi, come." Kyoya calls after him. They then follow one of the horror house's staff as they go inside the house but through a secret back door. From there they head underground and into a large control room and camera room. From there, they could see every single thing that happens within the house.

The sound effects were controlled by the staff also. Tsuna and Kyoya learn from the staff that the horror house used animatronics and holograms for their 'monsters' and 'ghosts'.

Kyoya disciplines the staff as he sees they don't keep their workplace clean as there were pieces of paper on the floor, music cd albums, DVD's and empty food wrappers. The staff were eating popcorn and drinking soda when Kyoya and Tsuna arrived all of a sudden.

As Kyoya was threatening to hit them with his tonfas, Tsuna stops him.

"Calm down Hibari-san. You can scold them as much as you want but no need to hit them. You might break something in here. And may I ask something?" he asks a female staff member.

"Yes Sir?"

"Why are you eating pocorn and drinking cola like you're in a movie?"

One of the male staff members answer his question, "Well... it's just really fun to watch the customers..?"

"Huh?" Tsuna blinks, perplexed while Kyoya doesn't look quite surprised at the answers.

"He means that it's entertaining to watch the frightened expressions of their customers. I'm sure all of you think the same?" he looks at the rest of the staff who smile or laugh sheepishly, nodding in agreement.

"That's... actually quite sadistic." Tsuna says. _Speak yourself_ , he tells himself in his head. Inwardly, he does agree with the staff of them feeling the pleasure of the entertainment at seeing their 'victims' get terrorized. All of the staff just smile wryly, agreeing silently in their heads.

Kyoya then just continues to inspect the room and after a thorough hour-long discipline session with the staff, he and Tsuna then leave. After they exit out of the back door, still hearing the screams of terror inside the horror house and the excited chatter of people around, they notice that most were heading towards the same direction.

"Where are they all going?" Tsuna asks, his eyes following the people who were talking excitedly as they walk. Kyoya looks at what he was looking out and hums, "To the Ferris wheel I presume. Next to it is a booth that is in charge of the 'Park Race'."

"Park Race?" Kyoya hands Tsuna the map of the park as he asks, pointing at a specific spot just by the Ferris wheel which was labeled as, 'Park Race Booth'. He also hands the brunet a brochure about the race which came with the map.

"Next to the horror house, the park is also famed because of the race. You know about that show Amazing Race?" Tsuna nods in response. "It's like that."

Tsuna reads the brochure, interested. "It says the prize is...determined by the winners?" He reads that they were to spin a wheel called the 'Wheel Of Treasures'. The prizes ranged from free food for the whole day the next time you visit the park, to being able pick five stuffed toys and keep them for free. Many loved it for the prizes but also with the fun and excitement that comes with it. There's also the chance getting to end up in the 'Anything you want' spot.

By 'Anything You Want', they meant any product like food or toy you would like. Say, like the biggest ice cream sundae they could possibly build in order to satisfy the winner without risking running out of ice cream for the rest of the day.

At seeing that, Tsuna's eyes immediately seemed to sparkle which Kyoya noted. Tsuna's eyes seemed to sparkle at seeing something he loved or being very delighted of something like Kyoya giving him compliments. The dark-haired policeman actually liked it when the younger man smiled. It suited him than a sad frown or a fierce scowl. Maybe because he always saw Tsuna with a smile. 

"Hibari-san, can we check on the booth? I just want a peek. We don't have to crowd like anyone else." Tsuna looks at Kyoya with his chocolate-brown eyes, pleading slightly. The off-duty police officer looks at the cafe owner, thinking before finally sighing.

"Fine." 

That made one Sawada Tsunayoshi smile happily. Which also made him, happy. Or pleased, as he prefers.

They then head towards the booth right by the Ferris wheel which was at the center of the park. Tsuna sees at the booth, there was a tarpaulin showing the rules and the Wheel Of Fortune was just beside the booth itself. Kids and Adults crowd around the booth since inside was a TV playing videos of the past challenges.

"Ne Hibari-san, how about we try for fun?" Tsuna asks. Kyoya immediately answered with a 'No'.  "Why not?" Tsuna looks at him.

"It's troublesome. And a waste of time for me. And Tsunayoshi we still have a few rides to go inspect." Tsuna pouts but doesn't complain. "Yes Sir..."

And as they were just about to leave, they were interrupted by a loud obnoxious voice. "Well well, isn't it the Hibari Kyoya. Hello there officer. Off-duty I see..." A man that looked like in his early 20s was smirking lightly. His brown hair messy and sharp black eyes looking at him. Behind him was a dirty blond man, just the same age and height of his. Actually, they had the same face.

"Hiro, stop..." the blond man grabs his twin brother's arm but the brown-haired man doesn't listen to him. He just continued looking at Tsuna and Kyoya.

"Hibari-san... do you know him?" Tsuna asks Kyoya who just grunted lightly. "No. And I don't care."

'Hiro' placed a hand on his chest, acting like he was hurt. "Well that was an arrow shot through my pride. Not. And who I am doesn't matter." "Hiro let's just go play in the challenge already.. it's going to start soon..."

"You should listen to your brother. He knows what's best for you." Tsuna says this time, looking at the guy apparently named Hiro. Who was this guy who just approached them...

The guy seemed to think of something, turning his gaze towards the booth then something sparked in his mind. A though. An idea.  He then faces Tsuna and Kyoya with a wide smirks. "Hey, how about playing the challenge?"

"Again, waste of time." Kyoya repeats.

"Oh, is the Hibari Kyoya of the Namimori Police Department, scared?" Hiro eggs him on. "What on earth are you doing-!?" his twin hissed at him softly.

Hibari Kyoya was the man that never backed down from anything. Nothing. As he grows up, he learns and realizes that there are times you don't have to engage. It isn't running away. It is not delving into something not worth your time. And one of those occasions was this one.

"Why would I be so scared of a little woodland creature like you?" Kyoya asks, his gaze narrowing. "I have don't like indulging in your game."

"Of course you don't want to do the challenge-" he says a bit loudly, catching even more attention form other people. Tsuna looks around, concerned as he glances at Kyoya. "It means to say that you, Hibari Kyoya, know you will lose if you do. That you are a coward. And most of all-!" he grins as he then says the following words that made Kyoya tense and emit a dark aura and one Sawada Tsunayoshi's eyes bear an orange glint in them.

"You're afraid of doing the challenge 'cause your self-esteem and dignity's all drained used up from not being able to capture one and only one, phantom thief."

"We'll compete in that challenge. Be prepared to lose." Tsuna declares, his eyes burning hot that they seem to bear a flame within them. Kyoya saw it and his eyes widen slightly, taken aback Tsunayoshi would step forward and speak for the two of them and that his eyes flashed to an orange color briefly. Like his eyes...

Cielo's eyes...

The older twin, Hiro just smirked as he looked at Tsuna with eyes filled with fierce determination. He was definitely going to beat this guy's ass for insulting Hibari Kyoya in front of him. _His Hibari Kyoya._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And after almost four months..disappearing and not updated since the day before her birthday...
> 
> I AM BACK YOU TIRAMISUS!
> 
> *does a dogeza* I apologize for not updating because 1) I just graduated from ehem-ehem school and have been working for the past few months for my thesis with my group mates which was diabolical hell. And here is the long-awaited... date-! The heat is coming to our main characters! Part 2 shall be updated within the week. If I don't do it, flood me with comments. If it's rushed tell me cause damn I don't like it being rushed but this update has been totally delayed for so long.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Press kudos if you like it or comment! I love comments. Makes me feel all inspired and thank you to those who bookmarked this story. I really, really appreciate it :D see you guys then!


	12. Chapter XII: We Date! with some fun and excitement (Pt. 2)

Tsuna bows immediately to Kyoya as they stand behind the Park Race tent.

"I'm really sorry! I just suddenly accepted his challenge but he was insulting you- yet I know Hibari-san can defend himself...!" he continued to ramble before finally stopping when Kyoya places his hand on Tsuna's head.

The brunet looked up at the taller man who only had a neutral expression on his face instead of a frown and anger-filled eyes. Kyoya ruffled his head before pulling his hand back, Tsuna secretly wishing in his mind that he wouldn't.

"I'm not at all pleased at what happen." he said which made Tsuna look down. "But I'm also not happy at what that petty man had to say. He needs to be taught a lesson, don't you think so Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna looks at Kyoya who was slowly smirking. He knew the older man won't just let that guy from earlier say such things about him, especially talking bad about him not capturing Cielo. He smiles and nods, "Of course-!"

The two of them then head back to the front of the tent, joining the other contestants in pairs. Their eyes meet with the guy earlier who challenged them. Specifically, Kyoya.

"Well well, you actually joined. Thought you and your friend were going to run away with your tails between your legs." The man, named Hiro, smirked at them condescendingly. Kyoya just narrowed his eyes at him while Tsuna frowned.

The brunet cafe owner tried to not punch the living daylight out of Hiro for daring to talk to Kyoya like that. Hiro was then dragged away by who seems to be his younger brother who bows in apology at Tsuna and Kyoya before proceeding to scold his older brother then.

"Hibari-san, let's go register?" Tsuna asks Kyoya who nods. They go up front, greeted by a cheerful girl wearing the park's staff uniform.

"Why hello there~ Interested to join our famous park race??" She smiles cheerfully at the men. Tsuna nods at her, smiling. "Yes. Where do we sign?" "Oh, right here-!" The girl hands them a log book where they start writing their names and cell numbers. Kyoya lets Tsuna write first before him.

"You two are really cute together. How long have you been together?" The girl asks Tsuna who then blushes while Kyoya takes his turn on writing, not at all reacting at the misinterpretation he just heard. Tsuna waves his hands around. "Oh- N-not at all! We..the two of us-... We're not together. Just friends! Just friends." He laughs nervously. The girl blinks then smiles, "I see. Sorry for the misunderstanding." "It's okay." The girl then waves at them as they leave.

Tsuna lays a hand on his heart, trying to calm his heart beating quite fast. His face was still a bit flustered also. "Is anything wrong Tsunayoshi?" Kyoya asks him. Tsuna immediately shakes his head.

"Not at all-! Just a bit taken aback at what she said. Us together." He laughs awkwardly. Kyoya looks at him then hums. "I agree. She may have assumed that because mostly couples join the race." Tsuna blinks and look at the other contestants. Now that Kyoya mentioned it, he sees that most of the contestants were couples who are on dates and decided to join the event for fun. He tries to not blush at seeing a few purely male couples who were quite close with one another. There were also siblings and friends.

They wait for a few minutes till music erupts from the speakers by the Park Race stand. The girl from earlier also was standing on a small stage, holding a microphone.

"Ladies and Gents~! Welcome to this week's park race-!!" She announces loudly, everyone including the audience clap. Kyoya and Tsuna stay together with the other contestants in front of the stage. Tsuna looks at Kyoya. "Are you alright with this crowd Hibari-san..?" He asks him with concern. Kyoya doesn't say anything, nodding while replying with a grunt.

"Hn." He was doing his best to not snap from the close proximity of other people with him.

"So to our wonderful contestants! Attention now! For today's race, you six pairs will experience the pure adrenaline pumping in your veins as you become challenged and have the rides of your lives!" The girl pumps her fist into the air. "Five checkpoints everybody and you must all go in order! The first checkpoint is-!" The girl steps aside and the screen behind her shows the picture of the Sea Dragon ride.

"The Sea Dragon!!!" She grins at them all. "Prepare yourselves for what may come!"

The pairs ready themselves to run, Tsuna and Kyoya included. "Hey Hibari! What about a bet-!" Hiro shouts at Kyoya who looks at him. "What kind of bet."

**_"READY!"_ **

Hiro hums, thinking as his younger brother looks at him, concerned. "If you win, I'll do anything you want. And if we win... Let me treat your boyfriend out on dinner." "Hiro-!" Hiro's younger brother exclaims as Tsuna's eyes narrow at the man.

**_"SET!"_ **

"I have no intention of accepting that bet." Kyoya frowns. "Oh, I didn't know you were really a coward." The man smirks at him. "You bas-" Tsuna almost cursed out loud, but Kyoya places his hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "When we win, you are apologizing to Tsunayoshi while prostrating yourself before him and every person here. Believe in that." Kyoya's gray eyes gleam as he glares at Hiro.

**"GO!"**

The contestants then start running towards the Sea Dragon ride, the other visitors cheering for them. "Good luck everyone!" The girl shouts. Everyone in the park can watch the contestants through screens nearby as cameras follow their movements.

***

 **The Sea Dragon**  
The twelve contestants look at the huge open-seated gondola-shaped and dragon themed amusement ride they were about to ride on. "Hello contestants!" The man in-charge of the ride greets them happily. "Now, your goal here with the Sea Dragon is not just riding it. It will be; 'Not to scream, shout, or let it all out!'"

He gestures at the ride with a flourish. "You are to not scream. Or to shout. Of course you can laugh, that is, if you can. You can't close your eyes also, sadly. You will need to experience this ride to the fullest. Do your best to not shit your pants folks!" He grins as he lets them sit on the seats. "Alright. Feet firmly planted on the floor, and just grip the railing really tight. If you want to raise your arms like the risk taker you are, go ahead-!" He also lets a few visitors get on to fully balance the ride and to make it more exciting.

Tsuna and Kyoya sit beside a pair of guys who were friends. The railing before them was brought down and they grip onto it tight. Six of the contestants were on one side, while the other half were on the other side.

"Huh. No seat belts." Tsuna blinks. "Hibari-san, isn't these one of the few rides we still had to check on?" "Yes." Kyoya replies. In front of them, sitting on the other side was their challengers, the brother duo. The younger one looked scared but his older brother assured him that it will be fine.

Kyoya looks at his companion. "Tsunayoshi, you don't have a fear in heights correct?" The brunet shook his head. "I don't. I do have a fear in falling." He then glances at the cameras at the end of the railings. The staff guy earlier then speaks into a microphone.

"Alright everybody. Any questions?" A man raises his hand then, "Yeah I have one. Why can't the contestants close their eyes?" "That's because it won't be fun that way and we can't eliminate a pair if thy do that. Hey, at least they can blink." The staff grins. "Okay, have fun now!" He pulls the lever, activating the ride.

The 'dragon' swings from side to side slowly at first. The contestants think that it was okay, but they haven't experienced the highest point yet. Tsuna at first was calm, thinking that he can do this. But then... The ride started to go a bit... _higher_.

Tsuna lets out little squeak as their swing high, making them look down at the other side. "Tsunayoshi are you sure you're alright?" Kyoya asks him, showing concern at the expression the brunet was showing. "Yes- I'm fine." He tries to smile, but he was clearly sweating nervously. He gulps as they swing down. He honestly preferred when their side was at the bottom. What he really hated though, is looking down as their side swings up high. The screams of the other passengers who weren't contestants wasn't helping at allalso. They were screaming and cursing quite colorfully.

Tsuna calms himself down, looking up at the sky as he tries to not fully shut his eyes and imagine he wasn't at this situation. Man...if Reborn finds out what he was doing and how he was acting like...

Meanwhile as Tsuna has an internal strife, Kyoya was staring at Hiro who was chatting with his younger brother who looked almost terrified. It seems talking helped, as his brother looked better and even responded. Talking as a way of distraction from fear...

"Tsunayoshi?"

"Yes Hibari-san?" Tsuna was still staring at the sky.

"It seems you're doing fine. Hopefully." Kyoya looks at Tsuna who slightly smiles. "Yeah... Staring at the sky helps somewhat..." Kyoya hums at that in agreement. He glances at the other contestants who were screaming silently. Hm... That helps too it seems. Kyoya looks down and blinks. Woah...they were really going up high now.

"The view of the park from up here is actually quite nice.." Kyoya remarks, liking how the wind blows against his hair. Just like the cool breeze that blows as he rests on Namimori middle and high's rooftop...

"Really?" Tsuna looks down and his eyes widen. Now, Tsuna shouldn't have looked down and instead should have looked at his right side where would be able to see the sight Kyoya was looking at. He almost lets out a scream if he didn't cover his mouth with one hand.

Which meant his left hand letting go of the railing. His feet tenses, planting them firmly on the floor as to steady himself and not panic. Kyoya glances and sees his state. "Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna clutches his chest, feeling like his heart almost burst at the adrenaline pumping throughout his body. He bites back a gasp as they swing downwards at a rapid pace. At the way they were swinging, it was like almost reaching a full 360. Tsuna's other hand grips the railing hard and as he tries to relax his legs, he made the mistake of lifting his foot for a brief second which made him panic as it felt like he was gong to get thrown off his seat. He immediately plants his feet again, managing to not shout. 

They then hear a shrill like scream, cussing out 'Fuck' repeatedly and loudly. They see that it was one of the other contestants, a girl with her boyfriend who comforts her by hugging her. The ride didn't seem to slow down and Tsuna was close to screaming along with the other riders when he felt a hand on his right hand. The one still holding on tight the railing. He blinks and look at Kyoya who was looking at him.

"Just hold my hand, you can even grip it hard. And steady yourself." He tells Tsuna who just nods, placing his left hand on the railing again while still gripping Kyoya's hand with his right one. He looks down then, internally screaming to himself as he blushes hard. Kyoya acts normal, holding Tsuna's hand to comfort him.

Soon the ride finally starts on slowing down. When it stops, Tsuna looks ahead and sighs heavily. "oh god..." Kyoya looks at him and slightly smiles. "Come on." He pulls Tsuna up gently. 

They were still holding hands...

The realization makes Tsuna blush.

Back at the tent, the girl and the rest of the visitors by that area was watching what was happening to the contestants through the big screens. The staff girl squealed along with a few other boys and girls when Kyoya holds Tsuna's hand and hearing what he said.

Once they got off the ride itself, the staff worker in charge went to them. He talks to the couple who had screamed earlier that they were now out of the game. He looks at the remaining contestants and nods. He then stamps a dragon on each of their forearm. "This will signify that you've completed the first checkpoint and will be your ticket to the next one. Next checkpoint is-!"

"The Bumper Cars!" The girl from earlier announces through the speakers nearby. "Congratulations for passing the first checkpoint to those who did. Now get to it to head to the next checkpoint!" The contestants then start heading towards the next ride. Kyoya looks at Tsuna nodding as they walk together, still holding hands.

 **The Bumper Cars  
** "He-llo, contestants!!" A very peppy girl greets the contestants as they arrive. "Welcome to the bumper cars! Your second checkpoint  of this race, which your goal will be; 'Capture that flag!'"

She then shows a diagram to them all. "You remaining ten contestants shall be split in half, but because there are ten of you, one pair will be the target pair or 'mice'. It means they will be the ones you will have to capture. The two teams, consisting of two pairs shall then work on capturing the yellow flags attached to the mice's own cars." She gestures to the bumper cars all lined up for them in the large special field.

"That isn't all. Everyone's own team, must also work on capturing the other team's own flags which are attached to their personal car. How to do that? If you are able to hit a single car thrice, they are forced to stop moving for fifteen seconds in order for you to be able to get their flag. Of course, your teammates should protect of you while you do so as an opponent can steal your car. So be careful-!" She winks at them all.

"For the mice, you are not able to hit back against the opponents. You can only run, or at this case- drive away. You can only hit back five times. In getting the mice's flag, you all have to work together. Which will be a challenge as there are still the opponents. Good luck! So, any questions?"

The contestants think and shook their heads. The girl brightens up and nods. "Perfect! Now, please wear your helmets which are right over here." She gestures to a box beside her. Tsuna picked an orange helmet while Kyoya puts on a purple one.

Tsuna looks at him and giggles, Kyoya looking at him then. "What is it?" "It's my first time seeing you in a helmet that's not for your motorcycle." He could still remember how Kyoya rode into school and parked his black motorcycle at the school parking lot. Kyoya blinks and pats his head. "You also. Your hair is quite bushy, I wonder if you're sweating already since it's all cooped up in there."

Tsuna slightly pouts then. "My hair isn't bushy." "My mistake. It's actually fluffy. Like a bunny." "Hibari-san!" Kyoya chuckles as he teases the younger man. They then enter the bumper cars area, following the staff girl.

"Okay everyone-! To decide teams, we will be pulling straws." She holds up some straws in her hand. "The pair who have the same color as yours will be your teammates. So, representative for each pair please come forward."

Kyoya and Tsuna look at each other. "I'll do it." Kyoya offers. Tsuna nods, "alright." Kyoya then steps forward, letting go of Tsuna's hand as he stands before the staff person. And the guy Hiro from earlier was the one picking which team he was going to be in with his brother.

"Excuse me-?"

Tsuna looks at Hiro's younger brother, who spoke in a soft and shy voice. He had dirty blond hair yet he looked like a shy puppy. "Yes?" Tsuna blinks.

"About my brother... And what he said earlier. I apologize for his actions. He was quite a jerk..." He bows. "Please- it's alright." Tsuna has him stand up straight again. "Yes he was quite a jerk... But it was his actions. No need to apologize for it." "Still. My brother is my brother and though he is the older one, I'm the one who has to pick up his slack."

Tsuna blinks at what he said, then softly smiles as melancholy and fondness filled his eyes. "Yeah. I know what you mean..." The younger brother realizes this and tried to change the topic.  "Oh..um, I'm Mikito. It's nice to meet you." He offers his hand which Tsuna accepts, shaking it. "Tsuna. It's nice to meet you too Mikito. You're really polite."

Mikito softly smiles, "Unlike my brother? Yeah... I do apologize again for my brother interrupting you and your boyfriend's date..." Tsuna blushes then.

"Oh uh... we're not dating...just friends.." "really-?" Mikito blinks, surprised. "You two looked close so we thought. "We've been friends since we were in middle school." "Oh~ If it's alright how old are you Tsuna-san?"

"I'm twenty-three and a half, I think? I'll be turning twenty-four this October." Tsuna smiles. The other man's eyes widen. "You're twenty-three!?" He immediately covers his mouth as he exclaims that. Tsuna chuckles and nods. "Yes." "You look so young... Like you're still eighteen.." "A 'friend' of mine thinks it's because I'm..short." His eye slightly twitches as he thinks of Reborn.

Mikito blinks. "Eh..." "And you?" "Oh, I'm nineteen." "We're the same height..." Tsuna slightly pouts, making Mikito giggle at that then.

"Miki, let's go." Hiro calls after him. "Oh. It seems we'll be in different teams. Good luck Tsuna-san." Mikito bows at Tsuna who smiles. "Good luck to you also. And kindly tell your brother we're going to have you lose." Mikito giggles and nods. "Of course. We return the sentiment." He then walks after his brother. Tsuna looks at the two and silently chuckles. It was quite a familiar sight...and a sad one.

"Tsunayoshi." Kyoya pats his shoulder. "Did the younger brother say anything to you?" Tsuna shakes his head. "We were just getting to know of one another. Mikito-kun is actually quite a nice person, unlike his brother." Kyoya hums, nodding. "Come on. Our team is with them." He gestures at a pair of sisters. Tsuna nods and joins the two girls with Kyoya.

"Hi, I'm Yuri. And this is Yui, my younger sis." The girl with black hair tied in a ponytail waves at them. She looked quite the adventurous person as she wore shorts, a tank top under a hoodie and sneakers. Yui however has light brown hair which was tied loosely, wearing legging with a short dress. She nods at them meekly, being the shy type but can be quite competitive when needed.

Tsuna bows politely, while Kyoya nods at them. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." "Sawada? As in the person who runs Cafe Oozora in Namimori?" Yuri asks. Tsuna nods in reply. She then smiles, "Yui here is a fan of your desserts. Our uncle buys from your place, they're delicious."

Tsuna blushes, embarrassed. "Thank you.." Kyoya pats his head, smiling at him a little. "And you're the Hibari Kyoya, correct?" Yuri looks at the dark-haired man. "That guy from earlier who challenged you. He had a loud voice." "I will have to agree on that." "Alright. Let's get started boys, time to kick some ass." They then get on their separate cars. 

"The mice are those couple." She gestures at a lovey dovey couple beside two cars who had yellow flags on them. "The three of us," pointing at herself, her sister and Tsuna, "will handle getting the other team's flags. And you, Mister Hibari, can handle those mice. What do you think?" Hibari nods silently. He wasn't the person to just accept a plan and go with it, but to get this game done quickly and to win, this was the best.

"Alright, let's do this." They start up their cars and ready for the signal to start. The other team was at the other side of the field while the mice were at the center. _**"Get set-!"**_ The staff from earlier shouts into a megaphone. All of their eyes were determined, focusing.

_**"GO!!"** _

They step on the go pedal and start. Kyoya goes straight ahead, rounding up the two targets before they could even scatter. His eyes narrow as he sees that Hiro was heading towards him. Yuri immediately intercepts Hiro who she bumps against with. She nods at Kyoya who nods back and bumps against the nearest car to him which was the one with the woman of the couple. He backs away and bumps against her car again. As he was about to bump it the third time, another bumper car from the opposing team slams against him. Since he was focused on the 'mice', one of the other team's members was unguarded.

Kyoya glares at the driver, making the person shudder and shake in fear. Tsuna immediately appears, bumping the second mice car with the man hard, including the first one with his girlfriend. He waves at Kyoya, smiling before immediately backing away and intercepting another enemy car. Kyoya then drives and bumps the opposing car hard away from the mice.

"Yuri-! We got fifteen seconds!" Yui shouts at her older sister handling two bumper cars. "Guard Hibari then!" Yuri shouts back. Tsuna and Yui then keep the other two other cars away from Kyoya who drives while stretching his arm out and then catches the flag from the female car.

 _ **"And the first yellow flag was caught by the red team!! Nice teamwork!"**_ The cheerful staff person earlier commentates through a microphone. She's been commentating ever since they started but they didn't hear her as they were busy concentrating on the game. _**"One mice is down and it hasn't even been fifteen minutes! Who will get the second mice-!?"**_

Yui gasps as she gets bumped quite hard by the enemy car. "I'm down!" She shouts. The enemy quickly snatches her red flag as she gets bumped three times already. After fifteen seconds, she immediately goes into a chase to get her flag back.

_**"Blue team gets a point for capturing the first flag of the enemy team!"** _

Tsuna frowns. He then drives and bumps against the enemy car in front of him who also decided to bump against him. Unfortunately, it was Hiro, Mikito's older brother. And the one who insulted Kyoya right in front of him.

"You." His eyes narrow. Hiro smirks at him, "Hi. So, how is Hibari Kyoya as a boyfriend?"

Tsuna would've blushed at the question but  the one who asked was the guy he swore to defeat with this challenge. "We are not in a relationship. Just friends." The phrase brought a slight pain in his chest.

"Oh, then that means I can ask you out and he won't be mad?"

"Maybe he'll get mad. Maybe he won't. There is no possibility of you getting the chance of having a date with me. Want to know why?"

Hiro decided to bite. "Why."

Tsuna then slightly smirks, his eyes glinting, showing his side as Cielo. "Cause you're not my type. And you're a jerk. I'd rather date a pineapple who has a love for chocolate."

Somewhere in an apartment Kokuyo, Mukuro lets out a light sneeze. Chrome immediately hands him a handkerchief.

Tsuna then drives back, swerving left backwards to avoid Yuri as she slams against Hiro's car hard. "Take that!" She shouts, grinning. "Hiro!" Mikito was nearby, looking at his older brother worriedly.

"And we got another blue flag captured by the Red team's Hibari Kyoya!" The commentator happily announces. "Red team is on the lead! Akibara Yui of the red team is chasing the second mice fast!" Kyoya just took one of Hiro's members' flags.

Mikito stomps on the gas pedal and collides against Yuri who grits her teeth. "Dammit-"

_**"Oh! Akibara Yuri gets bumped against the third time!"** _

Tsuna was about to collide against Mikito's car when Hiro gets in his way, bumping against his right side. "You!" Hiro just smirks at Tsuna.

Mikito was soon back in his car and escaping with Yuri's flag in tow. "Kazuki Mikito gets a red flag for the blue team!! It's a tie for the two teams in score but Blue has scored more in team members flags than the mice's flags-! Will they be able to get the last one-?"

"You bet on it!" Hiro shouts as he drives past Tsuna and aims on the second mice who keeps on driving around, avoiding the other cars. Kyoya was busy as he is being tailed by two cars. "No way Jose!" Yui shields the mice as she gets hit by Hiro. Tsuna and Yuri move in sync as they slam against the two cars chasing Kyoya at the side, timing it right. "Are you alright Hibari-san?" Tsuna asks Kyoya who nods.

"A wonderful double body slam by Sawada and Akibara Yuri! Now that is what you call timing people!" The other member of Hiro's team gets hit a third time, his flag quickly snatched by Tsuna. At the same time, Mikito slammed against the second mice a third time, getting the second yellow flag.

_**"Oh and the blue team gets the last yellow flag! The red team makes a comeback with that double slam, snagging a third flag and now tied with the blue team! each team will have to catch  up by snatching the two remaining member flags while also stealing the yellow flag from each other. This is going to be intense!"** _

The tension was thick as the opposing teams glare at each other, even Kyoya who was actually enjoying driving the bumper car and slamming it against other people's own. The other two cars had their flags stolen but they were still able to attack and move.

"So, you guys have any idea on what to do next? We have to get those last two flags." Yuri says. Tsuna was looking at the enemy team and nods to himself. "I have one. If you're up for it?" Yuri grins and nods. Yui does the same, while Kyoya smirks lightly. "Go ahead Tsunayoshi." Tsuna smiles and tells them the plan.

Yuri shouts at the commentator. "Hey-! Censor this for me will you-!" She then unbuckles her seat belt, stands up while gripping the wheel with one hand. "Hey you losers! Yeah you two who lost their flags so miserably!" She then flips the bird at them, smirking. "Come and get your flags you scared little shits."

The screen didn't show Yuri showing her middle finger at her enemies, nor let the audience hear her words as they focus on the enemies reactions as expected, they were pissed off. They immediately drive after Yuri who drives backwards then, grinning. "There you go Sawada!"

"Don't choke on that again."

"Let's finish this." Tsuna nods at Yui who goes after the two cars that was chasing her sister, trapping them. Tsuna makes eye contact with Mikito who looks back at him. He takes his own flag attached to a small thin pole and accepts Kyoya who also takes off his. He clutches the two pieces of cloth and lifts it up. "Come and get it!" He then drives away. Mikito looks at Hiro who nods. The younger brother then gives chase as Hiro looks at Kyoya. "Well well~ a one on one match?" "Yeah." Kyoya holds up the three flags they had and tied it to the thin pole behind him. "This time I'm challenging you." Hiro chuckles and does the same to the  flags his team had. "Alright!"

They then rush at one another, the front of their cars bumping first. Kyoya steers his wheel to the left and his car bumps against Hiro's right side. He glances briefly at every one of his side's position.

Perfect.

Kyoya then steps on the accelerate and turns around, facing Hiro who also faces him. Two times now... He then accelerates once more and narrowly avoids Hiro who attempted to hit his car against his. Yet Hiro manages to steer the bumper car to the right and hits Kyoya the third time. "Hah-! Your flags are mine." He smirks but instead of anger, Kyoya was full of confidence.

"Look left."

Hiro does and sees Tsuna speeding at him with his car and hits him the third time also as Mikito speeds against him. Tsuna looked like he was trapped but he wasn't. At the last few seconds, he unbuckles his seat belt and placing a foot on the seat. Mikito crashes at the back of his car, Tsuna using the hit of the momentum to leap forward off his car and onto Hiro's. He snatches the flags on the pole within a few seconds, winks at Hiro with a mischievous smirk like how Cielo does and then jumps beside Kyoya who softens his landing, helping him steady himself as he grips his shoulders.

 ** _"THE RED TEAM WINS. WHAT A RACE LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!! THAT WAS PURE EXCITEMENT!"_** The commentator shouts, everyone in the park applauding and cheering. There were even bets and those who lost sulked as the winners gloated. Kyoya helps Tsuna get out of the car who was blushing.

"Thank you for catching me Hibari-san..."

"No problem."

As they head out of the field, they were greeted by applause. "That was exciting. And amazing." The staff person smiles at them. She eliminates the fully male pair who keeps on posting like that. The eight remaining contestants had a car stamped on them. They were then lead into small reception room where they all sit, the peaceful environment calming them down including adrenaline in their blood.

"You didn't injure yourself did you?" Kyoya asks Tsuna who shook his head. "I'm fine Hibari-san." he miles at him. Yuri and Yui congratulates them, smiling.They then hear the announcement of the girl back at the park race stand earlier inside the room. Hiro was drinking some water to replenish himself.

_**"Attention to our contestants in the park race. You have ten minutes left till you are to arrive in the next checkpoint. Please follow one of the park staff to head towards there. Thank you."** _

"They aren't telling us the next ride this time?" Yui asks. "Probably a surprise." Yuri tells , her. After ten minutes, they all head out and walk behind the male park staff member , following him. As soon as they arrive the third checkpoint, they gaped and a few even groan. Tsuna's eyes widen, his mouth slightly open in shock. Kyoya just sighs and trying to massage the temple of his head.

"You have got to be kidding."

**TBC (maybe. jk ofc.)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I have now learnt my lesson to never make promises on when to update cause fudging hell it won't happen. Ugh, stupid me. This chapter was just wow and really fun to write. Tsuna is me actually, basing his reactions on riding the sea dragon to my own personal experience except I was cursing and screaming so freaking loud. My best friend and other friends (classmates) were there, celebrating our city's fiesta so we decided to spend the time after an exam in the carnival.
> 
> I am terribly afraid of heights. Or more like afraid of falling down to my death. It was really scary being up so high as the dragon swung upward. *shudders* I kept clutching my chest also a few times since it felt like my heart was going to burst or pop out. Damn.
> 
> So-! This is literally the longest chapter I have written for this story and you guys deserve it for waiting for so long to have a chapter update. This chapter is for you guys. The next one also which will be posted sometime ???. We'll see. I'll try my best to update even if the school year for me will be starting soon and I might not have any free time anymore.
> 
> But I love this story. I love you guys for enjoying this story and I want you guys to almost feel and imagine what the characters are feeling and experiencing.
> 
> Vote and/or comment if you like this chapter and tell me what you guys like or even hate. Constructive criticism is appreciated. You can send messages if you want to ask anything about me (char.) or about the characters. Of course, no spoilers. *winks*
> 
> Follow me in tumblr if you have an account in ciaossu-eminachan where I practically don't really post anything, only my ramblings or my fangirling. You guys can suggest what I should post. Ciao~!


	13. Chapter XIII: We Date! w/ spins and turns (Pt. 3)

**Previously on YSMH...**

_**"Attention to our contestants in the park race. You have ten minutes left till you are to arrive in the next checkpoint. Please follow one of the park staff to head towards there. Thank you."** _

_"They aren't telling us the next ride this time?" Yui asks. "Probably a surprise." Yuri tells her. After ten minutes, they all head out following a male park staff member, walking behind him. As soon as they arrive the third checkpoint, they gaped and a few even groan. Tsuna's eyes widen, his mouth slightly open in shock. Kyoya just sighs and trying to massage the temple of his head._

_"You have got to be kidding_."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The sight before them was a large, circular-shaped ride. With one bench shaped like a circle inside, pressed at the sides with a long railing circling on the top of the backseats. There were no seatbelts or any kind of restrains at all.

"What kind of ride is that-?" A girl contestant asks. She was one of the mice along with her boyfriend earlier.

"Isn't that a Tagada..?" Tsuna questions as he stares at the ride. "Isn't this ride banned-?" Mikito blinks and looks at him. "Why so?"

"'Cause people have almost died riding it. Or it has caused heavy accidents from many people." Yuri answers this time, continuing to stare at the ride while frowning. She's not comfortable with having Yui ride this. One of Kyoya's eyes started to twitch, narrowing then as he glared at the ride before them.

"I'm going to bite that park director to death..." A dark aura then surrounds him, making anyone near him shiver in fear. Except for Tsuna, of course. As always. "Hibari-san.."

"Hello contestants!!" Another staff person greets them all happily. He then shivers, "Woah-! Why is it so cold all of a sudden-?" His eyes roam over them and when he locks his gaze with Kyoya he tenses. He quickly looks away, avoiding looking at the policeman's face.

"Okay-! Let's start everyone! Don't be nervous now. It might not look safe but we assure you, no one has gotten injured." He puts on a bright smile.

" _Yet."_  Hiro whispers to his brother who gives him a wry smile.

The staff worker then gestures just at the ride behind them. "If some of you have already guessed it-! This, is a Tagada. I'm sure some of you have already seen a couple of videos of these rides up on the internet. Pretty funny right?" He grins.

 _And pretty embarassing..._ Tsuna thought. In those videos he has seen, some of those who rode the Tagada had slid down to the ground, or even had their clothes almost slide off their bodies.

"What's the goal here?" The man of the straight couple asks. "To not let go of the railing?"

"Right you are-!" The staff worker smiles, pointing at the man. "Now, I advise you all to grip onto the railings pretty tightly because once each of you both your hands let go of the railing, you're out. And once one of you is out, you and your partner are disqualified. Any questions?"

Yui raises her hand.

"Yes, you. A question?" The staff worker acknowledges her. "How long will this go on?" She asks. "Only for ten minutes at max. There are three rounds, each round having three minutes."

Yui nods, understanding. "So, contestants, any more questions?" They then shake their heads. "Alright-! Let's go!" He then has all of them enter the ride and sit down. Tsuna grips the part of the long railing behind him and breathes out a sigh.

He was never good with rides that spin, except for the Merry-go-round. He may have been trained by the Greatest Hitman in the world but he was still human and he felt fear. Being Cielo... it was different.

"Tsunayoshi." Kyoya says his name, looking at him.

"Yes Hibari-san?"

"Ready?" The older man asks him. The brunet blinks then smiles, "Yes."

The rest of the contestants grip onto the railings then, getting comfortable as much as possible, looking anxious. The staff worker from earlier stands by the control panel of the ride, waving at them. "Ready everybody?"

The contestants either nod or shake their heads. The worker just smiled brightly. "Okay-! Let's go!" He then presses a button and pulls down a lever. Some kind of jolly music starts to play as the ride then starts to spin. It was alright at first, the contestants sighing in relief when it was.

Then...it started to spin faster.

"What the fu-"

"Hiro! Language!" Mikito chides his older brother.

"To hell with language!" Hiro shouted as they spin faster and faster. It was like being in an electric blender that was on low speed. For now.

Yui gripped onto the back of her seat tightly. "Yui- you okay?" Yuri asks her sister worriedly. "I'm fine, don't worry. I can still handle it."

Tsuna tenses as he makes sure to firmly plant his feet on the ground. He glances at Kyoya was doing the same, and was leaning back on his seat. The music then changes into a techno one as the ride spins faster and then suddenly pauses. Half of them almost let go of the railing because of the brief pause. The music starts and the ride spins once again. And once more it stops all of a sudden making a few of them dizzy and shout. It repeats the same movement a few more times that Tsuna even was sick of it. The other contestants had already complained, groaned and even shouts as they almost lets go of the railing behind them.

"It just stops randomly-" Tsuna says, closing his one eye already as the wind blows into it harshly, making it irritated.

"No." Kyoya then says, remaining calm the whole time except for grunting a few times when the ride harshly stops. "It pauses only when the beat of the song drops."

He was able to observe that while trying to steady himself and listening to the dislikable music (for Kyoya). Tsuna noticed also as he notices the same rhythm the music was going for.

"What should we do then?" Tsuna asks the older man. "Nothing. Just plant your feet on the ground like your pushing against floor, same with the back rest." Kyoya tells him as the ride slow down. Tsuna nods at his instructions.

As the ride briefly and slowly stops this time, Tsuna looks at the other competitors. Yuri asks Yui if she was fine. Yui looked a bit sick but answers that she was alright. The couple however, the woman was complaining on her head which now looked like a bird's nest. And she kept saying how she should've rebonded her hair beforehand. And Mikito and Hiro seemed to look fine, except Hiro was muttering curse words under his breath while Mikito looked dazed, apparently dizzy.

"Okay! Time for round three! Hold on tight! And if you have noticed, the floor is now covered with a mat as to soften your landing if you ever let go." The staff worker grins. "Now, let's start!" They all groan as he cheers. He then pulls the lever once again. A fast rhythm comes up and the ride this time spins faster and faster even more until it then suddenly... Goes up then down. They gasp or exclaim at the sudden movement, jolting as they land back on their seats hard.

"Shit-" Yuri cusses out.

The ride continues it's action of suddenly rising upwards then stopping, then falling down and suddenly pausing again. It then starts to tilt, making them all slide sideways on their seat. It then abruptly does a few quick up and down motion that they were all basically hopping up and down their seats.

The girl from the couple pair was kept on bouncing up and down before eventually falling down to the ground but still holding onto the railing. Thankfully she was wearing pants. Her lover shouts for them to stop but the staff signals that they can't.

Tsuna also, with gripping the railing so tight that his palm starts to sweat... His left hand accidentally lets go of the railing as the ride does an abrupt stop to the right and then starts spinning again to the left. As Tsuna tries plant his left hand firmly on the seat as he was about to topple over to the side and his other hand about to let go of the railing-

Kyoya uses his right hand, suddenly letting go of the railing on purpose to catch Tsuna by the waist and pulls him close to himself, almost onto his lap.

Tsuna blushes hard at the close proximity. Yui's eyes sparkled at the sight while Yuri slightly grins. Mikito blushes a bit at the display and glances away politely while Hiro scowls. The viewers all over the park were screaming in glee at the display.

Soon, the ride ends with the couple pair eliminated. Kyoya lets go of Tsuna then. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Tsuna was looking down, flustered still as his heart beats fast and his palms sweating more nervously. He was over twenty year-old old and still he acts like a shy 13 year-old girl. Just because of this man before him...

"Let's go to the next challenge." Kyoya stands up. Tsuna nods, following him as they get off the ride with the others. They were stamped once again, signifying their clearance of the challenge. Two more rounds to go...

A staff worker directs them to their next destination... The Haunted Mansion. Yuri looked irked as she sees the mansion's towering structure and hearing the sound effects of bats, horrifying screams and the wailing of ghosts. Tsuna notices this and asks her,

"Yuri-san... are you perhaps afraid of ghosts?" She shakes her head in reply.

"Not just ghosts... I'm not good with anything related to the supernatural and horror..." She shudders while rubbing her arms, trying to rid of the goosebumps and chills she felt.

"Yuri-nee has always hated scary stuff." Yui tells them. "Will you be alright at this challenge..?" Tsuna asks the older sister with concern. Yuri nods, determined even with slight nervousness in her eyes.

"Yeah... Can't give up now."

Yui tells her then. "You don't have to Yuri-nee, I'm already happy with us getting this far-" She may have wanted to win at least but if something happens to Yuri she wouldn't forgive her self.

"Yui. Promise. It'll be fine." She smiles. "Oh, is brooding badass big sis starting to get wimpy?" Hiro then suddenly says. Yuri glares at him coldly. Mikito immediately grips Hito's shoulder, looking at his older brother in aggravation.

"Hiro." His eyes narrow. Hiro tenses then clicks his tongue. "Fine." He looks away. They look at each other. They were the only ones left...

"Contestants! Here please!" A girl staff worker waves a yellow flag. They all head towards her then.

"Welcome you three! To our infamous haunted mansion! For this challenge, you shall 'seek and find'." She smiles. She then holds up a board with a picture of the mansion from the inside.

"Your goal is to get through the house unscathed as you search for some items. you re to be assigned with. The house is quite wide and big inside and so, you will be met with numerous monsters, spirits and other spooky creatures that will try to stop you. The catch is, you and your partner will be separated. If any one of you were to get all of the items you are tasked to search for, you must then find your partner inside the house. You cannot get out of the house without your partner with you. And you only have half an hour to search. Any questions?" She asks.

They all shake their heads. They get the gist. Find their listed items and look for their partners while also avoiding the monsters and spirits walking around.

"Okay then! Here are your listed items! And could you please relinquish your cellphones? We don't want any cheating happening now." She tells them all. Everyone of them then hand over their cellphones, placing them inside the basket the staff girl was holding.

"Here are your items." She hands Tsuna and Kyoya each a copy of their list. She leaves to hand the other two teams their own lists. Tsuna and Kyoya then take a look at what their items will be.

**_1.) The Dark Poet's "Raven" is hidden in its' forest_ **

_**2.) The** _ _**rose state, so elegant and beautiful** _

_**3.) A** _ _**bloodstained sword from the country of the rising sun** _

_"_ Hm...." Tsuna thinks. He already has a clue what the second time could be and what the third one is. But the first...he knows where to look but the Dark Poet? Who's that?

Kyoya was also thinking. The sword is an obvious answer...but the location will be hard to find.

"Everyone, please wear these blindfolds also!" The staff girl tells them, handing each one of them a blindfold. "You'll have to wear this as we guide you all into the mansion. We can't have you memorizing the layout." Beside her were six other staff workers, each one were to lead every one them contestants to a designated spot to stay in until the game starts.

Tsuna and Kyoya look at each other. "Until then?" The brunet shyly smiles. The older man ruffles his hair gently, nodding. "Yeah." They put on their blindfolds and are then lead inside. From listening at how his feet walked against the floor, Tsuna guesses that it was out of wood.

He memorizes the way they came from, supposedly it was difficult as the house seemed to be like a labyrinth with all the turns and even what seemed to be secret passages. At least the presence of the latter confirms something.

"Please stay here. There are speakers all around in order for us to communicate with you all. Do not move until the signal is given and do not remove your blindfolds."

Tsuna nods at the instructions. He hears the person walk away, leaving the room and closing the door behind them. He is now left alone, and only hearing the beat of his own heart and his own breath. There was also the faint sound of music and effects of the haunted house outside the room.

**_"So then everyone! Thirty minutes shall start....now!"_ **

Everyone of the contestants then take off their blindfolds as they hear the staff girl's announcement from a speaker nearby them. Kyoya blinks a few times, getting accustomed to the dim lighting in the room he was in as he opens his eyes after taking off the blindfold. He looks around, taking a grasp at where he is.

He was inside...an operating room? A rather dirty one with muck and rot on the walls. It was also in disarray; numerous papers and files in folders were on the ground, scalpels and other medical instruments were scattered all over and some metal trays are toppled over on the dirty floor. A heart monitor machine was even on its side and looked broken, having a large crack on it's screen. The tiled floor looked like it could have seen better days, with grime between the spaces between of each tile and there seemed to be blood splattered nearby. He heads to the only entrance, a metal door.

As he opens the metal door that immediately makes a loud creaking sound, he is greeted by a horribly disfigured face, its skin was grey and its eyes were near to poking out of its sockets. It made a groaning sound and reached out to Kyoya.

It happens all of a sudden as Kyoya grips the monster's arm tightly, twist it then throws the monster off his shoulder, slamming the costumed man onto the ground hard. The 'monster' makes a loud pained groan before passing out completely.

Kyoya looks at the costumed person before him. "Next time don't try to surprise me."

**_"Hi-Hibari-san!! Please don't beat up our staff workers! Remember that they're part of the act and that some of the monsters are real people so please don't try to hit them!"_ **

There was one time a group of teens entered the attraction and by the end of their trip through the house, every single staff worker who had costumes, acting as spirits or monsters got punched or kicked because of the teens being so horrified. Sure it made their pride swell that they were able to scare the group but remembering the incident made their sore spots hurt. One guy even got kicked on the face by a teenage girl.

"I'll remember that." Kyoya says before heading out of the room and going left. Tsuna heard what Kyoya did and lightly laughs. He somehow expected that to happen. He continues on, avoiding the monsters and spirits lurking around.

As Tsuna was about to turn left at a corner, he was able to sense an incoming staff person dressed like a zombie. He immediately steps back and hides in a nearby cabinet, staying quiet. He waits for a few minutes before coming out, looking around then continuing on.

So far so good, somewhat. Tsuna then thinks that maybe he should try finding the items on his and Hibari's list. Before they were separated, the two of them agreed that Tsuna will find the first item and Kyoya the second. And the third one they'll find together if ever one of them solves the third riddle and figure out the item's location. And also if they ever find one another in this huge mansion.

 ** _'The Dark Poet's "Raven" is hidden in it's forest_** '

Dark Poet... Either it could mean a poet coming from the Dark Ages or a particular poet that wrote dark poems. Poetry about murder...gore...mystery and thriller...

There were too many poets that wrote that kind of poetry. From the present and back to the past. There were quotation marks enclosing the word, Raven. Then it might be the title of the poet's work. The forest part was easy to figure out. If a tree belonged in a forest, where does a book belong to?

A library.

Tsuna roams around then, opening doors, trying to find the library. Finally he ends up in front of a pair of large wooden doors. He looks around before opening one of the doors, turning the knob and pushing it inside, making it slowly creak that echoed softly throughout the hallway. He quickly slips inside, closing the door behind him and for added security, he locks the doors. Hopefully the locks do work. He turns around and looks around. The library was quite simple; the shelves filled with a variety of books, the floor made of marble and at the center were two armchairs on top of a large circular Persian rug. A tall lamp and a small wooden table between them.

Tsuna goes to look through the books then, his eyes skimming over the titles engraved while he caresses the spines of the novels.

Raven...Raven...Ra- here it was!

He takes it out and looks at the cover.

Raven Written by Edgar Allan Poe.

Tsuna blinks in recognition. He remembers how Reborn had a liking for Edgar Allan Poe's poetry and the said poet can be considered a 'Dark Poet' with all of the poems he has written about gore and thriller. He smiles as he takes the book under his arm.

First item, check.

He then looks up from the book, looking at the vacant spot where he retrieved it from and he tenses, stone cold as he stares at what was before him.

A creepy ghost was staring at him with wide silver eyes and a wide grin that it took almost half of it's face. It's teeth were stained red with blood.

Tsuna wasn't really afraid of monsters since Reborn forced him to have a 5-hour monster movie marathon, but when it came to ghosts... He reverts back to his teenage self briefly.

He lets out his signature scream.

"HIEEEEE-!!!!!"

He immediately runs out of the library with the book. Everyone in the mansion managed to hear the scream and wondered who or what on earth was that. Was that part of the sound effects?

Kyoya looks away from the world map he was looking at, recognizing that particular shriek from anywhere.

"Tsunayoshi?" He blinks. He was inside a study room. He quickly looks for the second item and grabs it before quickly leaving the room.

It was a flag of the United Kingdom.

He remembers something his older brother told him before when they were young. His brother was 14 and Kyoya was 9.

_"France is a country of love but it's national flower isn't the rose."_

_Alaude says as he reads a paragraph from the history chapter of his encyclopedia. The teen skims over the page before flipping onto another. Kyoya looks away briefly from the tv cartoon he was watching._

_"Why does it matter?" He asks._

_Alaude hums in thought. "Being it a country of love, I thought it would have rose as it's national flower as you know, roses are a symbolization of love."_

_"That's why in Valentine's day, people give their partners roses?"_

_"Yeah." Alaude nods at his little brother's question. "Instead, England has the rose as it's national flower. And Ieyasu told me something about England's culture."_

_"And that is?"_

_"Poetry over Philosophy. Embroidery over Chess. Those are the words a lady of the rose state is raised with." Alaude recites._

_Kyoya blinks at him a few times before slightly frowning. "That sound like from a manga."_

_"It is. It's from Kuroshitsuji. Ieyasu likes it."_

_"And you do?"_

_"The line was particularly interesting. It just shows how_ _women of the Victorian era were raised."_

_Kyoya raises an eyebrow at his older brother before continuing watching his tv show._

Kyoya blinks out of his flashback, continuing to walk to where he heard Tsuna's shriek. Somewhere... He hears another scream. A female one... Probably from either of the girls in the sister duo.

Will he go..or not?

He sighs as he then heads to that scream. Him and his police vow of dedicating on protecting others...

He sees by a small corridor that the older girl was shaking, and all curled  up. He nudges her gently.

"Are you alright." He asks. Yuri looks up and sees him. "Oh, Hibari-san.... Why are you-"

"I heard you scream."

She immediately blushes in embarassment and groans. "Dammit... I got frightened by a jumpscaring ghost and immediately ran for it..."

Hibari just nods at her. "Well, it's gone now." "Yeah..."

Yuri takes a deep breath and exhales before standing up. "I'm okay now, thanks."

"You should continue on so you can meet your sister and collect all the items you need if you want to continue on to the final challenge."

"You want me and Yui to be the ones competing against you and Sawada?" she asks him. "I prefer you than that cocky man who challenged us." Hibari frowns at remembering Hiro.

She nods in understanding, "I can see why. He is quite a bit stuck up. To be honest, the only good quality about him is him caring for his younger brother who is almost like an angel." Hibari nods also, agreeing.

The atmosphere becomes awkward then for a bit. Yuri then starts a conversation to lighten it up. "So... I heard a particular loud scream, well more like a shriek really, was that...Sawada?" she glances at him. Kyoya glances back at herbivore looking away. His silence was enough confirmation.

"He..kind of sounded like a girl.."

"Yeah."

Yuri lightly chuckles then a thought comes into her mind.

"By the way, can I ask a question? Just one, before we continue on with this challenge. I'm curious about something."

Kyoya wonders on what she could be curious about. "The staff might hear it though."

She shakes her head, gesturing at the main corridor where Kyoya came from. "The speakers focus on the main corridor mostly. And there are no cameras so no one will know about our talk."

"Alright, fine. What do you want to ask?"

"Are you and Sawada really not in a relationship?"

Kyoya blinks, a bit taken aback at that question which made him look at her. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. So?"

"No, we're not in a relationship. Or dating. He's just accompanying me here for something."

And Kyoya's true purpose was to see if Tsuna was actually Cielo. So far, he doubts it. And he's... actually thankful for that. He doesn't feel good being wrong, but also he doesn't like the notion off Tsuna actually being his rival... And a criminal.

"Seriously? This.. isn't a date for you two?" She asks, almost incredulous. He nods at her.

"What the...but you do know he likes you, right?"

Kyoya blinks then thinks. Tsuna liking him...

"And when you guys were being all touch-feely and stuff earlier-"

"'Touchy-feely?'" Hibari raises an eyebrow at her. Yuri's eye twitches, annoyed.

"You..." She remembers all the moments she has seen of the two being close. They also have a close and friendly atmosphere. "You...actually think he doesn't like you?"

"I know he has a crush on me. I'm not naive. But he becomes flustered rather easily. Ever since I've met him in middle school, he's been like that so I can't really confirm his true feelings." Yuri then facepalms, groaning. Hibari raises an eyebrow at her action.

"The fu- dude. You- the guy is so madly in love you! He may look all relaxed and chill with you but he is honestly head over heels for you. Like, I've never been in love myself, but I know the difference of a person blushing because of embarassment or because they are they person they really like."

Kyoya looks at her, coming to a realization.

"Oh..."

Yuri felt like banging her head against the wall. "You know what, why am I the one stressing over this. You're the one Sawada is in love with." She walks past him, pausing in place then.

"Sawada is a nice person. I've observed him back then when I visited his cafe with my sister. He's kind, caring and warm. If you ever hurt him. I won't forgive you." She then leaves.

"I'll see you outside till then."

Hibari is left alone, thinking on what to do.

What is he to do know?  
***  
Tsuna was grinning as he finally finds the bloodstained sword. He was in the parlour room of the house, which was just nearby the entrance from what he remembers. He grabs the katana on the wall and takes it out of it's sheath, finding 'blood' splattered on it. The blood was merely chocolate syrup, detergent and red food coloring just blow dried on the sword's blade.

He wonders how the other contestants were and if Kyoya's found his item. Well, it was Hibari so he probably would have already.

His smile drops as he hears a noise. He turns around and sees Hiro. He immediately finds the need to scowl but he frowns instead. "You."

Hiro grins. "Yeah, me. So, about Hibari-"

Tsuna grits his teeth. "There's nothing else to say. Give up, there's no way I'm going on a date with you."

"Well my original goal was to ask you out. But now it's pissing off Hibari."

"If you're intelligent enough, you would know that messing with him is a bad idea."

"Yeah well, I don't really care." Hiro takes a few steps forward, leaning close. "That guy. I've seen lots of him around so trust me, you don't want to be with him. Why do you keep pursuing someone like him, who you are not even sure of liking you back?" he takes his chin. Tsuna glares at him, his eyes briefly flash in an orange color.

"Even so... I like him because he is who he is. And I won't choose anyone else." he then slaps his hand away. "Try touching me again. See what happens." his eyes narrow. Hiro felt a bit..challenged, he grins.

"You really are best-"

"Hiro!" Mikito appears, frowning. "You, idiot!" he pinches his older brother's ear and drags him away. "Leaving my side just to mess with Tsuna-san! Have some shame!" he scolds him. He looks at Tsuna, bowing while also making sure Hiro was doing the same.

"I'm sorry Tsuna-san!" he apologizes. Tsuna assures him, calming down. "You don't have to apologize Mikito-kun... it was his fault anyways."

"You are too kind. I'll make sure he won't do something like this again. Please excuse us-" he then drags a complaining Hiro outside.

"O-Ow! Wait-"

"Shut up! We're already done! And you're like this!"

Tsuna looks at the pair of siblings leave and then lets out a sigh. That one sentence from Hiro really struck him into reality...

_'Why do you keep pursuing someone like him, who you are not even sure of liking you back? '  
_

Damn... reminds him of Reborn scolding him before. He was definitely getting a lecture once he gets home....

But for now, time to continue on with that challenge... He gets out of the parlour room and he stumbles as he suddenly sees Kyoya. He almost trips backward when Kyoya grips him on the shoulder gently.

"Be more careful.."

"Yes..sorry." Tsuna looks at him, holding back a blush. Kyoya looks at him and pulls his hand away.

"I've collected our second item. You?" Hibari asks him as he holds up the flag of the UK. Tsuna smiles, and holds up the sword and book.

"Got it. Let's go?" Kyoya nods and they head out. Both were thinking on what their competitors just told them.

One same thought rang in their minds as they walk out of the haunted house together and as the girl staff worker from earlier announces their exit.

_'What am I, going to do..?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated-! Sorry for taking so long. Been swamped with schoolwork for the past few months and next week is our exam week. Well darn. Hope you enjoy this one and await for the next one! Happy Birthday to our beloved main character Sawada Tsunayoshi(10/14) and to Reborn/Renato Sinclair whose birthday was actually yesterday (10/13)!!


	14. Chapter XIV: We Date! Finale

When Tsuna and Kyoya finally came out of the Haunted House, they were met with applause. They were apparently the favorite pair and many were betting for them to win. They hand their items to the staff person in charge who confirms and tells them they pass. The person also handed them back their cell phones.

Tsuna smiles. He glances at Kyoya who just nods at him and they break eye contact. The atmosphere between them... becomes a bit awkward. For Tsuna it was being reminded of his situation of his unrequited love with Kyoya while with Hibari it was more of a lack of understanding on how to proceed from now on...

The brunet of the two tried to not think about that now. He looks around and blinks. If Mikito and Hiro were first to come out...and they second... then that means-

"Hey."

"Ah-!" Tsuna jumps in surprise and turns around, greeted by the sight of Yukari and Yui with smiles on. "Yukari-san! Yui-san!"

"Hey there Sawada. Congrats on getting to the last stage."

"You guys weren't able to make it..."

"Well obviously." Yukari chuckles. "It took me and Yui awhile to reach one another and actually I got a bit of a heavy warning 'cause I kicked a staff guy on the nuts who was dressed as a monster and was trying to corner Yui."

Yui smiles a bit, looking at her older sister. "I guess that means you're able to conquer your fear of scary monsters." Yukari holds up a clenched fist, grinning. "Yep."

Tsuna just laughs sheepishly, a sweat drop on his face as he imagines it. Kyoya meanwhile was just neutral, remembering how Yukari screamed in fright and him also throwing one of the staff into the ground. Meh.

"Sawada-san. Hibari-san. Time to head to the last challenge." One of the staff workers head towards them. "Ah, yes. Thank you." Tsuna thanks the person, nodding. "Well then, we'll see you after the challenge. Better win Sawada." Yukari pats Tsuna on the back. Tsuna looks at her and smiles, "Of course."

Before they left, Yukari briefly stopped Kyoya and whispered to him to remember what she said to him. She just smiles at Tsuna who looked confused.

The awkward tension between Tsuna and Kyoya remained as they followed the staff person towards their location where the last challenge will be held. Whenever the two tried to look at each other, whenever their eyes meet they also immediately look away. Even the staff person in front of them felt the tension and just prayed he can get out of that situation quick.

"Here you are! The final challenge! Have fun-!" The person bows then quickly scurries away. Tsuna and Kyoya look at the place and sees it was the Paintball Arena. It was less of an arena but more like a wide one-storey building with artificial terrain integrated inside for tactical cover.

"Paintball huh... have you ever played it?" Tsuna looks at Kyoya who just looks at the sign. "No. Our training was different."

Tsuna sweat drops, "True... you guys trained on martial arts right?" "Aikido and Kendo. But I also took Judo."

"Hm... you throwing that person to the ground proved that you knew martial arts." Kyoya looked at Tsuna when he said that. "Where did you see that."

"Well... I only heard it from some people we passed by while we were walking towards here. And practically, everyone inside the haunted house practically heard the staff person complaining about you throwing the poor guy to the ground." Tsuna softly giggles. Kyoya just shrugs, glancing at the brunet before smiling at seeing Tsuna smile.

They then go inside and into the entrance zone where they are greeted by a TV screen showing the face of another staff personnel.

"Hello contestants-! Welcome to our Paintball Arena! For those who are not familiar with Paintball, it is a competitive team shooting sport where you eliminate your opponents using your paintball markers or 'guns' filled with paint balls. Here in our last challenge, it will be played and won by Capture the Flag!"

The girl's face disappears and is replaced by an animated video showing how the game will play out. There were two zones in the arena; first is the flag zone which is the innermost zone of each opposite side where each team's flag is located, and second is the battle zone which is consisted of numerous inflatable bunkers (which are like large air bags in different sizes). The goal was that the opposing teams must get their opponents' flag and take it back to their flag zone.

"Simple right?" The staff girl cheerfully asked. "Now listen-! You're guns are readily filled with ammunition, containing one hundred paint balls inside. It might be thrilling to go nuts and just fire at will, but remember that you should at least save your ammo just in case-! Alrighty then! Let's get started! First, change into your protective clothing which is right before you."

Tsuna and Kyoya then head into the changing rooms right beside them and change into their new clothes. Paintball jerseys that were long-sleeved, fitting and integrated with padding, vests for added protection, a pair of sweatpants, and even a pair of athletic sneakers.

"No wonder they had to measure our sizes before we signed up." Tsuna says out loud as he takes off his own pants and ears the provided sweatpants. Kyoya hums, "It makes sense. We weren't dressed right." He replies back, wearing the jersey over his naked torso.

"Hey Hibari-san..?"

"Hm?"

"Aren't you...a bit troubled by this? Or at least bothered... I mean. This is a waste of your time."

Tsuna looks down, pausing from changing as he waits for Kyoya's answer.

"I guess I'm bothered in some way. I didn't expect doing this." Tsuna feels upset and a bit guilty.

"But. This isn't really a waste of my time."

The brunet blinks then looks at the wall, the only thing that was separating him and Kyoya from seeing one another. He blushes as he realizes that Kyoya was just a foot away, probably half-naked. He then listens to Kyoya who continues.

"I am here to inspect the park. Might as well treat this event we are participating in as part of the inspection to see if it is allowed to continue. And you're having fun aren't you?"

Tsuna then smiles at what Kyoya said. That line practically translates Kyoya saying; "This isn't a waste of time. I'm enjoying myself here with you."

"Yes. I'm having fun."

Kyoya smiles a little at hearing Tsuna's response. "Let's win this so we can win, have that herbivore apologize to us and finally go home."

"You just want to embarrass him."

"And you're right."

The twenty-five-year-old smirked as he finishes changing and stepping out of the small changing room. Tsuna also finishes and looks at Hibari, trying then to not blush at seeing how badass Kyoya looked. He then notices Kyoya staring at him. "W-what?"

"You look...different."

"Good or bad?"

"Good I guess. You don't look bad in those clothes." Kyoya ruffles his hair before heading to the table and starts putting on the knee pads and elbow pads while Tsuna tries to calm down from the compliment he was given.

Tsuna puts on his own pads then glances over at Kyoya then smiles. "The vest reminds me a bit of your police vest..."

"I guess so... It's designed almost like it." Kyoya says as he as straightens his own vest. He also wields the paintball gun, inspecting it thoroughly. Tsuna explains to him that the paintballs were shot because of the compressed air which was either nitrogen or carbon dioxide inside the gun. For Kyoya, the gun was significantly lighter than his own gun, of course.

"So contestants-! Let's start? And reminder to all! No using of any martial arts!" The staff person appears again on the screen, smiling brightly, directing her reminder to Kyoya who just grunts softly. Tsuna chuckles then nods at the staff person. At the other side, also suited up and ready were Mikito and Hiro who also nodded. She then disappears, replaced this time by the number '10', starting the countdown.

10...

Tsuna takes a deep breath and exhales, wielding the gun close, his right index finger just at the side of the trigger and ready whenever.

9...

This might be a simple game but when it has guns... He feels he can't fail since it would be like disappointing Reborn. And embarrassing himself in front of Kyoya.

8...

"Tsunayoshi."

"Yes?" Tsuna looks at Kyoya who looked serious. "I have something to tell you after this."

7...

"Something?" Hibari just nods.

"I... I also have something to tell you, Hibari-san." Tsuna looks at him determined. Kyoya nods back at him and looks ahead.

6...

What could Kyoya possibly tell him later? Well it couldn't be his undying love. That Tsuna was sure of, thinking bitterly. Maybe...his Cielo identity? No, Tsuna made sure that he'd act like himself, not as Cielo. At this challenge though, it'll be difficult. He'll have to be extra careful not to be too sure of his shooting skills and not to show his Cielo persona for even one second.

5...

4...

Kyoya breathes out a soft sigh. A simple challenge... This one didn't compare to training with his brother and in Police Academy. Unlike what a few people in the force believe in, like he used his family's connections to be able to get a job into the police force and became Head Investigator, he did go to Police Academy and he worked hard to get to where he was right now. Not even depending much on his older brother Alaude who got a job with Europol.

3...

He had to tell Tsuna that he knew of his feelings.

2...

And that, he'll have to turn him down. If he was truly wrong on his hunch of Tsuna being Cielo, he can't have the man be exposed to danger. Who knows what Cielo will do next now that it's been revealed he's truly affiliated with the VDG. He might go after Tsuna... And he definitely won't let that happen.

1...

START

A loud honk sounds, signalling the start of the battle. Tsuna and Kyoya glance at each other before going in. At the other side, Mikito and Hiro enter also. Kyoya and Tsuna immediately crouch down, hiding behind a bunker. They see that their flag was the color red and it was standing on the ground, two feet in height.

"What's our plan?" Tsuna asks Kyoya as they look at each other. "We can either go in all offense or we split up."

"One of us defends the flag, the other takes care of the other team." Kyoya nods then asks, "Have you played paintball before?"

"Yep. Back in Italy. There was a paintball zone in Rome." "Didn't you attend university in Florence?" Kyoya raises an eyebrow at him. Tsuna looks away avoiding his gaze, "It was during summer." Kyoya then softly chuckles.

"Which do you think is the best?"

"Mikito-kun's older brother looked brash but I sense he can be cunning also... Mikito-kun himself also is careful, based on his personality." Tsuna thinks.

"Then they will definitely choose the second strategy..." Kyoya says, looking over the bunker to inspect the area overhead. "Then... let's do that strategy." He looks at Tsuna who then smiles, understanding. He pulls down his protective mask the same time Kyoya does.

Time to attack.

At the other side, Kyoya was right with his guess that the pair of brothers, Mikito and Hiro would go with splitting up their roles. Mikito was to be the guard while Hiro was the offense. The younger of the two actually preferred that both of them just go on defense but Hiro pointed out that it would be like a stalemate if Tsuna and Kyoya also did that strategy, and that it would be boring if they just wait like sitting ducks waiting to get eaten by a cat.

Hiro goes on, pausing a few times to hide behind a bunker to survey the area before continuing on. It was pretty quiet... At best if Tsuna and Kyoya did the same strategy as them, Tsuna was defense and Kyoya was offense. And yeah, it might seem scary that he would be facing a policeman who had quite the fearsome reputation. But that thought...also excited Hiro.

Hiro and Kyoya had one similar quality. They were bloodthirsty. They liked the thrill of fighting. And yet they were also different. Kyoya when asking for a fight just immediately moves into action, while Hiro berates and messes with his target's mind.

The older brother proceeds to move. He then feels the familiar pain of being shot by a paintball. He immediately turns to his left, pointing his gun and to find nobody there...

His eyes narrow, becoming suspicious and more alert with his surroundings. He hides behind a bunker, waiting for a few seconds. He then hears a sound and stands up, pointing and shooting his gun twice. No one there again. The paintballs leave mark on a bunker at least ten feet away. Hiro hurries to Tsuna and Kyoya's flag zone and when he was only ten meters away, he gets shot at five times. Two on his upper left arm, one on his mid-torso, one on his thighs and one on his lower left leg. He turns his head and sees Tsuna, pointing his gun at him. "Hi." He smiles before pulling his trigger again to shoot at him. Hiro immediately jumps to the side, dodging the two shots. There was a minimum distance of 6 feet  
established when a person was to fire a shot.

"So I was right... You're on defense while that Hibari is on offense..." But...mostly those on defense were to remain by the flag zone or at least close to it. But Tsuna was far from the zone, about halfway far. Hiro runs away from the bunker he was hiding in, shooting at Tsuna continuously who also shoots back as he walks backward and finally goes behind a bunker. Hiro does the same.

"Yes and no." Tsuna says, peeking out of his bunker and starts shooting at Hiro but his shots instead pass him by. "You shouldn't really waste your bullets." Hiro smirks a little. "Even if they're one hundred."

"Oh I'm not wasting them. It's a tactic, called diversion." Tsuna grins. Hiro frowns and then something catches his attention. Sounds...of shooting?

"HIRO!"

Mikito-

Hiro's eyes widen as he looks at Tsuna who was still smiling. "You see... We were actually both on offense." Hiro and Tsuna then proceed to face off one another in a one to one duel, the former trying to push back the latter who defends and engages in a stalemate where he holds up Hiro till Kyoya comes back with the flag.

Meanwhile, Mikito tries to defend the flag from Kyoya who seemed to not be holding back but actually was. He tried to distract Mikito earlier by making him check on his far right side so he (Kyoya) could get the flag, but Mikito showed that he was smarter than he seemed as he faked on checking the noise before shooting at Kyoya who appeared and smoothly avoided the paintballs fired at him.

"You're smarter than your older brother." Kyoya says as he then shoots Mikito on the knee and foot, maintaining the appropriate distance still as he steps forward and closer to the flag. Mikito proceeds to shoot at Kyoya who avoids all the 'bullets' within a split-second. He also shoots back, aiming and shooting a paintball at the gun which is blown away by the impact from Mikito's hand.

Paint covers the gun as it lays on the ground. When Mikito quickly goes to retrieve it, Kyoya grips the flag and pulls it out of the ground before aiming another shot at the space between the gun and Mikito's own hand which quickly flinches back. Kyoya had that serious look in his face, but it was more lightened up.

"You know, I kind of think that you participating in this is a bit overkill." Mikito smiles, wary still of Kyoya, his body tensing. Kyoya looks at him, "It's not really my fault this was the last challenge. This game though is very interesting, but I'm not really a fan of guns." He prefers his pair of tonfas than any other weapon. He then leaves, dashing back to his and Tsuna's side. He then fires three shots into the air, avoiding the paint splatters from above, signalling Tsuna that he has the flag. Mikito also rushes to where his older brother was.

Tsuna hears the signal. He briefly smirks at Hiro before having it disappear. He was holding back as he didn't want to have his real potential seen and recorded, meaning he had to sacrifice a few areas in his bodies so that he seemed like he knows how to play but not too skilled in his movements.

Can't have a certain policeman's hunch rise up again.

"Hiro-! The flag!" Mikito soon arrives, panting as he was running. Tsuna smiles as he then runs back to their side, Hiro and Mikito just right behind him. He manages to avoid the shots they fired at him as he hides behind a bunker then runs of, holding them back with shots he fires behind another bunker. A loud honking noise resounds throughout the arena as a large screen turns on and shows Kyoya within their own flag zone, having stabbed the flag on the ground. Tsuna smiles at the sight and cheers.

"Congratulations to Sawada Tsunayoshi and Hibari Kyoya for winning the Park Race!!" The staff girl from earlier announces, raising her hands up in the air before clapping. Hiro curses under his breath before sighing loudly. Mikito breathes out a sigh then smiles at Tsuna, "Congratulations Sawada-san." "Thank you Mikito-kun." "You should probably head to your boyfriend." Hiro tells him.

"He isn't my boyfriend." Tsuna crosses his arms. "Yeah, well, his loss. I enjoyed the race." Hiro offers his hand and Tsuna accepts it. "By the way, we're still going to make you apologize." He smiles pleasantly but there was a hint of sadism behind it that Hiro shuddered. Mikito tells his older brother that it was his fault and they began to quarrel again.

Tsuna chuckles then head to the entrance. He sees Kyoya there waiting for him. "Tsunayoshi." "We won." The brunet grins. Kyoya just nods, trying to not look happy but rally, he had a pleased look in his eyes.

"So...think the park race should go on still?"

"For now."

Tsuna softly chuckles, taking off his mask, Kyoya doing the same. "Let's go claim our prizes?"

***

By the time the race ended, it was almost time for the sun to set. After changing back into their own clothes and applying some cream onto a few bruises caused by the paintballs, Tsuna and Kyoya claims their prize which the latter let the former choose. In the end, Tsuna claimed the three dessert baskets with a sparkle in his eyes, a free ticket to the jewel of the park; the Ferris wheel and one large stuffed toy. Kyoya chooses a lion plush for Tsuna, handing it to the brunet who blushes and hugs it tight.

Before heading to the Ferris wheel, Tsuna gave one basket to Yukari and Yui, and the other to Mikito. Kyoya watched in satisfaction with Tsuna to have Hiro apologize to them, doing a dogeza on the ground while wearing a silly clown costume. The two also had their pictures taken as the Race winners and memorabilia for the day.

Tsuna dragged Kyoya to the Ferris wheel, a hand on the older man's wrist as they head there and to be first in line as they were prioritized. The Ferris wheel actually lights up at night in rainbow colors when the sun was about to set. As they go inside their carriage, the door closes and they go up until they reach the top. They rotate once before fully stopping at the top where they were to remain in for five minutes.

Tsuna looks out the carriage, smiling at the sunset before them. "....it's beautiful." Kyoya was staring at him. "I agree." The brunet looks at him then blushes, looking away then.

"Tsunayoshi, about what I was going to tell you."

"Yes?"

Kyoya loos at him directly into the eyes. "I..." Tsuna looks at him, waiting for him to speak.

If he were to reject him... it would break Tsuna's heart, but if he were to not reject him, Tsuna will continue on with his feelings which possibly might get unravelled by Cielo and will use against him. And honestly, he does not know what he truly feels for the brunet café owner. Acquaintances..? No it was a bit more than that... he does respect Tsuna. In a sense. Maybe...he also sees him as a, friend.

"...I had fun." Kyoya just says to him. Tsuna blinks then smiles, nodding. "I'm glad you did."

"What about you? You had something to tell me also."

Tsuna blushes, "Oh- well..." He clutches his lion plush close to his chest as he tries to calm the rapid beating of his heart. "I..."

"Tsunayoshi?"

Hibari Kyoya was one handsome man. Cold...anti-social... ruthless... a bit bloodthirsty and the last person Tsuna would have fallen in love with.

Yet he did.

He can still remember how he and Kyoya met years ago...

The same time the fireworks rose up to the sky and exploded, revealing their beautiful colors and figures, Tsuna confesses.

"I like you."

He takes this chance he might never get. A risk he is willing to take... for a policeman. Tsuna was red on the face, his eyes shut tight as he bows his head down. It was so...embarassing-

Kyoya then pats his head, gently ruffling it. "I know..."

Tsuna immediately looks up at him, meeting his eyes. Those black eyes...

"You...what-?"

"A person confirmed it for me... Tsunayoshi, you know how I am, rejecting anyone and everyone who dare want to see me. A relationship is the last thing I would be looking for...

"I know...-"

"But you still confessed. And for that, you are brave... A trait of yours that is as charming as your cooking skills. I cannot answer your confession as I really do not understand the notion of romantic love. Until then... just wait." Kyoya looked into his eyes which to Tsuna it felt like being trapped in a hole.

Tsuna slowly nods, "Okay. Thank you. For not lashing out or something like that-"he laughs nervously. "I wouldn't laugh at you Tsunayoshi", Kyoya responds. "I have no right to judge you on who you are."

"Unless I'm a weak herbivore?"

"You showed qualities of a carnivore also. So, omnivore."

Tsuna giggles, "I see..."

The two enjoy the fireworks show from up above in the sky when they finally get out of the Ferris wheel, they have dinner in one of the restaurants before going home. Tsuna and Kyoya chatted about many things, the atmosphere between them wasn't awkward even with Tsuna's confession. As they head towards the entrance, they continue chatting, Kyoya carrying Tsuna's dessert basket, letting the brunet hold his lion plush close.

Kyoya brings Tsuna back to his home. The brunet gets off the motorcycle and takes off his helmet with one hand. Kyoya takes the helmet from him and gives him his basket. "Here you go Tsunayoshi." "Thank you." Tsuna accepts it and looks at Kyoya, "...Hibari-san?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask... this wasn't a date, right?" Tsuna looks at him, nervous.

Kyoya stares at him then pats his head. "At first it wasn't really. But by the end of it... you can consider whatever this day is to you." Tsuna smiles at him then.

"Goodnight Hibari-san."

"Goodnight Tsunayoshi."

Kyoya smiles at him before starting up his motorcycle and drives off back home. Tsuna happily hums as he goes inside his house. A date with Hibari Kyoya...

He just went on a date with Hibari Kyoya...

Tsuna greets his younger siblings who was having dinner. Fuuta asks if Tsuna had fun and the older man just smiles and nods before going upstairs to his room, after leaving the dessert basket to them. Lambo and I-pin blink, staring at Tsuna leaving.

"Who did Tsuna-nii have a date with?" Lambo asks, being protective.

"Hibari-san."

"Eh-!?" Both Lambo and I-pin exclaim in shock.

In his room, Tsuna didn't bother to change out of his clothes as he hugs his lion plush, smiling at the picture of him and Kyoya together. He was smiling happily. Nothing could damp his mood-

His cell phone rings. He answers the call with a cheery tone, "Yes?"

"How was your date?"

He was wrong. His mood just dampened as he heard the voice.

***

Kyoya gets out of his bathroom, wearing only a towel around his waist to cover him as he dries his wet hair with another towel. Alaude wasn't around as he had that date with that man named Renato and was probably staying for the night in the man's place.

He look at the photograph of him and Tsuna together. The brunet was smiling happily as held onto his prizes, while he himself had one hand on his hip while the other was on top of Tsuna's head. He lets a tiny smirk appear on his face when Tsuna asked him to have an expression to his face.

Tsunayoshi was still interesting as always. He may have a crush on him... but he wasn't like those other women that just want to get a piece of him. For now, he's going to try figure out his feelings for the brunet. That maybe just maybe that his fondness for Tsuna might evolve into something...more.

He gets his cell phone and texts his brother.

'I was wrong. Tsunayoshi just became more fit and isn't Cielo.'

He then gets a reply.

'Good. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Probably.'

Kyoya rolls his eyes at the implications and puts his cell phone on his table as he goes change into his pyjamas before finally sleeping

In his mind, he does consider today as a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter-! Comment and Kudos!


	15. Chapter XV: At the sidelines

Gokudera Hayato stares at his boss and best friend Sawada Tsunayoshi who looked extra cheerful today that he almost practically glowing. The brunet was like this ever since a few days ago where apparently, he and one Hibari Kyoya went out on a date.

A DATE.

With that bothersome, cocky, annoying Hibari who was a policeman which just made it so worse-

He was frowning. He got the information from Lambo after he bribed the cow with some snacks. Hayato inwardly shook his head, the teen had matured but Lambo still managed to retain his habits and tendencies.

"Hey."

The silver-haired man turns to look at Takeshi who had patted his shoulder. "Anything wrong?" The baseball lover asks. The two just like Lambo, often help Tsuna in his cafe.

Hayato mans the cashier while Takeshi handles the kitchen while also helping waiting on the customers. The latter often switches roles with Tsuna who brews the coffee and bakes the pastries. When Tsuna was the waiter, Takeshi as responsible heating up the pastries and preparing the light meals they served and also sometimes brews up any hot drinks that were easy to make.

Takeshi blinks at Hayato who then sighs. "It's just.. are you seriously okay with the Tenth just had a date with that... Hibari." he then frowns. He can still remember his younger self being so hostile with Kyoya whenever the teen got close to Tsuna. The disciplinary committee chairman was like in and out of their social group...

Tsuna and Kyoya had gotten closer when...  _that incident_  happened.

And even with the few years they hadn't seen each other because of Tsuna going overseas for university, they managed to reconnect still. If they only managed to maintain their normal lives here quietly and peacefully... if  **that time**  didn't happen... Hayato would have let Tsuna be with Kyoya, always at the brunet's side to support him with the rest of their friends. Ready to protect him. And he will continue doing so...

But this love Tsuna had for Kyoya... it cannot be.

And he knows himself... that Tsuna had the same thought.

.

.

.

Takeshi blinks at Hayato's question and thinks. "Well... Tsuna is obviously happy because of that date. So I'm happy for him also." Hayato lightly scowls then.

"You know what I'm implying Yamamoto..."

"I do. And Tsuna knows the risk of it all Gokudera." Takeshi looks at Tsuna who was smiling happily and cooing at the baby a customer was holding in their arms. "Just, let him have this. Tsuna's felt enough sadness as it is. He deserves some happiness, don't you wnt that?"

"Of course I do-"

"Then let him be... Besides, if something goes wrong, you and I are here for Tsuna." he smiles at his companion who sighs and nods. "Alright alright..." Gokudera then heads to the back, letting Takeshi take care of the front counter as he goes smoke. The black-haired of the two just shook his head lightly before glancing at Tsuna again.

It did matter to him who Tsuna dated. He can't just let anyone date the brunet lest they might break his heart, and Takeshi was set on not letting that happen. Tsuna wasn't just his boss, but also his best friend.

Back then in junior high, he and the others already knew Tsuna's feelings for Hibari and they were on the front seats on how it grew... He would have smiled if the two really become together though that might be hard because of Hibari being himself and all.

Takeshi could only watch while also participate as the supporting character of his best friend's story. And he will continue to do so. While also continuing to hope this story will have a happy ending.

***

Lambo and I-pin was on the school's rooftop, eating the bento Tsuna made for them with Fuuta's help. Usually I-pin attends school with Lambo whenever she was in Namimori and they were able to attend without any trouble with Tsuna's help who might have asked for a favor with a certain policeman. Reborn also pulled some strings so that the two teens are able to be absent in a specific period of time.

The two of them were talking about Tsuna and Kyoya.

"So, you don't have any issues about Tsuna-nii and Hibari's date?" Lambo asks I-Pin. He  knew that his fellow adoptive sibling used to have a crush on the policeman.

The twin-braided girl just smiles and shakes her head. "None at all. It was just a childhood crush of mine, since Hibari-san reminded me of Master..."

"Ah, you mean Mister Fon... how was he?"

"He's doing great." I-Pin smiles. "Oh yeah, about Tsuna-nii's confession to Hibari-san. I'm glad it turn out well." Lambo shrugs at her, "By turn out well you mean Hibari not turning down Tsuna-nii but also no answer then yeah, I guess so."

"At least he accepted it right? And Tsuna-nii was happy." Nothing was as important as to see Tsuna happy.

Lambo hums then leans back against the wired fence, looking up at the sky. "Yeah... he was. But... I-Pin I'm sure you know of  _our world's_  rules..." I-Pin looks at him then glances away.

"Yeah..."

"Seriously though, I can't believe that even love is bounded by rules." Lambo frowns.

"You know Lambo, there's one thing I learned from seeing how Tsuna-nii loved Hibari-san over the years." I-Pin says as she also looks up at the sky. Her sibling looks at him, asking then.

"And what's that?"

"Love isn't easy. More so when the person in love is in a troublesome position in their life. But it's just part of everyday life."

Lambo looks at her then closes his eyes. "In life; you are to eat, sleep, play, feel, work, learn, suffer and love." I-Pin softly smiles. "Just like Ie-nii told us..."

"I miss him."

"Me too.."

.

.

.

"Onii-chan?"

"What is it Kyoko?"

Sasagawa Ryohei looks at his younger sister who was washing the dishes. Kyoko turns off the faucet before turning to her brother. "About.. Hibari-san and Tsuna..."

"Yeah what about them?"

"They could be a good couple... Even Haru wants them together already.."

Her cheerful, cosplay-loving, close friend even said that she wants to design Tsuna and Kyoya's suit for their wedding.

_'I'll have Tsuna-san wear a white suit while Hibari-san wears a black one! Black and white- light and dark! It's perfect!'_

 Kyoko smiles. Ryohei smiles back, "Well...opposites attract so yeah, they possibly could. And Tsuna's crush on him has gone on for years, I think everyone of us want that."

"You don't have any problems them being together, right?" Kyoko asks her brother who shakes his head. "None at all. So what if they're both guys. Love is love." he shrugs. "But if there is one problem I have of them being together is that if Hibari doesn't take care of Tsuna well, he and I are going to face each other." He even raises a fist.

Kyoko softly giggles. "Yeah... But I feel Hibari-san will get angry when he hears you say that." "Then I don't mind!"

"I hope Hibari-san will someday reciprocate Tsuna-kun's feelings." Kyoko adds, continuing to wash the dishes.

If only life works in their favor....

.

.

.

"Mukuro-sama."

"Yes Nagi?" Mukuro looks up from the fashion magazine he was reading. He always requests either Ken or Chikusa to buy him the latest issue of the said magazine.

"May I ask something?" Chrome looks at him, her fingers entangled together. Mukuro blinks, "Of course. Come here." He pats the spot next to him on the couch. Chrome then sits beside him.

"So, what's your question?"

"It's an opinion Mukuro-sama. What do you think of Boss and...the policeman."

Chrome was curious on what Mukuro thought of Tsuna with Kyoya together even if the two aren't there yet.

Mukuro looks at her, "You've been talking to those girls." Referring to Kyoko and Miura Haru, another friend of Chrome's and Kyoko's closest friend. Chrome nods and looks down. "We were just discussing how the two are..fit for one another."

"Fit?" Mukuro slightly smirks. "I guess, when you apply that 'Opposites Attract' concept. I find the concept of love a bit silly though."

"Then what do you call your feelings for me, Ken and Chikusa." Chrome looks back at him. Mukuro blinks and stares at her a bit before patting her head. "Control."

"That's not a feeling Mukuro-sama."

Mukuro just smiles at her. "We're off the topic Nagi. So, my opinion about that skylark and Tsunayoshi..." he hums in thought. Chrome smiles a bit as she looks at him. She knows Mukuro truly cared for her, Ken and Chikusa. All of them together... it was home. And then when Tsuna came into their lives with his friends... the place she called home and the people she can call family grew.

"I guess they can be called 'meant to be'. I sometime get sick though at how Tsunayoshi can be so sweet to that skylark, who is a policeman." Mukuro crosses his legs, leaning back against the couch as he continues talking.

"Tsunayoshi has been pining for so long for that man that I have questioned when is he going to kiss him. Even with what happened over a year, his love for Hibari Kyoya burns bright... I have in mind the perfect title for the two of them." The heterochromatic man smirks.

Chrome blinks. "What would that be...?"

"Star-crossed lovers."

Not favored by the stars....

Two people whose relationship are doomed to fail.

Chrome leans back against the couch also, letting Mukuro stroke her hair. She silently agrees on the statement.

.

.

.

.

.

**XXX, ITALY**

**4:57 AM**

A person types onto the computer, on the screen were multiple windows opened. All were mostly news articles about Cielo, the VDG and the Vongola Famiglia. There was also a map of Namimori, Japan.

The main window the unknown man was typing into had lines and lines of code. Soon the hacking was finished and a new window pops up.

A picture of Tsuna in his old junior high school uniform, and file of his personal information was also attached including also a file of his grades. The person winces at the abysmal grades Tsuna had that he thought it was a miracle the brunet even graduated. Somehow when he became a second-year and a third-year his grades started to improve somewhat.

 There was another picture of him as a high school student and his file. His grades were better that he was somewhat able to go take an exam in a foreign university overseas and passed. 

The person saves the information into an external hard drive before taking his burner phone out of his pocket and calls his boss. It rings a few times before it finally connects.

"Ciao. È me. Ho confermato la sua posizione. È inNamimori, Giappone e la sua identità è Sawada Tsunayoshi."  _(Hello. It's me. I've confirmed his location. He is in Namimori, Japan and his identity is Sawada Tsunayoshi.)_

"Perfect. Get me the coordinates of his address. By the next few days, we'll have that rascal dead." _(Perfetto. Ottengami le coordinate del suoindirizzo. Entro i prossimi giorni, avremo che mortidelle briccone.)_

The man on the other line said, his tone gruff and filled with anger and annoyance.

"Understood, Boss."  _(Capo capito)_

The call ends. The person types into a new file, titling as;

**'Assassinio di Cielo/Decimo Cielo di Vongola'**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah-! Didn't expect an update so soon did you? Well here it is, and it is short because it's just a cool down before we go into another roller coaster. This story is going to be entered into NaNoWriMo and so I will be updating week by week 1-2 chapters maybe. So yes... the end is near.
> 
> Maybe I shouldn't have said that.
> 
> Ignore that. And so until then-
> 
> Comment. Vote. Follow (if you haven't done that yet). And wish me luck on NaNoWriMo.
> 
> Btw, for the Italian translation I used an online translator (not google translate). So if anyone of you are more proficient in Italian then correct me. Grazie~


	16. Chapter XVI: Danger

"Here's your Macchiato and chocolate cheesecake."

Tsuna sets down the plate with the slice of the delicious-looking chocolate dessert topped with a few slices of strawberries and dark chocolate shavings. The female customer smiles happily and thanks Tsuna who smiles back and politely bows before heading back into the kitchen.

"Tsuna, here's the order for table three." Takeshi hands a tray to the brunet who accepts. "Thanks Takeshi." Tsuna smiles at him before going back to the dining room and delivering the tray tot he awaiting customer.

It's been almost a week since Tsuna made his confession, and till he was in Cloud Nine but it was more toned down now. He did have quite a long talk with Reborn but of course he retaliated by saying that at the same day Tsuna was on his date was that his tutor was getting 'some'. Reborn just pinches his cheeks and threatened to get the hammer which made him exclaim.

Tsuna inwardly sighs and continues working. Him and Hibari now were..okay. He got a bit shyer whenever Kyoya came in to have some tea and maybe even some dessert that wasn't too sweet to partner with it.

Kyoya also...sometimes smiled at him more in public. Usually the older man smiled when they were together privately. Tsuna smiles as he wipes a vacant wooden table clean.

"Did the table do something to earn you a smile?" A familiar voice asks. Tsuna turns and his eyes widen at seeing who it was.

"G.-san!" He exclaims.

G. sighs then. "Just call me G. You know how I don't like being called that." He then smiles as he looks at Tsuna. "Been awhile huh, Tsuna."

Tsuna smiles back at him, "Yes it has..."

The few customers inside the cafe stared at the foreign-looking man who had chin-length Cerise-red hair. A shade of red that almost reached pink. The man also had eyes that was a darker shade than his hair, yet his most striking feature was the red tattoo on the right side of his face that resembled a flame.

G. was sitting across Tsuna who was taking a break (which Lambo made him do). Hayato saw G when he entered the shop and immediately went to the back to avoid talking to his uncle. 

"So how are you?" G asks him, before taking a sip of his caffè Americano. He licks his lips, smiling. "Tastes good as always. Your coffee." Tsuna smiles at the compliment.

"Thank you.. and I'm good." "I could see that. You're glowing. Finally got laid?"

Tsuna immediately blushes. "I- I-wasn't- I haven't-" he waves his hands around in front of him in panic. G just chuckles at the sight of him panicking.

"You old man-! I heard that! Don't ask a stupid question on Te- on Tsuna!" Hayato exclaims behind the counter, threatening to throw a dishcloth at his uncle's face. Takeshi holds him back though.

G ignores his nephew and looks at Tsuna. "So, what's making you so happy? A date perhaps?" "Well... wait. Did Reborn tell you." Tsuna looks at the man before him, eyes narrowing a little and filling with suspicion.

"Kind of. I called him the other day to ask how you were and he told me that you were really fine since you finally went on your first date."

Tsuna sighs, leaning back against his chair. "That Reborn..."

"And that you finally confessed to your crush on Alaude's little brother."

"Damn Reborn..." he muttered under his breath. G smiles, "Well I'm glad you're doing okay." He reaches out to ruffle Tsuna's hair. The brunet smiles as he does so.

G. was his older brother Giotto's friend. They were childhood friends and the tattooed man was his brother's right-hand...

"What's your other reason on visiting Japan? Specifically Namimori... That it made you come out of hiding. And surely, along with the rest..."

G places down his cup as he finishes taking a long sip of his coffee, looking at Tsuna then. "We received intel that there are assassins after you." He spoke quietly to him. They were at the farthest corner of the café so no one can hear them at all. And there were only a few customers around also.

Tsuna frowns, his eyes becoming serious.

"As myself or as Cielo?"

"Both. They managed to hack into your school records and get your address." G answers gruffly. He gets a cigarette from his breast pocket, placing it between his lips but not lighting it.

Tsuna sighs. "What happened. How did they manage to do that.."

"They attacked when there was a repair ongoing in the security system. They got lucky."

"Or maybe someone tipped them off." Tsuna suspects. He thinks for a minute before looking at G. "So you're here to warn me and protect me. But I can take care of yourself."

"I know you can. I'm just insurance if the situation becomes worse. So, any requests?" G looks at him, a small smile on his face. He already knows what Tsuna's answer is though.

"Please accommodate Kyoko-chan and Haru in the base. With Fuuta, I-Pin and Lambo also. I'll station Hayato and Takeshi nearby, and I'll call you if we're done dealing with those assassins."

"You got it." G nods. "Oh yeah, about our search on Giotto...."

"Do you have any leads-?" Tsuna immediately asks. His seriousness gone and instead replaced by hope.

"Somewhat." G sighs. "We think he might be in Russia or China. You know how the Underworld is... We've sent a man in every country possible that Giotto could have been swept in or brought to. Even to America..."

"Or hecould have been hidden right under our noses in Italy or just in Europe..." Tsuna's hand clenches. It's been one year already and they still had no leads...

"You know we won't give up Tsuna. Not ever. We'll find him." G assures him. How many times has he said those words to the brunet over the past months. He can still clearly remember Tsuna's face when he said the words that Giotto went missing because of a sabotaged cruise on the Mediterranean that made the brunet's older brother sink along with the cruise ship and become lost.

Tsuna believed that Giotto was still alive and he'll continue believing so until he finds clear evidence his older brother was truly dead. 

"I know... For now, let's focus on the assassins. I'll handle them myself." The brunet looks at G who nods.

G then stands up. "I'll be going then." He leaves behind his pay for the coffee. "You don't have to-" "I will. I'm a customer." Tsuna tries to stop G from paying but the older man insisted.

G waves goodbye at Takeshi and Hayato before he completely leaves. Once he was outside the café, he takes out his phone and dials a number as he lights the cigarette still between his lips.

"Yeah, I just told him. When? Ah, actually they're already here. I just took care of a few." He says to the other person on the phone. He inhales then takes out the cigarette from his lips and exhales a cloud of smoke into the air. He remembers how he quickly beaten up a few assassins who were actually planning to barge into Tsuna's café and kill him. Stupid idiots...

"The jet's already in the airport when he needs it. I'll call you back then." The call ends. He continues on to the forest.

Those rats will be taken care of soon enough.

***

Kyoya was having a headache.

Seriously the interns who came in just made things worse. He remains calm but seriously his patience was dwindling.

He looks at the picture frame standing on his desk just right in front of him. It was the picture taken of him and Tsuna at the amusement park. He then remembers Tsuna's confession and let's out a sigh.

He doesn't feel love Tsuna, maybe fondness but not anything else that would bloom into the emotion. As he thinks, Kusakabe enters.

"Pardon me Kyo-san, but there's something that you must- Kyo-san..?" The man blinks as he sees Kyoya staring at the picture in front. Kusakabe only saw the picture once as he was rearranging Kyoya's folders in the file cabinet. He asked Kyoya about it and only got a 'Not your business.' from him.

From that on, he started to think that maybe Kyoya was perhaps in a secret relationship with Tsuna. If not, maybe Kyoya actually had a crush on the brunet. Whichever it was, he was happy. He's been with Kyoya long enough and he does wish for his boss to fall in love and take it easy at least. He knows it's hard for Kyoya to like someone easily, but what if there was a person who likes Kyoya already and they were close?

The only candidate who fit into those requirements was one Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Kyo-san, you should take a break." Kusakabe says as he places the folders he was carrying on Kyoya's table. The investigator finally snapped out of it and looks at him, frowning. "Tetsu. What are you doing here." He didn't hear the man knock... Was he that deep in thought? He glances at the picture again before turning away.

"What do you want." He looks at his second in command, eyes narrowed. Kusakabe sighs.

"Kyo-san, you should take a break. I'll take care of the rest. Maybe you should go to Sawada-kun's café and get some tea over there."

"We have tea here."

"I know Sawada-kun's tea relaxes you more. So please do." He smiles. "You need it." "No."

"Please do or I'll call Sawada-kun myself." Kyoya raises his eyebrow at him. "Do you even have his number?" "That I do." Kusakabe smiles.

"When." Kyoya's eyes narrow. When did this happen...

"I think a few months ago... He asked for my number as he often calls to check up on you. Until now he worries for your health. And if you don't take a break, he'll come here himself and drag you out. " Kusakabe looks at Kyoya, amused. The younger Hibari glances away then looks at the stacking pile of work.

To work or to see Tsunayoshi and have his tea...

Work or Tsunayoshi's tea...

Paperwork or Tsunayoshi...

The answer was obvious. 

"No, I'm continuing."

Kusakabe sighs again. "Kyo-san..."

"For one more hour. Then I'll visit Tsunayoshi." Kyoya continues working then. Kusakabe smiles, "Understood..."

Tsuna was a good person for Kyoya.

"He likes flowers."

"Tetsu."

"I'll stop."

***

Tsuna texts a message to Ryohei, Mukuro and Chrome before taking off his apron and hanging it on the coat rack in his mini office at the back. "Hayato, Takeshi, I'm going back to the house."

"Already?" The two look at him, worried and curious. Tsuna nods, "So we can finish this early. I already told Ryohei and Mukuro to stand by. Just stay here if any of those guys come back." He smiles at his best friends. "I'll be fine." He reassured them.

"Stay safe. And you should wear your earpiece just in case." Takeshi advises the brunet. "Please be careful Tenth..." Hayato tells Tsuna.

"I will Hayato. I'll see you guys then." He nods at them before heading out through the back. He changed his clothes in the café, wearing a simple t-shirt under a hoodie and slim sweatpants, and he exchanged his black shoes for sneakers.

His intuition was telling him of the numerous foreign presences hidden around him and nearby his house. As soon as he enters and locks the gate, he walks towards the front door. He pauses as he was about to insert his key into the keyhole. He places his keys back into his pocket and instead heads towards the side of the house where in the wide space the kids usually played in the past and where the clothesline was.

"Come out. I know you guys are here." He says as he stands firm, holding his ground. He waits and sees two men come out from the back of the house. Tsuna hears the front door opening and from the footsteps, there were another two men. He turns to face his right, so he can have a glance at each pair on each side.

The men were all wearing casual clothes, in order to blend in most probably. Yet their jackets were all zipped up, probably hiding something.

"So, care to introduce yourselves? You already know who I am, and so shouldn't I know you all?" Tsuna smiles at them.

"There is no need for you to know that, Vongola heir. Even if this is the day you shall die." They all take out their guns. 9 mm pistols with silencers on. Typical of the mafia sending out assassins. It was still the afternoon and they wanted to finish this quietly and smoothly.

And 9 mm's were the best choice as they were easy to use, only have minimal and have minimal amounts of recoil along with that they're for concealed carry.

"Now aren't you guys just taking advantage of the situation." Tsuna hums. The men all fire at the same time, having pointed their guns at him. Their shot was a sure one, supposedly.

Tsuna had crouched down in time. Another shot was then fired, but none of the men fired it. One of the men in suits then cries in pain, dropping down to the ground on one knee. They all see the man's hand was cleanly shot at by the bullet fired. The hole in the man's hand was clear as day, including the blood dripping out of the wound. Tsuna moves immediately before they could react, aiming his knee to collide with the man's face hard enough to knock him out and maybe also break a few of his teeth.

The remaining three were ready to shoot at Tsuna but before they could pull their trigger, the unknown sniper again fires three consecutive shots at them.

One was fired on the knee, one on the hip and the other was shot at the head.

Tsuna grits his teeth as he sees the man shot on the head, falling down to the ground, unmoving.

Dammit Reborn... As he was distracted by the sight of the dead mafioso in front of him, the two assassins take the chance and shoots at him. Thankfully his intuition told him the last-minute and so he was able to dodge yet he still got grazed at the arm and his leg.

He rushes to the remaining two and avoiding another two shots, he knees the man shot on the arm's stomach. The man becomes limp and falls unconscious. Tsuna then jumps sideways as the single remaining assassin fires shots at him with his pistol. Using the intuition, he dodges the bullets directed at him smooth which missed him by a centimeter as he then runs to the single man. He bends his knees as he takes a stance and punches the man on the face just enough to make the man collide against the stone wall.

Tsuna breathes out a sigh and stands back up. He glances at the three knocked out and one dead mafioso. He looks away immediately. He's seen enough death... that he's sick of it. And he'll never get used to it.

He puts on his earpiece, turning it on as he then adjusts the small dial on it to get the right frequency.

"Hayato, are you guys okay-?"

"Tenth! Are you okay-?!" He hears his right hand man voicing out his concern.

"I'm fine... You guys?"

"As expected. They attacked us. We managed to incapacitate them before they did any damage to the café. They didn't know it was us also." Takeshi answers. "And we have bad news Tsuna. Is Hibari there?"

"Why would Hibari-san be here?" Tsuna asks. He then feels his intuition blaring as he then turns, seeing a gun pointed at him. The assassins had backup-

"Tsuna-" He hears Reborn's voice in his earpiece. "Hibari's-"

The shot was then fired. But Tsuna doesn't feel it hitting him. It barely misses him as it brushes past his face. The assassin missed... Because of one Hibari Kyoya.

"Hibari-san...." Tsuna then feels dread.

The police officer was looking at the unconscious mafioso who he had just hit with the top of his tonfa. His eyes were narrowed as he then looks at Tsuna who was surrounded by one dead man and three knocked out ones.

"You better have an explanation for this, Sawada Tsunayoshi." His gray eyes bore into Tsuna's brown ones that he had just seen briefly flash into orange.

Tsuna was absolutely stupefied. His body and mind seemed to stop working as he just stares at Kyoya, shock in his eyes.

He was too shocked that he didn't listen to his friends and tutor's words over the earpiece respectively.

"Hibari came over and rushed over there-"

"Hibari's there-"

Tsuna and Kyoya just stare at each other. One was terrified while the other was confused... And furious. This scene briefly reminds Tsuna of a memory. A precious one.

The first time they met.

~*~  
We'll be travelling back in time in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one and thank you for the support and please continue to do so.


	17. Chapter XVII: Memories (I)

**_Twelve years ago..._ **

_**7:00 AM** _

_**Namimori, Japan** _

The cherry blossom trees were done being in full bloom, their pink petals paving the whole ground like a carpet. It was the sign of spring, and the start of a new school year. Students from all grade levels walk the streets, ride buses or their own cars or bicycles, as they head on to their respective schools.

Inside a bedroom of the Sawada house, an alarm clock continues to ring loudly. Sawada Nana, the light of the family, walks up the stairs and goes to knock on her son's bedroom door.

"Tsu-kun! Time to get up now, it's your first day!"

The brunet sleeping on the bed grumbles, turning on his bed as he buries himself deeper into his blanket. He can faintly hear the knocks on his door which he ignores, including also the ringing of his alarm. Now, why did he even try putting up an alarm if he wasn't going to wake up from it?

The answer is- he didn't. His older brother did so he won't be late for school.

He inwardly groaned at the thought of school. The six letter word fills him with anxiety and dread. Why did he have to go back to school...He can just continue home-schooling like he did for the past few years... He doesn't want to relive that hell...

The door then slowly opens as someone enters. Tsuna feels his bed dipping slightly because of the weight of the person sitting down.

"Tsuna, time to wake up." The person had a smooth and warm voice. They then ruffle his hair gently. "Come on, remember that Hayato's coming over to pick you up. What about Takeshi?"

Tsuna grumbles again before finally sighing, opening his eyes. He turns to face his older brother. "Fine... and Takeshi texted me that he'll catch up since he has his morning exercises..."

Sawada Ieyasu smiles at his younger brother, his light orange eyes filled with warmth. "Good morning Tsuna."

"Good morning nii-chan." Tsuna smiles back a little. Ieyasu ruffles his hair again, "Come on. Time to go to school. Breakfast's ready." He then stands up.

"Okay..." Tsuna sits up, yawning into his hand as he stretches. "Oh yeah, Reborn mailed a voice recording. For you. It just arrived this morning." Ieyasu tells him as he holds up the voice recorder that was previously in his pocket.

The brunet of the two blinks, "What does it say?" His older brother shrugs before pressing the play button.

"Tsuna, if you don't take a bath, wear your uniform and get to your seat in the dining room within five minutes, I'm going to have you memorize Dante's Inferno within an hour then make you recite it afterwards. And I meant the Italian version. Have fun at school."

Tsuna immediately thought at that moment. 'What the hell Reborn!?' He then immediately rushes past his brother and out of his room then as he goes take a shower in the bathroom. Ieyasu chuckles. Reborn was hellish as always... He then heads downstairs, greeting his mom and younger foster siblings.

"Ah, Ie-kun. Did Tsuna wake up?" Nana asks him as she hands him a cup of coffee. He accepts the drink with a smile. "Thanks kaa-san, and he sure did. He just needed some motivation." "Well, he'll definitely need it for his first day. That's why I made him special bento!" Nana smiles happily.

Ieyasu chuckles and sits down on his seat. "Your bentos are always special kaa-san." He pats Fuuta on the head. "Right Fuuta?"

Fuuta smiles, nodding in agreement. "Yeah!"

"Maman's food is always delicious!" "Delicious!" Lambo and I-Pin add respectively. Nana softly giggles, "Thank you."

They soon hear Tsuna's footsteps as he rushes down the stairs. "Ah-!" They hear him exclaim which was then followed by a few thumps then a crash. "Ow..." Ieyasu stands up from his chair, checking on his younger brother. "Fell down again?"

"....What does it look like?" Tsuna raises his head up to look at him, separating his face from the floor. Ieyasu softly sighs then smiles, walking toward him then offers his hand. "Come on." He chuckles. Tsuna pouts at him slightly, gripping his hand then. Ieyasu helps him to his feet then tidies him up. He also straightens Tsuna's tie. "You made it in time by the way." He pats his head.

"That's good..." Tsuna sighs in relief. Ieyasu then leads his younger brother to the dining room and has him eat. Nana smiles at seeing Tsuna and places in front of a glass of milk. Tsuna smiles at his mother and starts eating. Thankfully, he still had time before the assembly.

"It's your first day at school Tsu-kun. Don't pressure yourself. Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun are there so I'm sure no one will mess with you, but if there are any just text or call me, or your brother." Nana tells Tsuna, eyes filled with worry. Tsuna briefly pauses from eating before nodding, swallowing his food then. "I will..."

After breakfast, Tsuna helps his mom with cleaning up the table even though Nana insisted she can do it just fine. Even Ieyasu helps by starting to wash the dishes. Fuuta, I-Pin and Lambo take over Tsuna's duty, pushing him out of the dining room so he can pack up his school bag after brushing his teeth.

"Tsuna! Hayato's here-!" Ieyasu shouts from downstairs, calling the brunet who was just finishing brushing his teeth and wiping his lips clean. "Coming!"

Tsuna hurriedly goes downstairs, somehow managing to not trip over thin air again, carrying his schoolbag. He wears his shoes then, standing up as he tap the ground with his feet. He turns his head to look at his family with a smile. "I'll see you guys later." "Why won't you let me go to your entrance ceremony?" Ieyasu look at his younger brother, questioning while slightly pouting.

"You're busy nii-san. You're enrolling into a university aren't you?"

"Well..yeah. But-" "Good. See you later-!" Tsuna bids his family goodbye with a wave, looking at them with a small smile yet his eyes filled with anxiety.

"Have fun at school and stay safe." Nana waves at him back with a smile. "Good luck Tsuna-nii!" "Bye Tsuna-!" "Bye!" The younger siblings said in a chorus, smiling.

"Stay safe Tsuna." Ieyasu smiles, managing to ruffle his hair softly. "Call me if you need me." Tsuna nods and leaves with Gokudera who cheerfully greeted him. They head to school together, chatting.

Nana places a hand on her cheek, a worried expression on her face. "Oh dear... I'm still worried..." Fuuta looks at Nana with a soft smile, "I'm sure Tsuna-nii will be okay Mama. He's really fast at running and he can defend himself now-!" he reassures her. I-Pin and Lambo nod in agreement with him. The kids then head to the living room to play. Ieyasu places his hand on his mother's shoulder. He'll be fine Mom. We're all here for him." He smiles. Nana smiles back, nodding.

Hopefully Tsuna will be okay...

***

"Tsuna-sama, we're in the same class. The baseball-head is one of our classmates also." Gokudera says to the brunet who smiles. The two of them were right beside each other as they look at the large board before them that had all of the list of the class sections for this year. Their eyes were on the Class 1-A.

That was good, Tsuna sighs in relief. He wasn't sure on what he'll do if he was in a class filled with strangers who he'll be stuck with for a whole school year. Oh why did he have to quit homeschooling...

Oh yeah, because of his mom... He and his mother had a talk a few months ago about his junior high school education. He could still continue on through his homeschooling but his mother and even his father were concerned about his 'social skills'. His parents thought that they would be underdeveloped if he didn't at least go to school once again. Of course, Tsuna was uncomfortable with that as his elementary years were still fresh in his mind.

But he made a deal with them that if he can't stand going to school for one year, they'll transfer him out right away and he can either go back to homeschooling or if it was alright with him, he can transfer to a private school in Italy.

"Tsuna?" Hayato waves a hand before him, blinking at him and his eyes filled with concern. Tsuna blinks out of his stupor and then smiles at him.

"Ah, I'm fine Hayato. What is it?"

"It seems it's time for the entrance ceremony." "Alright then, let's go."

The two of them then head into the gymnasium together. There, they meet Takeshi who leads them into their seats with their other classmates. Tsuna quietly watches as the Principal gives his speech and introduces to them their teachers for each subject. After also listening and clapping to the student council president and the batch representative of the first years' speeches, the principal then welcomes on stage another person.

"Next, we have our Disciplinary Committee Chairman to give you all a brief orientation about the rules and regulations of the school. Hibari-san?" The principal looks to his left expectantly.

A few seconds pass and still no one was on stage. A minute or two pass and still no one. The teachers quietly talk to themselves and slowly the students also, becoming confused and awkward from the tension.

"Hibari?" Gokudera raises an eyebrow. "Yamamoto, do you know that person?"

"Not really? Well I know there's a family with that name living here in Namimori. I think they're one of the well-off ones..." Yamamoto hums in thought.

"Does lawn head know?"

"We could ask. And it's Sasagawa-senpai, Gokuder." Takeshi amiles at Hayato as he corrects him. The silver-hear just scowls, rolling his eyes. He then looks at Tsuna, cheerful. "Do you know Tsuna-sama?"

"It's...familiar?" Where has he heard that name before...

"Ah, finally, thank you Hibari-san."

They all look at front and see the Principal stepping aside and welcoming a teenager who stands before the microphone. He had average height, short black hair with a fringe that mostly settles at the center of his face, piercing gray eyes that were narrowed at all of them.

They all shiver, intimidated at the heavy stare. Instead of wearing the school's uniform which was a yellow blazer with the school logo on its left side, a white formal shirt, a blue tie around the collar and a pair of black pants (or skirt for the girls), he wears a long-sleeved white shirt with a black gakuran top settled over his shoulders that had a red armband pinned around its left sleeve, black pants and shoes. His face strikingly resembled someone-

Ah.

Tsuna's eyes widen, along with Hayato's and Takeshi's. They all look each other, realization on their faces.

"He's-"

"Alaude-san's-"

"Brother-!"

At seeing the face of the said Disciplinary Committee Chairman, the only person they thought who had the same exact face was a mutual friend of their brother/uncle/cousin.

Hibari Alaude, or just Alaude for short.

The older man who had platinum blond hair and lightning ice-blue eyes usually didn't use his last name and was often addressed with his first name. They also only remembered till now as it has been awhile since they've the older man and never before have they met the younger brother of Alaude who they have only heard of but never seen even once. Maybe once or twice they have been shown a picture but they couldn't recall it now.

They watch as the teen standing for them on stage finally speak.

"To all of you herbivores. Do not crowd unnecessarily and break any of my rules. Wear your uniforms properly, keep your hair neat and clean, never be late from school and don't you dare be noisy. That's all."

Hibari Kyoya then makes his way off the stage after saying his 'speech' with a glare in his eyes. They were all a bit speechless but then just awkwardly clapped. The principal takes center stage once more and thanks Hibari for his 'welcome'. Hayato scowls, Takeshi just laughs while Tsuna sweatdrops and shuddered a bit. Oh boy...

After they all sang the school song, all of the students were sent to their classroom to have a chance to get to know their fellow classmates and classroom adviser.

Tsuna was uneasy still as he looks around his classmates. He hopes he doesn't see or meet any people from his former batch back in elementary who used to bully him. Usually those in the same middle school came from the same local elementary school who eventually go here to Namimori High School.

He looks down, trying to calm his nerves. His palms were sweaty...

"Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna quickly looks up and sees a familiar smiling face. "Kyoko-chan?"

The pretty smiling face before him with light orange hair and brown eyes filled with kindness was none other than Sasagawa Kyoko. She used to be one of his playmates and was quite popular even before since they were children for her cute appearance and gentle nature. She was also the little sister of the school's boxing club captain and the younger cousin of one of Ieyasu's friends.

"Long time no see Tsuna-kun! I haven't seen you for awhile. I'm glad we're classmates! You've taken up homeschooling since then right-? I heard from my onii-chan that you spent your summer vacation in Italy?" she smiles at him, cheerful. Tsuna smiles a bit, relieved that it was Kyoko. He remembers that he used to have quite a crush on her back in kindergarten. Now, he has to admit she has matured well but that crush has now turned into a deep sense of adoration and admiration.

"It was okay. And yeah... I've been home-schooled. How are you?" he asks her, starting to relax. "I've been well. Did you know that-"

"Oh? Isn't this Sawada?"

"Ah it is-!"

Tsuna and Kyoko turn their heads to look at a pair of boys who had mischievous and cocky grins on their faces. Tsuna tenses, his hands clenching. Were these two...

"Ah how are you Sawada? Last I saw you, we were all still kids. Heard that you suddenly dropped out from the school and got on homeschooling. Isn't that nice?" One of them mused in thought. Kyoko immediately frowns.

The second one of the pair then says louder. "And I heard you went to Italy for quite awhile and even spent your vacations there? Does having a dad overseas sending you lots of money from overseas that great~?" he then laughs. "And you always had to depend on your older brother right? You were such a crybaby..."

Tsuna remembers the times he got punched against a wall by older kids and kicked on the stomach. He cried a lot back then and was taunted a lot for being a weakling till his older brother came and saved him. He tenses at the memory. Kyoko sees this and glares at the two teens before her.

"Stop it right now. How dare you say such things." she says with such anger that not only the two men tense but including also the other classmates who were silently listening. "Tsuna-kun is not anymore like that. And he didn't fight back because he was weak. But because he isn't someone who would dare stoop to that stature. He is a better person than any of you bullies. And if I find out you were part of those who hurt him back then...." she narrows her eyes. They shudder at how the usual happy and gentle Kyoko would go cold and furious. Tsuna's eyes widen at the expression on Kyoko's face, quite surprised also. Yet he felt warm inside, grateful somewhat...

"R-right! It was only some teasing you know-"

"Yeah-!" They elbow one another before quickly scurrying away to their seats, embarrassed. Kyoko turns away, huffing. Tsuna looks at her in awe.

"Kyoko-chan... That was amazing."

Kyoko smiles at him and winks. "Don't worry Tsuna-kun. As long as I'm around, I'll make sure no one talks badly at you. It's just...a way of me to return your kindness from back then. I knew too late on what happened..."she looks down, upset of herself. Tsuna smiles softly, patting her arm gently.

"It's okay. I'm alright now." They smile at one another.

Soon, Hayato and Takeshi come back carrying with them a box of textbooks with a few other classmates who was asked to helped out. Behind them was their class adviser to asked them to place the boxes at front before they all sit down. Their adviser, a nice-looking middle aged woman greets them cheerfully and introduces herself as Mrs. Saikawa. She then asks them all to introduce themselves to people in class. Tsuna was seated by the window, first columns at the secodn to the last row. Hayato was in front of him while Takeshi was at his right.

When Hayato had to introduce himself, he did it in a gruff way, just saying his name and immediately sitting down while looking somewhat unpleased as usual. Yet still the rest of the girls in class, except for Kyoko and a few handful, were captured by his foreign looks and looked at him with admiration. And when Takeshi introduced himself, he greeted the class with a smile then said his name and even added his love of baseball. He also got the same looks from the girls. From the boys however, Hayato got a few glares while Takeshi got a few stares of admiration.

When it was time for Tsuna to introduce himself, he became anxious. He always had problems with speaking in front of people, which was something he was still working on with Reborn...

He stands up and looks at the teacher nervously. He briefly glances at Hayato and Kyoko who give him assuring smiles, Takeshi also gives him a thumbs-up. He briefly smiles and looks at his classmates.

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. I hope we get along." he bows before sitting down. Hayato grins at him and Takeshi smiles proudly. Tsuna returns the smile with his own.

So far, the rest of the day turned out alright. Tsuna felt slowly comfortable and relaxed with Takeshi and Hayato beside him, and Kyoko checking up on him time to time helped. But of course, he knows he couldn't keep on doing this. He has to stand up for himself sooner or later. Alone.

The first day of school finally ends. He was safe. Tsuna, Takeshi and Hayato walk out of their classroom together, heading home. While they were by the shoe lockers, Takeshi realized something. "Oh wait. Sorry, I have to first check on the coach of the baseball team to see if they have any more slots for the team. Be right back." he immediately leaves, heading towards the department room for the physical education teachers. Hayato sighs while Tsuna just lightly smiles. "Tsuna-sama, is it alright if I go to the restroom? I'll be back right away." the silver head asks the brunet who nods. "Of course. I'll wait."

Tsuna watches Hayato leave and he then changes into his outdoor shoes in advance. He waits patiently when he sees one of the female teachers carrying a box of equipment quite hurriedly. He approaches her and asks her politely.

"Excuse me sensei? Would you like me to help?"

She blinks, "ah no no- it's fine..." "You seem to be in a hurry. I could bring these to the equipment room for you?" Tsuna offers with a smile. He learned to always be a helping hand to whoever. The teacher visibly relaxes and sighs in relief. "Thank you-! I have to attend a meeting soon and I think I'm already late-"

Tsuna then carries the box in his arms. He may look skinny and was a bit short, he was actually quite fit because of his training. His tutor always made sure he was exercising regularly. "I'll handle these. Please head to your meeting now, Sensei."

"Thank you...uh?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Sawada-kun! Thank you once again!" the teacher rushes into the school building then after handing him the key of the room. Tsuna just smiles and heads to the equipment room which was at the back of the gymnasium. He enters the room, unlocking the door using the key given to him. He places the box at the side and sighs, wiping away a bead of sweat on his head. He leaves and locks the door behind him. He then hears laughter nearby. He slowly walks to that direction and peeks from behind a corner. Tsuna sees a group of upperclassmen, judging from their ages, who were smoking visibly and talking quite crudely. He frowns and slowly backs away when he then somewhat stumbles backwards from a rock and falls down.

"Ow..." Tsuna winces, rubbing his lower back.

"Hey! Who's there!?"

"Nosy brat probably..."

Tsuna quickly stands up and turns around to run away but he stumbles backward once again as someone then pulls him back by the collar of his shirt. He was then thrown against a wall harshly. He winced at the pain on his back as he slid to the ground. Looking up, hew as then crowded around by the upperclassmen.

"Oh? Who is this brat? A freshman?" one of them spoke, taking a whiff of his cigarette.

"Probably. He looks a bit familiar..." One crouches down to look at him closer. Tsuna tries to not whimper and closed his eyes, leaning back away from them.

Another one of them laughs. "Hah! He's like a tiny mouse!"

"Yeah maybe a crybaby..."

The last person grips Tsuna's cheeks roughly with his hand. "Ah...now I remember. You're Sawada-!"

"Seriously that crybaby kid?"

"The one that always got beaten up since he was weak?"

"Yeah yeah, the one who dropped out 'cause he can't handle the pressure." they all laugh. Tsuna meanwhile was shaking, his head bowed down and hands clenched tightly.

Control...

Control.

Bear with it. He can't keep on doing this, acting all weak when you have the ability to stand up. He was different from. From this...low... Stupid...scum.

He grits his teeth and looks up at them with a glare. They all stop laughing and look at him, soon getting pissed.

"Oh-? Is the mouse angry?"

"Hey, I don't like that look Sawada." One of them aims to kick Tsuna's arm but Tsuna was able to receive his foot using his other hand and twisted it slightly. The bully gasps in pain and immediately pulls his foot away though struggling a bit duet o the brunet'a strong grip. "Brat- get him!"

Tsuna goes on a crouching position, eyes narrowed as he gets ready when all of a sudden-

He sees a black uniform with a hint of red and also a metal shine...

Tsuna was shocked into a stupor as he watches Hibari Kyoya drop down out of nowhere and using his weapon (was that a tonfa!?), hits one of the bullies face with it, knocking them down. The rest of the bullies tense at being discovered by the Disciplinary Committee Chairman.

"Hibari-!" they all exclaimed, feeling dread now. The teen holding a silver tonfa on one hand lookes at them somewhat boredly yet his stare held disdain. "Herbivores... What did I tell you."

"No crowding. And smoking is prohibited in school grounds." he blocks the punch of one of them with his one arm and uses his other arm with the tonfa to hit that guy in the stomach. The rest slowly back away when Kyoya then starts to approach them, like a predator waiting patiently to pounce in it's prey...

"Detention for all of you." The now pitiful bullies scream or shout in pain as they get beat up. While Tsuna on the side was sitting on the ground, fearful for his life as he quietly watches. He shudders as he heard the hits on muscle and bone. Ow- that one was probably gonna hurt for days, he winces. He then fesrs he'll be next.

He was the victim-!

And is this really the Disciplinary Committee Chairman-? He acts more like of a delinquent to be honest...only that he has power.

It was not until tomorrow at lunchtime did Tsuna find out from Ryohei, Kyoko's brother, that the Disciplinary committee was more or less a group of delinquent who has taken the job of managing the regulation of students' behavior in school.

Tsuna tries to crawl away silently when suddenly a tonfa thrown through the air then stabs the ground im front of him. He makes a tiny squeak and shudders. What the-

"Little animal. You are not going anywhere."

Tsuna turns his head to look at Hibari who starts to approach him, a glare in his eyes.

He's going to die.

Oh boy he's going to die-

First by this guy here then by Reborn for not being able to escape quietly-

Hibari looks at the brunet before, shaking visibly like a tiny animal, a fearful expression on his face. This person... He looked like one of his brother's friends. Yes, the blond one who looked very strong. He wanted to challenge the older man but his brother always prevented him from doing so.

"You-"

"I'm so sorry! I did not mean to crowd, I was just bringing some stuff into the equipment room when I discovered them smoking and they were the ones crowding around me-" Tsuna immediately stands up and bowed deeply. Ugh, here's his self-preservation instincts again.

Kyoya raises an eyebrow. This freshman was just cementing his thought of him as a small animal. He then gets his tonfa from the ground. "Stand up. Classes for freshman are already done, shouldn't you be going home?" he looks at Tsuna with his grey eyes, now bored.

For Tsuna though, he looked...almost dashing. The way he stood straight and properly, looking down at him cooly, and the way he fought was quick and efficient. There were no stray or meaningless actions. He was...

Cool.

Tsuna flusters then immediately bows. "Y-yes! I apologize! Thank you and goodbye, Hibari-senpai!" he hurriedly grabs his bag from the ground and runs away. When he arrived back to the front entrance, Hayato and Takeshi were arguing (one-sidedly). Takeshi sees Tsuna first and smiles, even with Hayato grabbing onto his collar with a growl. "Tsuna-! There you are!"

"Tsuna-sama! Are you okay!?" Hayato immediately lets go of Takeshi and fusses over Tsuna. "Are you okay!? You're in disarray- did someone try to fight you?! Who is it? I'll blow them up-"

"I'm fine Hayato- Let's just..." Tsuna then walks away fast, his head down. Gokudera and Yamamoto look at each other, now worried. They catch up to the brunet, asking him if he's really okay. Tsuna tries to not show his two best friends his blushing face as they head home.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Good work today Kyo-san." Kusakabe Tetsuya says to Hibari, placing down a cup of freshly brewed green tea on the desk as his chairman looks over at some paperwork.

Hibari just grunts. He then places the papers down. "Tetsu."

"Yes Sir?"

"Tomorrow morning during your check-up of the students..." Kyoya places a student ID on his desk from his pocket. "Call in a Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Understood." Kusakabe bows as Kyoya then takes a sip of his green tea.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summertime has arrived and I am back! What do you guys think? Remember to either leave a kudos or comment! Thank you to all who keeps on supporting YSMH<3


End file.
